Believe
by pili-chan
Summary: [AU]..Que ocurre cuando se pone a prueba el amor y la amistad... el orgullo superara años de amistad. Review please! [mirxsan]
1. at the beginning

Believe  
  
Ok.. después de leer y leer tantos fics decidi empezar el mio tomando  
ideas de aki de alla, de aculla, de la tele, escuela, radio etc.. este mi  
primer fic y es un AU (Universo Alterno).. bien espero que les guste..  
por favor dejen su opinión.. ya sea para decir ke si les gusto y lo sigo  
o de plano mejor ahí muere   
  
Pues por desgracia .. ninguno de los personajes me pertenece UU.. ke mas  
kisiera yo ke si..  
  
At the beginning  
  
-Sango sal de ahí!!- Una voz algo seria llamaba a una niña que se  
encontraba escondida en el closet de su alcoba  
-Shhh, kirara no hagas ruido-reprendió la pequeña a la gatita que estaba  
a su lado- que nos van a encontrar  
-SESSHOUMARU Y SANGO, YA ES TARDE NO VAN A LLEGAR!!!- una voz dulce pero  
ya algo molesta por el retraso los llamaba  
-Mamá, Sango otra vez se escondió- dijo revisando debajo de la cama de su  
hermana, con un tono de enfado, suspiro y llamo por décima vez a Sango  
–Sango sal de donde quiera que estés  
  
-BUUU!!!!- Sango salio saltando del closet- Te asuste Sesshoumaru??- la  
pequeña miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura a su hermano mayor  
  
- Si Sango me asustaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer, y apresúrate que  
se nos esta haciendo tarde  
-Perdón Sesshoumaru, ahora me apresuro- abrazo a su hermano  
  
-SESSHOUMARU SANGO YA!!!- llamo de nuevo su madre desde la estancia,  
donde los estaba esperando desde hace media hora  
-YA VAMOS MAMÁ!!... ya estas lista Sango  
  
-Si!!- tomando su violín  
  
-Vamonos  
  
Ambos hermanos bajaron a la estancia donde los esperaba su madre, de  
pronto un niño de 7 años cabello plateado y ojos ambar, hizo su  
aparicion junto con un pequeño niño de dos años aproximadamente, ambos  
estaban llenos de lodo, y con manchas verdes en la ropa.  
-Inuyasha, Kohaku por favor metanse a bañar y ponganse la ropa que les  
deje en su cama.. recuerden que hoy vienen visitas  
-Feh!!.. si , si como sea  
-Mamá, sango y yo ya estamos listos  
-Entonces vamonos que ya es algo tarde, y niños por lo que mas quieran no  
vayan hacer enojar a kaede entendido- dirijio su mirada a inuyasha y  
kohaku, que siempre tenian la habilidad de sacar de sus casillas a Kaede  
-Si, si ya que lata- dijo inuyasha corriendo hacia su habitación seguido  
por kohaku  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------  
Sesshoumaru y Sango se dirigían a su clase de música. Sesshoumaru empezó  
a tocar el piano a la edad de sango, de eso ya hace 4 años, sango desde  
que vio a sesshoumaru tocar el piano quiso también tocar un  
instrumento.. y pues opto por el violín.  
[n/a: bien hagamos un pequeñísimo paréntesis para explicar un poquito la  
relación de estos hermanitos (jaja después de todo es mi fic no?) pues  
bien ...  
Sango quería (quería?? Mas bien quiere, bien mejor sigamos) a sus  
hermanos aun que inuyasha la molestara algunas veces (¬¬ algunas veces...  
mejor dicho la mayoría del tiempo.. en fin así son los hermanos), pero  
ella admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru, así como kohaku  
admiraba a inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru, era algo serio (algo??) , un poco solitario, frío y le  
gustaba escuchar música tranquila, fue por eso que le pareció muy buena  
idea aprender a tocar piano, por su actitud sus papas decidieron darle un  
hermanito.. pero como que eso no mejoro la actitud de sesshoumaru.. en  
fin Sango siempre lo veia estudiando, o muy entretenido leyendo libros  
o si no tocando el piano...  
  
Bien seguimos con inuyasha.. pues el era un poco gruñon, le gustaba la  
musica "ruidosa" como la solía llamar Sesshoumaru, le gustaban las peleas  
y el deporte .. en especial el futbol , le encantaba el ramen a si, no  
podía faltar los video juegos como a todo niño de 7 años  
  
Sango.. pues sango a decir verdad no tenia muchos amigos... se la pasaba  
con su mama, con kirara o con sesshoumaru... no pasaba mucho con inuyasha o  
con kohaku.. puesto que ellos o se la pasaban jugando futbol o en los  
juegos de video, y a ella no le llamaba mucho la atención.. prefería  
colorear.. hacer galletas con su mama, practicar con su violín.. o jugar  
en el jardín con kirara  
  
Kohaku.. pues de el que les puedo decir.. tenia apenas unos dos años y  
admiraba mucho a inuyasha.. se podria decir que era su sombra..  
.. bien ahora por que 4 hijos pues muy facil... como mencione antes pues  
sesshoumaru era un niño que se aislaba mucho.. asi que sus papas  
decidieron darle un hermanito pero pues no funciono .. asi que ahora  
tenian dos.. "problemas" y pues decidieron darle un hermanito a inuyasha  
para que no estuviera solo.. pero fue niña .. y resulto que se llevaba  
mejor con sesshouamru.. y pues ni modo de dejar a inuyasha solo .. asi  
que pues nacio kohaku... y para su suerte ese si se llevo con inuyasha...  
(jajaja que loca explicación no?)  
  
ahora ya aclarado todos los puntos.. sigamos con la historia]  
  
Por fin llegaron a donde tomaban sus clases (jajaja después del rollo que  
me avente quien no iba a llegar ya) como todos los días (claro excepto  
los fines de semana) de 5 de la tarde a 7 de la noche, bajaron del carro  
para dirigirse a la entrada del edificio.  
-Paso por ustedes a las 7- les dijo la madre de ambos, besando en la  
mejilla a Sango, mientras sesshoumaru caminaba hacia el edificio  
-Adiós mamá- respondió la pequeña abrazando a su madre- SESSHOUMARU  
ESPERAME!!  
El joven se detuvo a esperar a su pequeña hermana, aunque aparentaba  
mucha frialdad, el la quería mucho, después de todo era su única hermana...  
su única 


	2. The other side of the coin

Siento la tardanza en subir el siguiente capitulo, es que por desgracia ya entre a la escuela TT snif snif y pues ustedes saben que la primer semana es de locos, eso de que ve para allá, cambia de salón , apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde, besos abrazos te extrañe las vacaciones.. etc etc ustedes saben como es esto.. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews , me alientan a seguir con mis loqueras .. a si y antes de que se me pase, gomen ne por el tijeretazo del capitulo anterior , por alguna razón no se subió entonces aquí se los pongo espero que les guste, ya mas o menos tengo la trama de la historia, asi que por favor dejen su opinión acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia comentario etc.. ya no los aburro y los dejo con el fic….

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-bueno- contest

-amor que crees?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-te dieron el trabajo?

-Si  
-Me alegra tanto

-Ahora estas hablando con el nuevo gerente de relaciones internacionales

-mami, quien es?- pregunto una pequeña,

-es tu pap

- papi- levanto las manos la pequeña señalando que quería hablar con su padre

-Tatsuha, Kagome quiere hablar contigo

-Kagome.. si pásamela

-Esta bien, Kagome tu papa va ha hablar contigo, pero no tardes ok?-le paso el teléfono a la pequeña quien se había despertado que era su papa al otro lado de la línea

-Papi!!  
-Hija, como has estado

-Bien

-Y tu hermano como esta?  
-Sota , esta muy bien también

-Me alegro mucho

-Papi.. cuando regresaras

The other side of the coin 

-Mama pero…

-Pero nada hijo.. cámbiate ya que se nos hace tarde

-Pero …pero..

-Pero que?- dijo la madre del pequeño ya algo molesta de la actitud de su hijo

-Pero va a estar muy aburrido mamá …y a demás..

-Ya no pongas más pretextos y súbete a cambiar por favor

-Esta bien- respondió después de dar un gran suspiro, dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, el niño tenia 6 años de edad, cabello obscuro y ojos violeta –Esto va a estar muy aburrido- protestaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-YA ESTAS MIROKU!!!

-ya voy mamá- dio su ultimo suspiro y salió de su cuarto

-que guapo te ves miroku- lo adulo su madre al ver que bien se veía su pequeño hijo , en ese pantalón negro de vestir y esa camisa blanca (uuy que bello se lo imaginan de peque en traje ooh que bello)

-Mamá- dijo algo avergonzado

-Bueno ya se nos hizo tarde – dijo una voz grave

-Papá en verdad tengo que ir

-Miroku ya discutimos esto

-Si, si ya se…

Todos salieron de la casa, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de los Yukishiro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No se hija, espero que sea pronto cuando nos volvamos a ver

-Te quiero mucho papa

-Yo también los quiero mucho, ahora comunícame con tu mama, necesito hablar con ella

-Esta bien-le paso el teléfono a su madre-quiere hablar contigo mam

-Gracias, ahora vete a descansar hija

-si buenas noches- le dio un beso en la mejilla su madre, después de eso se fue a su cuarto

-Entonces cuando vendrás?

-No creo poder regresar

-Como que no podrás regresar!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre de la casa de los Yukishiro sonaba desesperadamente

- Esos deben ser ellos- dijo el señor de la casa- y el que toca debe ser el pequeño Miroku

- jaja si creo que si

- sera mejor que abra antes de que descomponga el timbre

-no te preocupes iré yo, Kaede por favor termina de poner la mesa

-si señora

-Gracias- dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la puerta

-Muy buenas noches señora Izayoi (pobre de la mama de inuyasha lidiar con 4 niños y aparte miroku.. mis respetos)

-Muy buenas noches Miroku.. pero mira que grande estas

-Donde esta inuyasha

-Arriba.. ya sabes como siempre jugando

y sin pensarlo dos veces salio disparado hacia las escaleras, al menos no estaría tan aburrido con inuyasha

-Miroku!!  
-Dejalo Ayeka.. pero pasen por favor, los estábamos esperando

-Hinotama que gusto verte

-No el gusto es mío Inutaishio

-Sesshoumaru hijo saluda- dijo Izayoi a sesshoumaru, quien iba pasando por el recibidor

-Buenas noches señores Houshi, si me disculpan me retiro- dijo haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba el piano

-Veo que sesshoumaru, sigue practicando el piano- comento Ayeka

-Si.. quisieran escucharlo-sugirió izayoi

-Claro

Todos abandonaron el recibidor y se dirigieron al salón para escuchar tocar el piano a sesshoumaru

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo siento, es que es necesario que este aquí los primeros meses- respondió con un tono triste a él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de no ver a su familia, cinco meses habían sido suficientes, pero era un muy buen empleo como para perderlo

-Y que propones que se haga

-Ustedes podrían mudarse aqu

-Kagome y Sota van a ir al kinder el próximo lunes

-En verdad lo siento mucho

-Lo sientes, hace cinco meses que no te vemos

-Y tu crees que es fácil para mi dejar a mi familia, entiende no puedo dejar tan buen trabajo y menos ahora que lo necesitamos

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos hablo, después de todo no era nada fácil la decisión

-Saluky sigues ahí- pregunto algo preocupado

-Si aquí estoy

-Los extraño mucho

-El próximo año

-Que??- algo desconcertado pregunto Tatsuha

-Nos podríamos mudar el próximo año, nos podríamos quedar en el templo con mi pap

-Estas segura??

-Si yo mañana hablaré con él

-Ok, entonces dentro de un año los ver

-Dentro de un año…-aunque ella sabia que se volverían a ver un año era un año

-Te dejo, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano

-Esta bien cuídate mucho, y no dejes de hablar

-Si, ustedes también .. hasta dentro de un año

-Hasta entonces-

Y con eso finalizo la conversación, dentro de un año se volverían a ver, pero ahora como les explicaría a sus hijos, que se tendrían que mudar y en un año volverían a ver a su padre, esto no iba a ser nada fácil

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, subió corriendo las escaleras, al principio se quedo un poco desconcertado al no recordar cual recamara era la de inuyasha.. pero después de escuchar el ruido del juego y la voz de inuyasha supo cual era la habitación

-Hola inuyasha

-Hola miroku- le contesto sin despegar la vista del televisor-Quieres jugar??

-Si

-Ok, solo termino este juego y sigues tu

-Ok

Sesshoumaru comenzó a tocar el piano, sus padres y los señores Houshi. Todos estaban muy atentos escuchando, Sango quien estaba en le jardín alcanzo a escuchar cuando entraba a la casa, corrió rápido a su cuarto tomo su violín, y decidió ir a tocar a lado de su hermano, tan rápido como pudo bajo y fue al salón, donde se encontraba sesshoumaru, y comenzó a tocar al lado de su hermano, en pocas palabras su sueño de tocar al lado de su hermano se estaba cumpliendo

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado… creo que solo van a hacer dos o tres capítulos mas de cuando estaban pequeños (depende de que tan largos los haga) así que no desesperen… por que este fic va a tomar caminos muy crueles, dramáticos, lindos y etc, con estos personajes.. Por favor reviews. Para saber que les parecio grax grax grax por leer y dejar review … y grax a saluky por prestarme tu nombre para mi fic grax.. entonces hasta la proxima que espero no sea muy tarde, digo por lo de la skool


	3. La nota del comienzo

Bien pues estoy aquí reportandome con un nuevo capitulo, antes que nada MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer mi fic y MIL MIL DISCULPAS por no contestar a los reviewers es que en verdad se me va la onda bien feo , pero ahora mismo les contesto mas vale tarde que nunca no creen ??

YaShi-MGJ: Que bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias por los ánimos, me alentaron mucho para seguir, y seguí tu consejo, ya ahora todos pueden opinar, Gracias

coolis17: Muchas gracias por ambos reviews TT me alegro que te agrade la historia y espero que los futuros capitulos te sigan gustando igual , por que como dije mas o menos tengo ya una idea de la trama y solo dios sabe que vueltas da mi mente. Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo

SaYo-Yukishiro: Sip el primer capitulo como que se corto o se me olvido anexar lo todo , pero en el segundo capitulo lo puse y muchas gracias ojala lo sigas leyendo e igual me digas que te esta pareciendo la historia

K-gome: Ojala y estos capitulos te hayan gustado, si lo se estan muy pekes ya los voy a hacer crecer , por que yo tampoco soporto que esten asi de pekes , ya se ke vas a decir que entonces para que los escribi asi, pero es ke esa idea loca anduvo vagando por mi mente y pues por eso la escribi , pero ya veras que valio la pena la espera (bueno eso espero)

darkSango: Que bueno que te gusto, y espero que te siga gustando y claro me sigas dando tu opinión

karely: Gracias por leer este AU , espero que te siga gustando

Ana-chan: Gracias por leer mi fic, aunque ya habias leido el prototipo , espero que hayas visto que cambien y agregue varias cosas, y que sigas leyendo mi fic y grax por el review me llego al corazon XD

Bien creo que son todos, como ven no son muchos TT, pero me alegra que los poquitos que lo leen les este gustando, y mil disculpas otra vez en verdad soy medio, bueno no medio muy muy despistada y luego se me pasan las cosas mas importantes en verdad solo no se me olvida mi cabeza por ke la tengo pegada al cuello, pero tratare de corregir mi pequeño gran defecto, por mi bien antes de que cause catastrofes, o al menos comprarme un recordatorio .

Algo que se me olvido poner en el otro capitulo es ke por desgracia Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero se vale soñar.

Este fic va para aquellos ke kieren de ke todos crezcan incluyéndome a mi y para aquellos que lo leen espero que igual les guste y dejen su review

La nota del comienzo 

Miroku, ya estaba cansado .. mas bien aburrido de ver a inuyasha jugar

-Kohaku no quiieres ir a jugar?- pregunto ya aburrido

-No gracias, me quedo con inuyasha (no cabe duda que era su sombra)

-como quieras- salio del cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras, conforme iba bajando fue escuchando la música… "_que será.. no suena nada mal"_ pensó y fue a la habitación de donde provenía el sonido, al entrar. Observo a una niña a la que el no conocía y a sesshoumaru tocando el piano, se sento muy tranquilo en el piso a escuchar la musica.."_no__ esta mal después de todo" _pensaba

Sango se encontraba muy feliz… estaba tocando con su hermano mayor…pero llego el turno de tocar una nota alta, y al tratar de enfatizarla una de las cuerdas del violín reventó, pegándole en su mejilla haciendo aparecer una herida. Sango se quedo paralizada, vio a todos los que se encontraban en el salón, después volteo a su hermano quien había dejado de tocar, un silencio , era solo lo que había

-Estas bien hija- pregunto su madre levantandose para ir a consolar a la niña que tenia sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas, sango dejo su violín y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo al jardín

Sango se sentó debajo del cerezo y se puso a llorar, tenia su carita pegada a sus rodillas, las cuales estaban rodeadas por sus brazos.

_"Como pude arruinarlo"_ era lo único en lo que pensaba, _"estará molesto conmigo"_ Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantara su carita, para ver quien le estaba hablando

-Estas bien?- preguntó, pero sango no respondi

-Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar al ver que no respondía

-Si- contesto con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-no deberías llorar, las niñas bonitas no lloran- le limpio con su pulgar las lagrimas que insistían en abandonar sus ojos-Te debió doler mucho verdad?- pregunto mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarle la herida, que la cuerda provoco

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Sabes tocas muy bien – le sonrió, sango no pudo decir nada así que le regreso la sonrisa- No en verdad tocas muy bien

-Gracias

-Pero por que llorabas?

-Es que… arruine la pieza de mi hermano.. – agacho la mirada

-No, no lo creo …. Creo que la hiciste sonar mejor- sonrió miroku, sango una vez mas se quedo sin palabras y solo pudo sonreír

-Ya vez te ves mejor cuando sonríes… mi nombre es Miroku Houshi y el tuyo?- pregunto el niño

-Sango.. Sango Yukishiro

-Eres la hermana de inuyasha?

-Si

-Y por que nunca te había visto

-Casi siempre estoy en mi habitación..

-Ya veo … también practicas mucho como sesshoumaru- dijo sentandose enfrente de ella, ya que el estar en cuclillas no era después de todo muy cómodo para platicar –Pero no sales a jugar con tus amigos?

-Pues no tengo muchos..- contesto mirando de nuevo a sus rodillas

-entonces esta decidido, todos los días vendré a jugar contigo.. no creo que todo el día practiques el violín o si?

-No

-Entonces yo jugare contigo cuando no practiques.. hecho?

-Hecho

Y cerraron el pacto enlazando sus meñiques abajo del cerezo.

Lo se capitulo demasiado pequeño y totalemente dedicado a sango y miroku [debo reconocer que esta pareja me mata ] es que vi el episodio donde miroku se le declara a sango TT y no pude evitar hacer este capitulo para ellos , pero no se angustien kagome e inuyasha saldran aquí , llueva truene o relampague aki saldran.. mm otra vez mi revoltosa mente pensando, asi que sigan leyendolo para compensar este capitulo voy a poner a trabajar mis neuronas o las que quedan para que el próximo capitulo sea mas largo, pero por favor sigan dejando sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y antes de ke se me pase, este es el ultimo capitulo de todos pekes, asi que sigan leyendo para ver que vueltas da mi mente


	4. Una noche … 12 años después

Aquí pili-chan subiendo otro capitulo el tan inspirado capitulo snif snif como ke si kedo larguito, este capitulo es que la clase de historia esta vez si estuvo la clase como para cortarse las venas con hojas de lechuga y tenia ke hacer algo para no dormirme y eso fue el producto de 50 minutos de clase de historia

Jessy: muxas gracias por siempre estar muy atenta a mi fic, en verdad significa mucho para mi que lo lean, pero siempre que subo un capitulo al dia siguiente encuentro tu review, muxas gracias en verdad por seguir muy de cerca este fic

YaShi: Espero que este capitulo te agrade al igual que los otros, y aunque inuyasha lo ignoro ellos son muy buenos amigos.. a pesar de todo.. (mi mente loca trabajando) muchas grax por leerlo y espero que te guste el capitulo y sigas dejando tu review [que repetitiva soy]

Auki Mind: Pues por ahí va la cosa, mas o menos esa es la idea.. no toda, por que pues claro no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas pero por ahí va, ya que se presentaran muchos retos uno de ellos sera la distancia, espero que te guste este capitulo , y muxas gracias por leer y dejar tu review

Ghia-Hikari: Esto no va a acaba hasta que mi mente dejen de darle ideas locas o ya no haya mas reviews lo que llegue primero, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y como ya lo menciones espero que te guste este capitulo , asi como los demas que siguen.

Ana-chan: que te puedo decir grax en verdad por leer y dedicarle tiempo a este fic ya que se que estas muy ocupada con tu yu gi oh mania ojala que sigas leyendo mi fic y que te guste

Okz no los entretengo mas y les dejo el capitulo, patrocinado por la maestra de historia, espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews.. a sí antes de que se me olvide

Para mi desgracia Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero como ya dije se vale soñar XD

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°

°°°°

°°

°

4. Una noche ….12 años después

Abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, eran las 3 de la mañana, había estado toda la noche en una fiesta con sus amigos y con su novia.. su novia, al recordar a su "amada" novia dio un profundo suspiro, sabia que desde hace meses ella era todo menos su novia. Así como abrió la puerta , igualmente la cerro, se quito los zapatos para no despertar a nadie, si sus padres se enteraban de a que hora había llegado, estaba seguro que le iban a dar un sermón, y la verdad ya estaba bastante grandecito para recibirlos; _"mientras vivas en esta casa, acataras las reglas jovencito" _recordó mientras se acercaba sin hacer ruido alguno a las escaleras, vivir con tus padres tenia algunas partes negativas, pero por lo menos no se tenia que preocupar por comida, ropa limpia, una cama muy cómoda y todas sus demás necesidades.

Subió las escaleras y estaba a punto de dirigirse a su cuarto cuando una luz lo sorprendió, el pensaba que todos ya estaban durmiendo, pero al ver esa luz le indico lo contrario

-"_Que estará haciendo despierta a estas horas??"-_ se preguntaba mientras se iba a cercando a aquella habitación que tenia la luz prendida, iba a tocar la puerta pero esta estaba entre abierta y decidió pasar, ya adentro no vio a nadie-"_Por que habrá dejado la luz prendida"- _pensó mientras se acercaba al escritorio, al parecer estaba trabajando en algo que involucraba hilo y tela??, no le dio importancia y dirigió su mirada hacia un porta retratos, la foto le llamaba la tensión, conocía a las que estaban en la foto, una era su hermana, y la otra era esa chiquilla molesta, no sabia como explicar lo que le provocaba esa chiquilla como el la llamaba, pero cada vez que sentía su mirada, era como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en paracaídas o subirse a la medusa, pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto lo que le hacia sentir eso era lo extraño del asunto, paso su dedo por la cara de la joven mirando fijamente la imagen

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-Por poco tiraba el portarretratos que tenia en la mano, disimuladamente lo dejo en su lugar-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto a estas horas inuyasha? No me digas que apenas vas llegando….  
-Shhhh , no grites que te van a escuchar  
- Entonces dime ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Mejor dime tu que haces despierta a estas horas?

-Bueno yo… oye yo te pregunte primero que hacías en mi cuarto

-Shhhh, es que iba a mi cuarto pero vi la luz prendida y quise venir a ver si no te pasaba nada

-No solo fui por agua para seguir terminando el…

- esto?? – dijo Inuyasha tomando el bordado que estaba sobre el escritorio- que piensas hacer con esto  
-nada que te interese metiche- le arrebato el pedazo de tela, Inuyasha solo rió burlonamente

-Y para quien es- La interrogo dándole una mirada picarona  
-Para nadie  
-Si claro, ya sango dime para quien- le dio un pequeño codazo

-ay que para nadie y ya como que te vas a dormir no, por que mañana me tienes que despertar- lo empujo hacia la puerta, hasta sacarlo de su cuarto

-Y yo por que?  
-por que mañana no quiero volver a hacer llegar tarde a Miroku  
-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo – cruzo sus brazos y puso una cara de y a mí que

-Que si no quieres que mis papas se enteren a que hora llegaste me vas a tener que despertar  
-Chantajista ¬¬

-Buenas noches – le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta – Que descanses  
-Quien cree que soy… su alarma personal o que- dijo entre dientes mientras llegaba a su habitación

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto entro tirando sus zapatos y se desabrochándose la camisa y el pantalón, al igual que los zapatos el pantalón y la camisa fueron a dar a quien sabe donde, se lanzo a su cama, había sido una noche de miércoles , bueno en realidad una maña de jueves, muy divertida, debía aceptar que ese bueno para nada de kouga organizaba muy buenas fiestas, el único pero era en que día las organizaba, no podía organizarlas en viernes o en fin de semana no verdad las tenia que organizar en miércoles, según el era por que todos los miércoles era cuando sus padres viajaban y regresaban el viernes[otro que disfrutaba de las ventajas de vivir con sus padres, pero si hola pili-chan U], pero en fin después de todo había sido una fiesta genial. Cerró los ojos, vio una imagen que lo sorprendió mucho

-_" Esa chiquilla molesta por que no sale de mi cabeza"_- pensó abriendo los ojo, pestaño un par de veces para que la imagen saliera de su mente, prendió la lamparita de mesa que estaba aun lado y dirigió su mirada a el portarretratos que se encontraba aun lado y lo tomo - "_que fue lo que nos paso"_- dejo la foto boca abajo en la mesita, ya estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a pensar en esos momentos acerca de su relación y de esa chiquilla,que no salia de su mente, esta vez cerro los ojos y durmió semi-profundamente[existira esa palabra?? ], mañana mas bien hoy en un par de horas tendria que levantarse para ir a la Universidad

···········································································································

Lentamente giro la manija de la puerta, sin hacer ruido entro al cuarto, camino despacio para no hacer ruido, se detuvo enfrente a su cama, la observo detenidamente mientras dormía _"que linda se ve, ojalá y así estuviera todo el día quien creería que es una pequeña pesadilla cuando sale el sol " _pensó mientras se acercaba a la joven que dormía y miraba que hora marcaba el reloj, no quería levantarla pero ya era tarde y tenían que ir a la escuela, puso su mano en la nariz de la joven apretándola, impidiendo que respirara, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y despertara

-Miroku!!!- grito sentándose en su cama

-Buenos días …bonita pijama es nueva?

-Miroku sal de aqui

-Pensé que nunca despertarías

-Y me tenías que despertar asi

-Es de la única manera que despiertas.. pero ya apresúrate que llegaremos tarde al colegio

-Y como planeas que lo haga si sigues aquí- se levanto sango lo empujo hasta la puerta sacándolo del cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-Buenos días miroku, veo que ya despertaste a Sango- dijo inutaishio

-Buenos días señor

-Sango hija apresúrate.. van a llegar tarde.- toco la puerta para avisarle a su hija que ya era tarde- Ven Miroku vamos a desayunar mientras sango esta lista

-Gracias

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y se dirigieron a la mesa, donde Izayoi estaba disfrutando de un plato de frutas

-Buenos días

-buenos dias

-Buenos días señora Izayoi- izayoi solo sonrió, levantándose de su lugar, mientras ellos tomaban asiento

-el café con leche o crema?- le pregunto a su esposo

-Leche estaría bien gracias

-Miroku, gustas fruta o cereal

-Cereal gracias

-Con mucho gusto- dándole el café a su esposo, después se dirijo a la despensa sacando el cereal, del refrigerador tomo la leche y por ultimo del gabinete saco un plato, y los dejo enfrente de Miroku

-Ya estoy lista- dijo sango abriendo la puerta de la cocina- nos vamos?

-Buenos días señorita

-Buenos días papa-dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hija te sirvo fruta

-No gracias mama, ya es demasiado tarde comeré en la escuela.. nos vamos?

-Sango hija déjalo desayunar

-Mamá son 7: 30 no vamos a llegar

-No tendrían ese problema si cierta señorita se hubiera levantado a tiempo

-No es mi culpa papá Inuyasha no me desperto

-Pero hija te estuvo gritando para despertarte, de seguro toda la cuadra se levanto

Inutashio y Miroku solo rieron de lo que acababa de decir izayoi, mientras sango solo se ruborizaba de vergüenza

-como haya sido.. nos vamos ya- dirigió la mirada al muchacho que ya estaba terminando de comer su cereal [pobre ni lo ha de haber digerido]

-Ya- se levanto y puso su plato en el lavaplatos-muchísimas gracias por el desayuno- salio de la cocina tomando su mochila para tratar de alcanzar a Sango quien ya estaba en la puerta [Es increíble como cuando tenemos prisa hasta parecemos flash]

-ADIOS PAPÁ, MAMÁ!!- grito desde la puerta para que se escuchara hasta la cocina

-ADIOS!!- le respondió su padre escuchando como la puerta se cerraba

-Esa niña volvió a olvidar su almuerzo

-Jajaja… cuando tenga hambre buscara a Inuyasha para pedirle dinero como siempre - respondió Inutaisho tomando lo último que quedaba de su cafe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Otra vez te quedaste, hasta tarde practicando?

-no esta vez me quede hablando con kagome- respondió sango con lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-aaa ya veo "_pues de que tanto hablaran para quedarse hasta tarde hablando"_

-Y que tal estuvo la fiesta?

-Pues ya sabes como todas a las que me invita tu hermano

-Pero si debió estar muy buena, por que apenas y durmio

-Jajajaja, pues si hay que aceptarlo esta vez se supero en sus fiestas

-Si se te ve en la cara, tienes unas ojerotas

-No te vayas a morder la lengua ehh!!, por lo menos yo me diverti

-Y quien dijo que yo no me divertí hablando con Kagome

-Nadie, pero dime asunto de su platica puede ser tan divertida como para que Sango Yukishiro, se haya desvelelado hablando por teléfono en vez de practicar con su violín

-Pues lo que hize anoche fue muy divertido- le dio un empujón a miroku, logrando que casi cayera -hoy tendrás entrenamiento de fútbol? [nótese que me gusta el fut ]-cambio muy abruptamente de tema Sango con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No hasta mañana como hoy tenemos las pruebas por eso lo cancelaron- le respondió recuperando el equilibrio

-A que hora?

-A las 5

-Y esas dichosas pruebas son las que van decidir si te quedas en el equipo?

-Si

-Yo creo que si te quedas

-Ojala

Después de caminar durante 10 minutos aproximadamente, y seguir hablando de la escuela, las clases tareas etc.. llegaron a la escuela, entraron al edificio, Sango se detuvo enfrente a su casillero.

-Entonces vendrás al partido?

-Si ahí estar

-Ok entonces te veo luego

-Si

Miroku fue corriendo a su casillero para tomar sus cosas e irse a su salón todo antes de que tocaran el timbre.

Sango observo como rápidamente se alejaba su amigo, abrió su casillero y tomo lo necesario para su clase , se dirigió a su salón, al entrar vio que ahí estaba su amiga y como todos los días tomo asiento a un lado de ella

-Sango otra vez te desvelaste?

-Si es que aun no termino el regalo Kagome

-Ooo ya veo.. crees que lo podrás terminar para la próxima semana

-yo creo que si, no me falta mucho, solo me faltan unos detalles

-Sango en verdad estás bien zafada

-Por que??

-Pues mírate, llevas todo este mes con el susodicho regalo .. Sango dime la verdad estás segura de que no sientes nada por Miroku?

-No como crees, el es solo…

-mi mejor amigo, si,si lo se, es lo que dices todo el tiempo, pero te aseguro que nadie hace eso por un amigo

-Pues creelo el es solo mi- me-jor- a-mi-go

-si claro y yo saco puro diez en calculo

-No empieces Kag

-Yo solo digo la verdad, podre no ser muy buena en calculo pero tengo ojos amiga y veo como se llevan tu y Miroku y no precisamente se llevan como buenos amigos

-Pues que raro que nos veas, pensé que no le quitabas los ojos a mi hermano

-Y tu hermano que tiene que ver en tu historia de amor con Miroku

-Cual historia de amor?

-Hazte la loca

-Aquí la única que se esta haciendo la loca eres tu con respecto a Inuyasha Yukishiro

-SANGO POR ENECIMA VEZ YA TE DIJE KE NO ME GUSTA INUYASHA!!! - grito kagome, con tal fuerza que solo un milagro podría evitar que se escuchara por toda la Escuela , ok no grito tan fuerte pero al menos unos cuantos tímpanos si rompio

-Señoritas Higurashi y Yukishiro, si gustan pueden salir a platicar afuera- dijo su profesor molesto del grito que pego Kagome , señalándoles la puerta para que salieran. Estaban tan centradas en su plática que nunca vieron que el profesor ya había entrado

- esta bien pero no lo tenias que gritar- le susurro sango mientras las dos salían del salón

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°

°°°°

°°

°

Woow cuanto tiempo paso, al fin empieza toda la trama de la historia, pero que les pareció este capitulo espero que les haya gustado como les dije este capitulo fue cortesía de la maestra de historia [ahora se por ke no me va tan bien como kiero], Dudas, quejas o comentarios dejen sus reviews [demasiada televisión], y perdonen faltas de ortografía, ya saben que es mi talón de Aquiles [eso y mucho mas], creo ke eso es todo bueno pues hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Hablando con el enemigo

Siento no haber tardado en actualizar es que empezaron exámenes TT y la computadora se volvió mas loca que yo pero ya regrese, espero que les guste este capitulo, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes y ya estoy trabajando en el sexto capitulo así que espero terminarlo rápido y no tardar en subirlo

Rumiko: antes de que se le olvide inuyasha no le pertenece

Pili-chan:.. si es verdad TT  
Rumiko: pero solo por que es su cumpleaños haremos una excepción

Pili-chan:..en verdad o.O  
Rumiko:… no  
pili-chan:..uu

Rumiko:..pero si quieres te presto a miroku

Miroku:.. y yo por que??  
pili-chan: tu flojito y cooperando, y mejor los dejo que lean el fic ojalá les guste

5. Hablando con el enemigo

Por otro lado Miroku iba llegando justo a tiempo a su clase, si la maestra no se hubiera quedado hablando con el director.. no hubiera entrado a clases.

-Miroku!!

-Kuranosuke

-Otra vez llegando tarde por sango

-Algo asi

-Creo que bien vale la pena, llegar tarde por ella

-Te gusta mucho no kuranosuke

-Y como no, es tan linda…., inteligente…., es simpática……, es muy hermosa. Es.. es…

-Joven lo interrumpo? – Dijo la maestra quien ya había entrado desde hace un rato pero por estar en las nubes Kuranosuke no se entero

-Disculpe profesora- respondió kuranosuke algo apenado, Miroku solo rió para si mismo, a su amigo si que le gustaba su mejor amiga

-Entonces continuo-camino hacia la pizarra la profesora - la Antropología se divide en dos Antropoligia física y antropología cultural-

-..Entonces no te gusta Miroku?

-Como molestas Kagome .. no como crees.. es como decir que me gustara mi hermano, es solo mi mejor amigo

-Pues yo soy tu mejor amiga y nunca hemos celebrado el día en que nos conocimos

-Pero es diferente

-diferente por que?

-A el lo conozco desde hace 11 años-dijo Sango recargándose en la pared

-Y a mi hace 10 .. en verdad no entiendo tu punto, el es un muchacho guapo, es muy lindo contigo, se preocupa por ti.. no le veo nada de malo de que te guste

-Aun si me gustara… y no digo que me guste- aclaro al ver la expresión en la cara de Kagome-..El solo me ve.. como su mejor amiga, la hermana de su mejor amigo..la niña de solo 5 años-su tono de voz se entristeció, en verdad sentía algo por miroku

-Lo sabia.. sabia que te gustaba-El comentario de su mejor amiga la saco de sus pensamientos

-Claro que no

-Si lo acabas de admitir- dijo kagome con una cara de felicidad al haber vencido

-No.. es como decir que a ti te gusta Hojo… oye hablando de Hojo, que le has dicho

-Pues..

-Jajaja, pobre siempre tan atento contigo, y preocupándose por ti.. y tu derritiéndote por mi hermano

-Y dale con lo mismo Sango , no- me –gus-ta

-Aja lo que tu digas, entonces dime por que no sales con Hojo.. o por que cada vez que esta Inuyasha te quedas perdida

-.. No te voy a negar que tu hermano no esta feo, bueno como sea de todas maneras él tiene novia y tu mas que nadie lo sabe

-ni me lo recuerdes-mostró una expresión de desagrado lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a Kagome

-jajaja no te agrada tu cuñada

-Como me puede agradar..es simplemente desesperante, inu esto, inu el otro, inu, inu, inu- hizo una imitación muy mala, haciendo que kagome se riera mas -Te preferiría mil veces a ti

-Gracias, cuanto apoyo ¬¬ - dándole un codazo a Sango por el comentario

-En verdad, no soporto a "miss perfección"

-Mira quien habla… "soy Sango Yukishiro, toco el violín, y tengo las mejores notas de la clase"-Trató de hacer un esfuerzo por imitar la voz de Sango

-Asi.. pues "yo soy Kagome Higurashi.. y babeo por Inuyasha Yukishiro, me parece un niño adorable, agradable y muy guapo"

-"pues yo Sango estoy enamorada de Miroku Houshi y no lo quiero admitir"

-Jajajajajajaja- ambas amigas rieron de lo que habían dicho, pero pronto terminaron sus risas al escuchar que la puerta del salón se abría y salía el profesor, dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellas

-Mañana hay examen, les sugiero que pidan los apuntes de hoy y dejen de estar alabando a los muchachos y mejor se pongan a estudiar, en especial usted señorita Higurashi, para que no le reclame a la señorita Yukishiro el sacar las mejores notas- dicho esto se fue el profesor ya que no podía aguantar la risa al haber escuchado la pequeña platica de ambas jóvenes.

-ei!! Bestia despierta, ya termino la clase

-Que quieres Kouga

-uy no me digas que la fiestecita de anoche fue mucho para el gran Inuyasha

-Pues debo admitir que esta vez te superaste, no me lo esperaba de ti-dijo volviéndose a acomodar en la mesa de su butaca

-considerare eso como un halago,-vio como su amigo se volvía a dormir- pero dime que te parecieron las nenas, Upss perdón tu ya eres hombre ocupado- dijo burlonamente

-Kouga púdrete

-Haber bestia que es esto- le quitó el papel que estaba pegado en la cara de su amigo - Woow y quien es esta belleza??-mostrándole el dibujo que estaba en el papel

-no te interesa- dijo arrebatándole el papel

-O ya veo es alguien importante pillín, pues muy bien por ti por que esa tonta de kikyou, como que no es para ti

-Oye, oye, es de mi novia de la que estas hablando

-si, si, si… oye y hablando de tu "noviecita" ya hace rato que no hace su ronda de "deja ese hombre por que es mío", para mi que te esta poniendo el cuerno mi estimado amigo-Le puso una mano sobre su hombro

-No empieces lobo rabioso

-Bueno yo solo te digo lo que pienso Inuyasha y mejor me voy por que ya llego tu guarda espaldas-se levanto del mesa banco y se dirigió a la puerta al ver que kikyou entraba en el salón

-Kouga buenos días- dijo kikyou mostrando su mejor sonrisa

-Kikyou, gusto en verte

-Si igual yo- se despidió kikyou de kouga mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Inuyasha

-Piensalo Inuyasha!!- grito Kouga antes de abandonar el salón

-Pensar que?- pregunto al curiosa Kikyou, después de todo ella no confiaba mucho en Kouga

-Al fin una clase menos- dijo miroku, parándose de su asiento y estirándose

-Si, oye miroku te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si claro, tu pregunta lo que sea

-que cosas le gustan a sango

-Pues le gustan muchas cosas pero por que lo preguntas- dijo en un tono de aburrimiento, desde que sango había tocado el corazón de Kuranosuke su único tema de plática era ella

-Ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, la conoces de toda la vida y estoy muy interesado en ella y por eso quiero sorprenderla comprándole algo que le guste

-Ya veo, pues le gusta el violín, las flores, el helado, los peluches, el cine, no le gustan las verduras si vieras que corajes le causo a su mama todo por las verduras, hacia todo para no comerlas, hubo una vez en que saco todas las verduras del refrigerador y las escondió de bajo de su cama

-jajaja en verdad que la conoces muy bien

-Pues si la conozco de toda la vida

-en verdad te admiro mucho

-por que

-Oye si yo tan solo la vi y quede perdidamente enamorada de ella, imaginate si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida no podría soportar ser solo su amigo y verla con alguien más que no fuera yo

-Pensar en que??- Kikyou volvió a repetir la pregunta al ver que su novio no le contestaba

-en nada importante algo sobre una fiesta ya sabes como es kouga-Trato de sonar lo mas convincente

-ooohh ya veo- le dio una sonrisa a su novio y lo tomo de la mano-Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad

-Si yo también.. te – se detuvo, por que no podía decirle que el también la quería , seria que acaso el ya no sentía lo mismo- te quedaras a ver el partido- cambio de tema, aun no quería enfrentar esa situación no quería enterase de que aquel pensamiento fuese verdad

-Que partido??

-el partido de las eliminatorias, te dije la semana pasada

-si es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo

-no importa- _" lo__ había olvidado"- _pensó, últimamente así era todo cada quien por su lado seria que tendría razón kouga "_no no no, kikyou no es así lo único que pasa es que tiene muchas cosas que hacer si eso es"_- Entonces vendrás- pregunto después de sacudirse de su cabeza esas ideas locas si algo de lo que estaba seguro era del amor de kikyou al menos eso quería pensar

- Si a lo mejor si, bueno te dejo mi próxima clase va a comenzar, te veo luego?-dijo kikyou parándose lo mas rápido posible y caminando hacia la puerta

-Si- observo como su novia le daba una sonrisa y agitaba su mano diciéndole adiós, al mismo momento que Kouga iba entrando

-Por lo que veo en tu cara , todo va de mal en peor

-No se de que me hablas

-Pues alla tu , no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…

Sango y Kagome se quedaron paralizadas al saber que el profesor había escuchado su plática, eso significaba que todos las habían oído, entraron al salón para encontrar que todos las estaban mirando, riendo y murmurando de la plática de ambas.

-Jajajaja no sabia que les gustaran tanto- una joven pelirroja, de ojos color verde se acercaba con su cuaderno

-Todos escucharon??- pregunto Kagome algo apenada

-Que si no, pero gracias a eso el profesor no dio muchos apuntes, no paraba de reír

-Que vergüenza-Sango se tapo la cara para evitar que se viera lo sonrojada que estaba

-Estos son los apuntes Ayame?-le pregunto kagome

-Si como ven son muy pocos- señalando la hoja- hasta aquí vendrá en el examen

-Como odio los exámenes.. lo bueno es que ya son exámenes finales-dijo con un suspiro Kagome

-Si solo quedan 4 semanas para las vacaciones-recobrándose de su sonrojo sango se unió a la plática

-Si pero lo malo es que esta semana y la otra son puros exámenes-dijo con un tono de desagrado Ayame

-Si UU.. oye sango

-Que paso

-Y si va a venir tu hermano estas vacaciones

-jajaja Kagome tu de cualquier manera quieres quedar en la familia, lastima que kohaku sea tan pequeño

-jajaja¬¬ muy graciosa Ayame

-Si, dijo que llegaría este viernes, pero no puede quedarse mucho tiempo

-Por?- pregunto algo curiosa Ayame tomando asiento

-Por sus estudios

-Ahhh.. y que estudia?

-Medicina

-Entonces Inuyasha es el único que esta estudiando administración de empresas-dijo Kagome poniendo mucha atención a la platica

-Según él –fue lo último de la platica, la maestra había entrado y no querían que las volvieran a sacar, kagome tomo su lugar aun lado de Sango y Ayame fue a sentarse a su lugar, dos bancas delante de Kagome.

Ayame nunca comprendió bien como se había hecho tan buena amiga de kagome y Sango, claro no eran uña y mugre pero se llevaban muy bien, debía aceptarlo. En un principio.. no tanto no es que odiara a kagome simplemente no le caía, pero después de un proyecto, fue conociéndola a ella y a sango y pues... así logro tener una amistad con ellas

Miroku: esto es todo por hoy ojalá les haya gustado, como pili-chan se fue a partir su pastel yo dare los agradecimientos .. habe haber por donde empezar…

Jessy que bien que te gusto el capitulo 4 ojala y este te guste igual, por que a mi parecer estuvo muy pequeño, pero yo me encargo de que pili-chan termine lo mas pronto el sexto capitulo y lo haga mas largo, hasta donde lleva esta mas interesante por que se descubren muchas cosas en fin gracias por dejar siempre tu review tan pronto se sube el capitulo.

Yashi tambien muchas gracias por tu apoyo siempre dejando review, y al igual que tu espero que kagome calme a su bestia por que con ese humorcito que se carga, bueno en fin ese es asunto de pili-chan, esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por tu apoyo

Ana-chan gracias por la amenaza digo promesa ojala si sigas esta historia de principio a fin y que te haya gustado este capitulo…

Cristy gracias por leer el fic ojala lo sigas leyendo y claro te siga gustando

Bien creo que eso es todo y mejor me voy por que si no, no alcanzo pastel, y ya saben dejen sus reviews, cualquier tipo de comentario, reclamacion etc.. son bien recibidas


	6. Un receso

Woow si que tarde en actualizar U perdón por la tardanza… es que mi muso se fue a tomar vacaciones y pues me las tuve que arreglar sin el les había dicho en el capitulo anterior este iba a quedar algo larguito y pues si quedo algo largo …Espero que les guste este capitulo, creo que los próximos capítulos van a estar algo largos, así que les pido paciencia por que voy a tardar en actualizar (espero ke no tarde mucho)

Bien creo que esto ya lo saben… los personajes no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece es esta historia

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia….

Jessy: Amiga muchas gracias por seguir este fic espero que te guste el capitulo 6

YaShi : muchas gracias.. y pues por el pastel … como que no duro TT pero subi el capitulo 6 jajaja que consuelo en fin ojala te guste y muchas gracias tambien ati por leer el fic

Norely:: gracias me alegro mucho que te siga gustando y que lo sigas leyendo y claro te avisare cada vez que actualice

Cristy-girl:… gracias claro que seguire escribiendo .. ustedes me motiva a hacerlo

Ana-chan:.. ¬¬ pues ojala te guste la parte que le agregue…pero pues cuando lo leas sabaras cuales son… ya que alguien no pudo controlar su curiosidad verdad… bueno grax por leerlo .. y espero que te guste … aaaa si se me olvidaba.. ya pronto pondre tu petición

Kagome-chan:… ojala te siga gustando y como le dije a Cristy-girl claro que seguire escribiendo ustedes me motivan a hacerlo

Ahora si ya aclarado todo los dejo con el capitulo 6…

6. Un receso

-Hasta que terminaron-menciono kagome con un ligero bostezo- un poco más y me hubiera quedado dormida-

-Si te creo- le contesto Sango

-Bueno las veo al rato- dijo Ayame despidiéndose de ellas

Salieron del salón y caminaron hasta la cafetería, era una verdadera jungla eso, todos los grupos misma hora de receso… no era muy buena idea por que harán eso, acaso quieren que nos muramos de hambre y como pretenden que nos alcance con media hora por dios!! Eso es un crimen ok me salí del tema regresemos a la historia

-Esto parece mercado

-Ni que lo digas-contesto Sango igual de sorprendida que su amiga, nunca había visto tan llena la cafetería, bueno al menos no tan temprano

-Y según nosotras vinimos cinco minutos antes para alcanzar lugar

-Mira allá hay una mesa-sin pensarlo dos veces sango tomo a kagome de la mano y la llevo prácticamente arrastrando hasta la mesa que estaba desocupada

-oye por poco y me arrancas la mano

-Es que conociéndote nos iban a quitar la mesa- sango empezó como loca a revisar su mochila

-que paso Sango- pregunto kagome viendo la cara de tristeza que tenia su amiga

-Se me olvido mi almuerzo TT

-otra vez Sango… que vamos a hacer contigo Sango- partió en dos su emparedado y le paso una de las mitades a sango

-Lo siento , pero desde que estoy con lo del regalo de… auch

-lo siento- señalo kagome la causa de la patada

-Hola - Saludo miroku sentándose en las piernas de sango

-Hola miroku- respondió kagome

-Oye que te pasa, que me ves cara de silla

-Pues la verdad no, pero déjame decirte que estas igual de cómoda que una

-que lindo, por eso te quiero tanto- tomo a la mitad del sándwich que le regalo kagome, pero se lo quito miroku de las manos- oye eso es mío me lo regalo kagome

-no has oído la frase "Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo", para que veas yo te regalo de mi refresco

-y yo para que quiero tus babas – respondió sango tomando el refresco que le ofrecía miroku

-Se de muchas, que quisieran mis babas, considérate afortunada Sango, muchas morirían por estar en tu lugar

- woow ya puedo morir feliz

-Pues ustedes dirán lo que quieran pero ustedes son más que amigos- dijo kagome saliendo de su anonimato

-tu que piensas Sanguito- dijo miroku, volteando a ver a Sango

-Que pesas mucho, ya parate- le pego en la espalda a miroku para que se parara

-Lo que mi dama diga- dijo poniéndose de pie- pero no has respondido mi pregunta, crees que podamos a llegar a ser mas que amigos  
- En tus sueños Houshi

-Tan mal novio crees que sería

-Interpreta mi silencio

-Entonces no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo, y ahora que voy a hacer con todo esto que siento eh sango todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti y tu y tu..

-En verdad- se puso de pie sango- yo , yo también… todo este tiempo te he considerado mas que un amigo- ambos se miraron a los ojos como si no hubiera mas personas en el mundo solo ellos dos, después comenzaron a reír

-jajajajaja Kag hubieras visto tu cara- dijo Sango tomando asiento

-Sango creo que merecemos un oscar

- haber si así se te quita la loca idea de que Miroku y yo somos algo mas

-Si como crees que me enamoraría de Sango si es la viva imagen de inuyasha solo que en mujer

-Púdrete Houshi

-Ve hasta hablan igual

-Pues esos jueguitos suyos van a terminar mal…- dijo kagome dándole la última mordida a su sándwich – ya verán un día de estos van a andar tomados de la mano por toda la escuela

-Estoy tonta peno no tanto kag, me crees capaz de enamorarme de un pervertido

-Oye te recuerdo que sigo aquí eh!!

-Es la verdad…Y a todo esto a que debemos el honor de tu visita- pregunto Sango comiendo el pedacito de sándwich que miroku le dejo

-Pues venia a ver si sabias donde podía estar inuyasha

-Y debería saber por??

-Eres su hermana

-soy su hermana no su niñera

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ei bestia mira la preciosura que esta sentada en la mesa del fondo

-Animal esa es mi hermana

-Tu hermana no, yo digo la hermosa muchacha que esta tapando el inútil de miroku

-Aahh Kagome- respondió haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para ver de quien estaba hablando su amigo

-Con que asi se llama.. bonito nombre… oye bestia y como la conoces

-Pues es la amiga de mi hermana, se la pasa todo el tiempo en mi casa

-Tendré que ir mas seguido a tu casa , haber cuando invitas

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-que ves Kag o mejor dicho a quien ves??- Dijo sango, al ver la mirada fija de su amiga

-quien es el que esta allá saludando –Miroku y sango voltearon para ver a quien se refería – ha estado así desde un buen rato

-Es kouga- respondió miroku

-De seguro te están buscando miroku- dijo kagome

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Hay ese bueno para nada de miroku aun sigue tapando el hermoso paisaje

-Keh!!, que tiene de hermosa esa chiquilla

-Inuyasha tu de plano si estas ciego, bueno que tendría que esperar de ti

- y por que fue eso??¬¬

-No por nada, hay maldito miroku- reclamo kouga mientras se levantaba de su asiento- MIROKU QUITATE QUE TAPAS LA HERMOSA VISTA!!!!

-----------

-no creo que no estaban buscando a miroku- comento sango mientras miroku se hacia aun lado

-Entonces a quien buscan

-pues no se pero a mi no es

--------------------------------------------------------------

-HASTA QUE TE QUITAS ANIMAL… HOLA PRECIOSA!!!- grito kouga desde su lugar haciendo que sango, kagome y miroku buscaran a la persona a la que se refería kouga- TE HABLO A TI KAGOME!!!!

-no seria mejor que fueras hasta allá kouga- comento algo apenado ginta ya que todos estaban volteando hacia su mesa

----------------------------------------------------------

-y encontramos a la ganadora- dijo miroku

-Yo??

-Vamos hay otra kagome sentada aqui

-----------------------------------------------------------

-oye bestia ella es muy parecida a la de tu dibujo… no será que es ella??

-Quien ella- volteo para ver a kagome- no se que le ves de parecido esta mas bonito mi dibujo

-yo creo que si es la de el dibujo

-Y que si lo fuera

-que eso demostraría que tienes malos ratos pero no malos gustos- kouga respondió sin quitarle la vista a kagome

-Y tu a donde vas- pregunto inuyasha al ver que kouga se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaban kagome, sango y miroku

-a presentarme, no quiero ser el camarón que se lo lleva la corriente

-que??

-Es un dicho bestia "Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente" y creo que tu te quedaste dormido- le respondió Kouga mientras veía que kikyou se acercaba

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que viene hacia acá kag- le advirtió sango a kagome

-Por dios, mejor nos vamos sango por que se nos hace tarde para ingles

-Coyona

-Tu harías lo mismo sango

-Oye sango dejaron tarea en ingles

-No miroku no dejaron tarea, se supone que vamos a ver una película

-Ahhhh

-Que no entraste a la clase de ayer?-pregunto kagome poniéndose de pie al igual que sus amigos

-Si pero…

-pero estaba muy ocupado con como se llama como se llama

-Kimi- respondió miroku

-Si ella

-Kimi una alta güera oxigenada pupilentes azules- pregunto kagome

-si ella

-entonces no tienes competencia amiga-"consolo" kagome a sango mientras se dirijan a la salida de la cafetería

-Espera kagome!!-grito kouga alcanzando a kagome- te puedo acompañara a tu salón

-Creo que nosotros salimos sobrando Sango

-Creo que si, mejor vamonos

-Ni te atrevas Yukishiro – dijo kagome entre dientes mientras tomaba del brazo a sango

-Ni que te fuera a morder kag- respondió Sango safandose de su amiga

-Entonces me permites acompañarte

-Claro, por que no

-Entonces te veo al rato Kag

-si Sango

-Y en que salón vas?- le pregunto kouga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

----------------------------------------------------------------

-hola- le susurro kikyou al oído

-hola – respondió inuyasha tomándola de la cintura

-Nos vamos??

-Si-inuyasha se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas- Adiós muchachos nos vemos

-Inu apresúrate no vamos a llegar a ingles

- Ahora voy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y que película vamos a ver sango

-que necesitas

-que??

-ya oíste Houshi que necesitas, por lo regular estas coqueteando con toda mujer que se te ponga en frente, muy lejos de mi , solo cuando necesitas algo estas de como decirlo….. encimoso

-que no puedo estar cerca de mi mejor amiga- sonrió miroku poniendo su brazo en su hombro

-Otra vez problemas con koharu- dijo sango al ver la cara de koharu

-Bueno pues ahora que lo dices

-que fue lo que paso miroku

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-entonces vas conmigo en ingles

-Si kouga voy contigo en ingles

-Que tonto fui al no verte antes- dijo mientras ponía una banca aun lado de la kagome

-Kouga te puedo pedir un favor

-si claro lo que quieras

-deja de decir tantos halagos, la verdad son muy …

-en verdad te molestan, por que para ser honesto a mi también

-Entonces por que lo haces

-Pues no sabía como acercarme a ti, me interesas mucho kagome- le tomo las manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Este… yo…. Kouga..

-Higurashi

-Hojo- dijo kagome en un tono de alivio mientras retiraba sus manos de las de kouga

-Hola Higurashi, hiciste la tarea

-Tarea??

-Si kouga había tarea- respondió kagome al ver la cara de desconcierto de kouga

------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces no le pareció que terminaras con ella-Preguntó sango al oír la historia de su amigo

-Pues creo que no

-Pero que no terminaron hace semanas

-si, es lo que no entiendo, se que soy difícil de olvidar pero me esta desesperando

-si me lo imagino

-Por favor Sango ayúdame

-pero es tu ex-novia

-Y tu mi mejor amiga, por favor di que me ayudaras, si??

-Esta bien te ayudare, pero me debes una miroku

-gracias sango

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-muchachos antes de revisar la tarea. Guarden silencio por favor- Pidió la maestra al ver el relajo que había en el salón-Muchachos-trato de callarlos sin perder la paciencia- YA CALLENSE!!!!.... hasta que por fin, bien como saben todos los grupos de ingles tienen que hacer un proyecto para su examen final- la maestra se estaba desesperando aun mas al escuchar las voces de suplica de que no hubiera proyecto- Todavía no les digo que va a tratar el proyecto y ya están quejándose, si no se callan voy a empezar a sacar gente.. Gracias – continuo la maestra cuando todos guardaron silencio-el proyecto va a consistir en que canten una canción en ingles la fecha será el ultimo jueves de clases eso quiere decir que tienen como 3 semanas para aprenderse la canción ahora si saquen su tarea-termino el aviso mientras se dirigía a las mesas de kagome y kouga- Homework kouga

-Este miss yo..

-Hicimos la tarea juntos miss, es que yo no entendía muy bien y kouga me hizo el favor de explicarme-Interfirió kagome

-Ya veo señorita Higurashi, por esta vez la pasare pero las próximas tareas individuales y si no entiende algo pregunte por favor

-Si maestra

-Gracias- le agradeció kouga a kagome al ver que la maestra ya estaba lo bastante lejos para no descubrir la mentira

-No hay de que

La maestra siguió revisando tareas, después empezó a dar su clase

-_que se piensa Kouga que puede llegar asi como si nada y coquetearle pero por que me preocupa esa chiquilla_

-Y es por eso inuyasha que necesitamos hablar

-que??- pregunto volviendo a la realidad

-Todo este tiempo he estado hablando sola

-Que??

-No es posible, sabes que ya estoy harta

-Que??

-Necesitamos hablar inuyasha

-Y que estamos haciendo- dijo tomando la mano de kikyou

-Inuyasha esto ya no funciona, será mejor que aquí termine

-ME ESTAS TERMINANDO EN CLASE DE INLGES!!!!

-Inuyasha, kikyou pueden arreglar sus asuntos personales afuera

-Si maestra- respondió kikyou poniéndose de pie inuyasha iba detrás de ella

-Hasta que por fin le pasa algo bueno a inuyasha

-Kouga quieres hacerle compañía a inuyasha y kikyou

-No maestra

----------------------------------------------------------

-Ya viste inuyasha nos sacaron por tu culpa

-Y que querías que hiciera, me estabas terminando asi como si nada

-Ves contigo en verdad no se puede- estaba a punto de irse cuando inuyasha la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera

-No te vas hasta que aclaremos esto

-Inuyasha me estas lastimando

-Mas de lo que me estas lastimando tu, no lo creo

-Entiende inuyasha esto ya no tiene sentido, cada quien esta por su lado y yo ya no se que siento por ti

-Que!!!!.... por favor kikyou llevamos juntos dos años y ahora me dices que no sabes que es lo que sientes por mi por favor

-Inuyasha es lo mejor, para ambos necesitamos pensar las cosas

-Pensar en que, en que todo esto ha sido un engaño

-Inuyasha esto no fue un engaño pero míranos ya todo es una monotonía una rutina… nosotros se fue al olvido entiendelo

-Pero y yo… tu tomaste la decisión sin pensar en mi

-Tu, tu y tu entiende estoy cansada de ti!!!!-por unos momentos ambos se vieron fijamente- necesito tiempo inuyasha, tiempo sin ti… lo mejor será terminar- con eso kikyou se marcho, inuyasha dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño de los hombres

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-bueno aquí nos quedamos- paro la cinta la maestra- antes de que se vayan necesito decirles lo de el proyecto

-Miroku despiértate ya término la película

-Que-levanto la cara y vio a Sango después volteo para ver a la maestra y regreso su mirada a sango -que paso??

-Ya termino la película

-Hasta que por fin- se tallo los ojos y se estiro –y ahora que esta diciendo la maestra- pregunto al ver a la maestra enfrente de la puerta obstruyendo la salida

-Va a decir que tenemos que hacer de proyecto para ingles

-Ay no

-Muchachos tomen asiento de cualquier forma no van a salir hasta que les diga-Resignados todos a no salir tomaron asiento, la maestra siguió parada enfrente de la puerta-Gracias. Como saben muchachos tenemos que hacer un proyecto y como yo se que están cansados de proyectos y ya vamos a salir de vacaciones, les propongo esto… su compañera Sango saben que toca el violín y va a haber un concierto a finales del mes- Todos muy "discretamente" voltearon a ver a Sango, haciendo que se sonrojara toda- El punto es el siguiente, el concierto se va a dar en el auditorio de la escuela, así que el proyecto va ser asistir al concierto

-Pero miss donde vamos a comprar los boletos

-Sango- nuevamente la mirada de todo el salón se fijo en sango

-Si miss??

-Tu nos podrías conseguir los boletos

-Si claro maestra

-Entonces aquí los van a comprar.. yo ese día voy a estar en la entrada checando de que vallan para ponerles su porcentaje del proyecto entendido??

-Si maestra- dijo el salón en unísono

-Muy bien los veo mañana para seguir con la película

-Si maestra-Todos salieron como de rayo en el momento que la maestra abrió la puerta

----------------------------------------------------------

-Miroku

-Koharu, hola como estas

-Bien gracias, por que me has estado evitando

-Evitándote .. yo?? Para nada

-Entonces que te parece si vamos al cine saliendo de la escuela-miroku fue dando pasaos para atrás a medida que koharu se le acercaba peligrosamente

-No puedo koharu tengo partido en la tarde

-Entonces después del partido, no creo que salgas muy tarde

-Miroku- Sango se acerco a miroku dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Sango- dijo Kohaju matando a sango con la mirada

-Koharu hola….oye miroku dijiste que me ibas a acompañar a mi salón

-Es cierto- respondió en un estado de shock por el saludo de sango

-Pues ya vamonos se me hace tarde

-Si

-Adiós koharu

-Si adiós

--------------------------------------------------

-Ya se fue??-soltó la mano de miroku

-Quien??

-Koharu

-ah…..si

-Lo mejor es que me valla a mi salón

-Déjame acompañarte

- Esta bien- sango miró a miroku con una cara de confusión-

-Y de que trato la película de ingles

-Tu no cambias miroku

---------------------------------------------------

-Ahhhh!!!- por décima vez golpeo la pared

-Estas bien bestia

-no me provoques kouga no estoy de humor- fue al lavamanos y mojo su cara

-Ya inuyasha no te pongas así, te hizo un favor al terminar contigo

- Kouga no me molesta que haya terminado conmigo, si no que se haya esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo, me hizo perder mi tiempo

-Primer paso negación

-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor kouga- impacto a su amigo contra la pared

-Ya perdón

-------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi salón

-No hay de que-vio como sango se metía a su salón y cuando vio que ya no salía se dirigió al suyo, durante el camino estuvo observando su mano-_será que… no no puede ser..- _observo su reloj, se le hacia tarde, corrió todo lo que le restaba para llegar a su salón

-hola Kag- saludo a su amiga dejando su mochila aun lado de su banca

-Hola- regreso el saludo con una cara de aburrimiento

-Por que la cara

-Es que hoy salimos a las tres,

-Es verdad

-Y primero nos toca Ciencias políticas y las dos ultimas clases son contabilidad TT- la única respuesta de su amiga fue un suspiro

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- entro la maestra

-Maestra vamos a ver película- pregunto ayame al ver que la maestra entraba con la televisión

-Bueno al menos en esta clase nos vamos a poder dormir- le susurro Sango a Kagome

Las últimas clases fueron eternas, pero por fin ya solo faltaban algunos minutos para salir de la tortura de contabilidad (nótese que no me gustan los números)

-Tarea me van a hacer el balance general del ejercicio 3 de la página 110 de los dos tipos de cuenta, para mañana

-Pagina cual??- pregunto kagome a sango algo mareada de tantos números

-110

-Gracias, bueno por lo menos ya terminaron las clases del día de hoy

-Si- respondió sango guardando todas sus cosas- oye me acompañas a mi casillero necesito dejar algunos libros y llevarme los de la tarea

-si claro- ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón

-Hasta que por fin salen

-Miroku que haces aquí??

-Pues esperando a que la señorita yukishiro saliera, para irnos a comer

-Solo tomo unas cosas de mi casillero y nos vamos esta bien

-Si pero no tardes, que ya tengo hambre-

Los tres caminaron hasta el casillero, de sango, dejo las cosas que no necesitaba y tomo los libros que necesitaba, después acompañaron a kagome al suyo

-Gracias por acompañarme, entonces los veo mañana

-como que los veo mañana que no nos vas a acompañar a comer

-Es que no traigo dinero Sango

-No importa miroku invita

-Si ya sabes, déjame en bancarrota

-No en verdad muchas gracias

-Ya kag nos vamos y no hay pero que valga

-Esta bien

-Y a donde vamos a comer señoritas

-Pues la cafetería sigue abierta- propuso kagome

-No comida de cafetería no, que les parece si vamos al ichi-go que esta junto a la tienda de juegos, el que esta en la plaza veleros

-No creo que alcancemos a venir y regresar

-Yo digo que si kag, hacemos 15 o 20 minutos en camión, si no pues pedimos un taxi

-Que crees que soy rico o que??

-Este.. no.. tu sabes que te lo voy a pagar, cuando venga inuyasha al partido le pido dinero

-jajajajaja, mejor vamonos a comer les parece

-Me parece una mejor idea- dijo kagome

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya ven les dije que no tardaríamos mas de 20 minutos…. Que poca fe tienen eh!!- dijo sango bajándose del camión, estaban en la entrada de la plaza

-Que les parece si mejor nos vamos a comer-suplico miroku al escuchar por tercera ves el gruñido de su estomago

-Jajajaja si- respondió kagome mientras los tres se dirigían al ichi-go

-AAAAAAAAAA

-Que paso sango??- pregunto miroku algo preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado a su amiga

-Que bello

-Que el traje de baño

-No kag el osito

-Creo que estaría mejor el traje de baño- sango le lanzo una mirada fulmínate a miroku por el comentario- que?? Al menos se te vería mejor

-Jajajaja ¬¬ que gracioso, mejor vamonos a comer por que si no, no vamos a llegar

-Eso estoy pidiendo desde hace rato

----------------------------Miroku´s Pov-------------------------------

_Por fin llegamos al restaurante, nota nunca vayas a una plaza con dos mujeres en la que haya mas puestos de ropa que de comida, no es bueno para el estomago_

_-Hay que sentarnos en esta mesa- dijo sango, en verdad yo no comprendo por que escogen la mesa si todas son iguales y sirven para lo mismo en fin ya quiero comer… si ahí viene la mesera, pero que bonitas piernas tiene, se acerco y nos pidió nuestra orden por fin algo de comer , yo pedí que me trajera una hamburguesa grande y un refresco de manzana, kagome pidió una hamburguesa chica y refresco de manzana también, sango solo pidió una malteada de fresa -Segura sango- le pregunte ella no suele comer tan poco, por lo general arrasa con todo, ella solo dijo si no tengo mucha hambre, después de que la mesera tomara nuestra orden ellas empezaron a hablar de un muchacho que estaba sentado a dos mesas de nosotros, que le ven, si es alto rubio ojos azules pero de seguro es gay… ooo ahí viene de nuevo la hermosa mesera y con nuestra comida, nos dejo la comida y se fue, todos empezamos a comer, sango tomo su maleada y le quito la tapa al envase de plástico, sango y sus manías. _

_-_jajajajajaja-_me reí de sango al ver el bigote de leche que le había quedado, kag al verlo también se hecho a reír conmigo_

-De que se ríen- _pregunto al ver que nos moríamos de la risa_

-Es que te quedo malteada en los labios-_ me acerque a ella y con mi pulgar le quite la malteada, algo extraño paso con ese roce, por alguna razón quería que mis labios estuvieran en lugar de mi pulgar, que cosas dices miroku, la falta de alimento te esta dañando la mente_

-------------------------------Normal POV--------------------------------

-Pasa algo miroku- pregunto Sango al ver la cara de su amigo

-no no es nada- contesto y volvió a comer su hamburguesa

- Ya casi es hora del partido, será mejor que pidamos la cuenta- dijo kagome viendo su reloj

-Alguien ya esta desesperada por ver a inuyasha

-No es eso miroku, yo lo digo por ti

-Si claro

-Kag tiene razón, ya hay que pedir la cuenta si no, no vamos a alcanzar a tomar el camión y vas a tener que pagar el taxi eh!!

- OK. Disculpe señorita nos puede traer la cuenta- miroku le pidió a la mesera

La mesera les trajo la cuenta, pagaron y salieron a la parada de autobuses esperaron solo 5 minutos al camión, después de 20 minutos de viaje llegaron nuevamente a la escuela. Miroku salio disparado al baño para ponerse su uniforme, Sango y Kagome se fueron al campo de juego para alcanzar un buen lugar para ver el partido, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que empezó a las 5 en punto, como en todos los partidos Sango y kagome estuvieron apoyándolos en todo.

Ya solo faltaban unos minutos iban empatados 3 a 3 kouga le dio un pase a inuyasha, inuyasha se coloco en frente del portero, paro la pelota y tiro, el balón choco con la mano del portero marcando el gol de la victoria para el equipo de inuyasha, el arbitro sonó el silbato marcando el final de el partido, debían admitirlo sus adversarios se las habían puesto difícil en el campo, este partido si les había costado mas trabajo, pero al fin habían ganado.

----------------------------Sango´s POV--------------------------

-Siiiiiii, ganaron- _grito parándose de su lugar y empezando a brincar como loca cuando el arbitro marco el fin de el partido--_Sango ganaron

-siiiii- _le dije con una gran sonrisa, ya sabia que iban a ganar aunque en algunos momentos lo dude, por fin miroku había pasado a la selección de la escuela de eso estaba segura_

-Vamos a felicitar a miroku - _me dijo kagome, yo sabia que no era precisamente a miroku quien iba a felicitar, le dije si y bajamos las gradas para ir a la cancha, apenas y pusimos un pie en esta y kouga intercepto a kag, me gustaría que estuviera con mi hermano por que se cuanto quiere esa niña a Inuyasha, pero como que inuyasha es un poco distraído, después de recuperarme del pequeño ataque de risa al ver la cara de kag cuando kouga la tomo de la cintura, pero mas me dio risa al ver la cara de inuyasha, pobre no sabe disimular para nada_

-----------------Inuyasha´s POV-----------------------------------

_jajajaja__ esa chiquilla ya empezó a saltar, que creía que íbamos a perder, a que hora nos vendrán a felicitar, ya ahí viene, será mejor que me acerque disimuladamente, ya se primero dejo que sango me felicite y después esa chiquilla, si eso estará bien…. pero que demonios, que esta haciendo Kouga con que derecho cree que la puede abrazar.. inuyasha que estas diciendo a ti que mas te da con quien este esa chiquilla, lo peor del caso es que si te importa y que desearías que tu estuvieras en el lugar de Kouga, Feh!! Que haga lo que se le plazca.._

---------------------------Sango´s POV----------------------------

_segu__ buscando a miroku con la vista, si por fin ahí esta lo mejor será ir a felicitarlo_ –muchas felicidades… mi….-._dios me esta besando, por que me siento tan bien…. pero_ _que estoy haciendo le estoy respondiendo el beso, esto no es bueno…será que en verdad me gusta miroku, pero por que… _

---------------------Normal POV---------------------

-muchas felicidades… mi- sin dejarla terminar miroku le dio un beso después de un rato Sango abrió los ojos y vio el motivo del beso terminando con este

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver eso, miroku había besado a sango

-Miroku que te pasa!!- le reclamo inuyasha tomándolo de la camisa-Es a mi hermana a la que acabas de besar

-Inuyasha no te alteres, hay una explicación para todo esto

-Y la estoy esperando

- inuyasha que no es obvio- dijo sango mostrándole que koharu había estado vigilando a miroku

-Me ha estado persiguiendo desde que terminamos, le pedí ayuda a sango

-Eso quiere decir que tu aceptaste- soltó inuyasha a miroku y le dirigió una cara de confusión a sango

-Se podría decir que si, aunque nunca dijimos algo de un beso

-Tómalo como un regalo- sonrió miroku

-Tienes suerte de que no sea sesshoumaru, si no ya te habría partido la cara

-Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya a las clases de violín, ya es algo tarde me puedes dar dinero para el taxi inuyasha

-Claro pero te vas a ir tu sola

-Yo te acompaño

-Tu la acompañaras miroku- pregunto un mas confuso inuyasha

-Si tiene algo de malo que la acompañe

- No nada entonces te veo en la casa…- saco su cartera y le dio el dinero para el taxi de ida y regreso- y sango- la llamo al ver que miroku ya estaba algo lejos como para escuchar

- Si??

-Están jugando con fuego… ten cuidado- Sango asintió con la cabeza y alcanzo a miroku

----------------------------------------------------

-entonces que me dices Kagome, si me acompañas por un helado

-Ya es muy tarde lo mejor será que me vaya kouga

-Entonces te acompaño hasta tu casa… oye bestia te importa si antes de dejarte pasamos a la casa de Kagome

-Que???- respondió inuyasha

-Inuyasha dice que no hay problema, entonces vamonos- Kagome no pudo hablar solo mostró una sonrisa

------------------------------------

-Señor por favor déjeme aquí- pidió miroku al taxista que lo bajara en la plaza

-Pero por que aqui

-Es que se me olvido comprar algo que necesitaba

-Hay miroku

-Si quieres vete te alcanzo en tus clases

-No como crees te espero

-Ok tratare de no tardarme

Miroku se bajo del taxi, sango vio como desde la ventanilla su amigo corría, hacia donde ira, se preguntaba, después de unos 5 minutos miroku regreso al taxi

-Me tarde mucho- subió al taxi

-No, que traes en la bolsa-

-Nada

-A donde los llevo- pregunto el taxista

-A la casa de la cultura- dijo miroku tratando de evadir el tema de la bolsa

-Que traes en la bolsa miroku

-Que nada Sango

-De seguro son tus revistas cochinas- el comentario de sango hizo que el taxista viera por el retrovisor a miroku con una mirada de "niño calenturiento"

-No como crees

-Como si no te conociera

-Ya te dije que esas revistas no eran mías

-Si claro

-En verdad

-Si lo que digas

-Jóvenes aquí esta bien

-si señor, muchas gracias cuanto va a ser- le respondió sango

- Serán 35 pesos

-Aquí tiene. Gracias

Sango y miroku bajaron del taxi y entraron en el edificio, sango entro a su salón, se le había hecho un poco tarde, tomo su violín y puso atención a su clase, miroku tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en el salón y espero a Sango

Esto es todo por hoy así antes de que se me olvide (como suele pasar).. se han de preguntar por que miroku y sango están en el mismo salón de ingles si se supone que sango va con kagome , inuyasha y kouga en el mismo salón y miroku va en otro aparte, pues es sencillo de contesta:

La historia la relaciono mucho con la escuela en donde voy ya que es ahí donde me inspiro en los capítulos, entonces en la escuela antes de entrar te hacen un examen de ingles para ver que nivel de ingles tienes ya que saben que nivel tienes te juntan con los de tu mismo nivel, es por eso ke sango y miroku, están en el mismo salón de ingles …

Aclarado ya ese punto que creo que no es importante pero se presta a confusión de el orden de los salones….. espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus reviews…. Y perdonen por la tardanza.. espero que los próximos capítulos sean así de largos así que paciencia para la actualizada ..bueno me voy para seguir con el capitulo 7….. les dejare un pequeño adelanto

-No me tienes confianza miroku

-si pero

-entonces dime que traes en la bolsa

-Esta bien, pero yo te la quería dar la próxima semana pero… ojalá te guste – miroku metió la mano a la bolsa y saco...

-------------------------

-Sesshoumaru mate!!!!- sango dio la vuelta al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su hermano- Sesshoumaru, que no me escuchabas

-Por desgracia si

-Muy gracioso eh!!!

-------------------------------

bien eso es algo que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo hasta la próxima actualización


	7. Una gran Sorpresa primera parte

Ahora si tarde en actualizar.. pero en mi defensa debo decir que no tenia Internet... para subirlo, por que como les había dicho antes mi computadora esta medio loca, pero ya compusieron mi computadora, bueno lo humanamente posible pero aún hay peores cosas snif snif empecé exámenes las semanas pasadas y pues no pude escribir, han de estar pensando otra vez exámenes, se me hace que es mentira.. pero bueno fuera que fueran mentiras.. pero para mi desgracia nop, apenas salgo de unos exámenes cuando dos semanas después empiezo los nuevos.. pero al menos tiene su parte buena más vacaciones, bien como ven estoy tratando que los capítulos estén largos aunque los tenga que partir en dos como este por lo largo XD, pero como compensación por el tiempo de espera lo hare, ahora pasemos a mi parte favorita … Reviews!!!

**Kagome****-chan** : me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que este te guste igual… aunke haya tardado un pokito U

**Norely** ojala te siga encantando el fic, en este capitulo pongo algo acerca de cómo se conocieron, no es mucho pero si lo pusiera todo de un jalón que pongo en capítulos siguientes, por eso solo pongo pokito aja si claro XD, voy a tratar de poner mas de cómo se conocieron

**ana-chan** : jajaja aki esta tu tan esperado capitulo, has de decir ke mientras mas lo esperabas mas me tarde pero gomen.. la inspiración me llegaba a las 2 de la mañana y pues ni modo de venirme a la comp. A esas horas.,, mi pa me hubiera colgado XD

**jessy**: Muxas gracias por darte una escapadita para leer el capitulo, significa muxio T.T, muxas gracias

**YaShi****-mgj**: Ke bien ke te encanto T.T me hace muy feliz lo siento últimamente ando de melodramtica.. la edad, la edad XD, y con lo de el osito mm mejor dejo ke lo leas

**Inubuggymiau**: muxas gracias, me entusiasma mucho ver que leen mi fic, ojala te siga gustando y espero seguir viendo tu review

**Sango Hiraikoutsu**: me encanta que me den sugerencias para este fic, ya que todas las ideas son bienvenidas, la idea de el lemon no suena mal, me encantaría escribir uno, pero claro esta necesitaría consultarlo con todos los lectores si a ellos no les molesta, pondre el lemon.. si no, nos sacrificaremos a crear otro fic

**Ivanvx**: me alegra muxio ke hayas leido mis lokeras, al igual ke te haya gustado muxas graxias

En fin muxas gracias a todos

Disclaimer:.. bueno como todos ya saben, pues inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Después de esta triste realidad los dejo con el capitulo 7

**Una gran sorpresa (primera parte)**

-Con que aquí vives

-Sip aquí esta su casa

-Muchas gracias, nunca me imagine que vivieras en un templo- le dijo kouga mientras le abría la puerta del carro a kagome

-Muchas gracias kouga, pues si aquí vivo

-que interesante lugar

-Bueno pues creo que adiós

-Como que adiós permítenos acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa

-Pero solo tengo que subir las escaleras, no me voy a perder

-no digo que te vayas a perder, pero que clase de caballeros seriamos si te dejáramos aquí verdad bestia

-See

-Pero se les hará tarde

-Tarde no para nada será todo un placer llevarte hasta la puerta de tu casa

-Bueno si tu lo dices- dio un suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras

-Vamos inuyasha

-Keh!!- mientras abría la puerta para salir, cerro esta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Kouga y kagome ya estaban algo alejados así que comenzó a apresurarse

#####

Después de una hora la clase al fin término, miroku no resistió más y se quedo dormido casi al inicio de la clase

-Miroku despierta ya termino

-mmm ya- respondió aun dormido

-si ya vamonos, al menos que te quieras quedar

-No

Miroku se puso de pie tomo su mochila y la bolsa que traía, y ambos salieron del salón. Caminaron hacia la salida, miroku cuidaba muy celosamente la bolsa, y sango al igual que durante toda la clase Sango no le quitaba la vista a esa bolsa, que era lo que contenía, su curiosidad la estaba matando, tenia que saber, que era lo que escondía ahí miroku, si como el decía no era nada malo entonces por que no se lo enseñaba

-no me vas a decir que es lo que guardas en esa bolsa- su curiosidad en verdad la estaba atormentando debía saber que era lo que tenia esa bolsa

-mmm nop

-por que??, si dices que no es nada malo, por que no me dices que hay allí-

-Que curiosa eres, recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato

Sango ya no podía mas necesitaba saber que era lo que tenía esa bolsa fuera bueno o alguna de las cochinadas de miroku, pero tenía que saberlo ya; avanzo un poco más rápido y se puso delante de miroku, impidiéndole que siguiera caminando

-No me tienes confianza miroku

-si pero

-entonces dime que traes en la bolsa

-Esta bien, pero yo te la quería dar la próxima semana pero… ojalá te guste – miroku metió la mano a la bolsa y saco lo que estaba en la bolsa

-Miroku… es, es... es la "señora vaca"…gracias, gracias, gracias- tomo la vaquita de peluche

-Me alegro que todavía te acuerdes, no es el osito que viste en el aparador pero…

-Como la podía olvidar, si esta vaquita me la regalo sesshoumaru…muchas gracias miroku-le dio una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo-Muchas gracias

-De nada aunque sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor inversión haberte comprado ese traje de baño

Sango se quedo viendo fijamente el peluche, sin prestar atención a lo que miroku le decía, le traía tantos recuerdos ese peluche

- Tu mama la encontró en el sótano y le pedí que me la diera para ver si la podían arreglar

-Esta como nueva, muchas gracias miroku

-de nada, apuesto que hiten tampoco la ha olvidado- comenzó a reírse miroku

-Oye tenia 7 años además era lo menos que se merecía, era la "Señora vaca", nadie se mete con la "señora vaca"

------------------Flash Back----------------

_Sango estaba muy feliz, de tarea les habían dejado traer una cosa que fuera muy especial para ellos, y lo más importante para ella era la "señora vaca" y como no serlo si era un regalo de Sesshoumaru, no podía esperar para enseñársela a su mejor amiga kagome. Entró al salón muy contenta, abrazando fuertemente a la "señora vaca", cuando todo ocurri_

_-Pero miren quien llego.. Sango la tonta- dijo burlonamente Hiten- Y que es lo que traes- le arrebato el peluche a Sango_

_-Dámelo Hiten es mío!!_

_-Oooo que bello es un perro con cuernos_

_-Es una vaca, y ya dámela- dijo saltando para alcanzarla_

_-No me digas que este es tu cosa importante, pero si solo es un perro con cuernos_

_-Es una vaca y te dije que me la dieras_

_-si digo que es un perro con cuernos es un perro con cuernos entendiste tonta_

_-Dámela hiten_

_-Uuuy que miedo te tengo_

_-Hiten!!_

_-La quieres, la quieres_

_-Dámela hiten!!!_

_-Vamos a ver que puede hacer el perro con cuernos- le dio la espalda a sango y comenzó a jalarle las patas a la vaquita hasta que la rompió- que divertido se desarma- continuo jalándole las demás patitas y los cuernitos_

_Sango se quedo viendo como hiten rompía su peluche, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ver a la vaquita destrozada_

_-Hiten!!-dijo en un tono de enojo_

_-Que quieres sango_

_al__ dar Hiten la vuelta para ver a Sango, ella le dio un puñetazo en la nariz _

_-Te dije que me la devolvieras- tomo las partes del peluche y se dirigió a su lugar_

-------------------------Fin del flash back-------------------

-si mal no recuerdo le rompiste la nariz verdad??- preguntó miroku, parando un taxi

-Sip, creo que si- poniendo una cara de lo más inocente mientras subía al taxi, seguida por miroku  
-quien creería que una niña de 7 años le rompiera la nariz a alguien

-deja recordarte que tengo 3 hermanos, algo se me tenia que pegar o no?- miroku solo rió al comentario que hizo sango en su defensa

###

-esta es mi casa

-entonces ahora si adiós

-Creo que si- kagome empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, kouga se estaba acercando lentamente, pero no solo kagome comenzaba ponerse nervioso conforme se acercaba kouga, también inuyasha si un grito a lo lejos se hubiera escuchado deteniendo el momento de seguro el lo habría hecho.

-Hermana!!!- gritó souta, abriendo la puerta al ver que su hermana ya había llegado-Inu no nii-chan como estas- corrió a saludarlo

-souta!!- dijo Inuyasha en un tono de agradecimiento, si no fuera por el kouga hubiera besado a kagome de eso estaba seguro, conocía muy bien a su amigo

-Ven quiero enseñarte el nuevo juego de video que compre- lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia la casa

-Pues ya que inuyasha paso, no gustas pasar tu también kouga??

-Seria un honor

-Buenas noches Inuyasha-saludo la mama de Kagome

-Buenas noches señora

-Ven inuyasha voy a mostrarte el juego

-Si, con permiso

-Propio- respondió la madre de kagome, viendo como souta jalaba a inuyasha hacia la sala, mientras su hija entraba con otro muchacho- Hija llegaste

-Buenas noches mama, el es kouga

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches señora

###

-Mamá papa ya llegue!!- abrió la puerta dejando aun lado la mochila, sin soltar su peluche, miroku hizo lo mismo

-Estamos en la cocina hija- respondió izayoi

Al oír en donde estaban se dirigieron hacia la cocina, abrieron la puerta y en efecto ahí se encontraban cenando

-buenas noches señorita

-Buenas noches papa-contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches miroku- dijo izayoi dándole una gran sonrisa

-Buenas noches

-Y tu hermano Sango?- pregunto izayoi

-No se pensé que ya estaba aquí, creo que se iba a regresar con kouga

-Entonces ya va a llegar algo tarde ay ese muchacho…Pero que veo.. es la señora vaca si no me equivoco verdad hija-comento inutashio al ver el viejo peluche de su hija como nuevo, mientras sango tomaba asiento aun lado de su mamá..

-Veo que si lo pudiste mandar arreglar miroku-comentó izayoi

-si- respondió miroku

-Y como les fue en el partido miroku- dijo kohaku después de pasar un bocado de su cereal

-Muy bien…

-Ganaron- lo interrumpió Sango

-Ya veo felicidades, pero siéntate no te quedes parado- Dijo inutashio-Gustas algo de cenar

-No muchas gracias señor, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya mis papas han de estar preocupados

-pero como te vas a ir a estas horas tu solo, Inutashio lo puedes llevar- le pidio Izayoi

-Claro- respondió tomando una rebanada de pan- no vienes Sango

-no pá gracias

-Yo voy!! Yo voy!!

-Ok tu vas pero primero termina tu cereal Kohaku- dijo Izayoi al ver que kohaku aun no terminaba, kohaku tomo el plato y de un sorbo se acabo el cereal

-Listo

-Entonces ahorita regresamos-tomo las llaves y los tres hombres salieron de la cocina

-Es un buen muchacho

-Si, mamá- respondió Sango

-seria un buen novio no crees

-Mama!!- exclamo sango algo ruborizada por el comentario

-solo digo la verdad hija

###

No podía evitar que su corazón latiera así de rápido, tan solo tenerlo enfrente de ella pero a la vez tan lejos, le alegraba el día

-La cena esta lista- ambos jóvenes despegaron su vista del televisor y voltearon a ver quien los llamaba

-Hermana, ya vamos- respondió souta volteando de nuevo al televisor, sin embargo inuyasha se quedo viendo fijamente en sus ojos, esa mirada.. Podría perderse en ella durante horas, pero por que tan solo verla le producía tanta dicha, pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando esos ojos cafés ya no lo vieron mas

-Te gane inu no nii-chan te gane!!!

-Kehh.. Tonto juego ¬¬

-Ven vamos a cenar

Ambos se pararon y fueron al comedor, Souta se sentó aun lado de su abuelo, kagome estaba en medio de kouga y su madre y su padre en la cabecera

-Buenas noches inuyasha

-Buenas noches señor Higurashi

-Ven inuyasha siéntate aquí- le pido souta señalando la silla aun lado de el

-Gracias- dijo inuyasha y tomo asiento

-Inu no nii-chan el sábado iras a vernos jugar?

-Souta hijo, tu cena se va a enfriar-souta afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a comer

-Claro que si, no me pierdo ninguno de sus partidos- contesto inuyasha y empezó a comer la cena

-Mañana llega sesshoumaru verdad-pregunto Tatsuha, a lo que inuyasha solo afirmo con la cabeza- y a que hora llega?

- Llega a las 7 de la noche según me dijo Sango

-Sango ha de estar muy contenta- comento Saluky

-Si………… no se si Sango les dijo pero le va a hacer una cena mi mamá a sesshoumaru- dijo rompiendo el silencio que se empezaba a formar

-Oh si es cierto Sango me pidió que les dijera- hablo por primera vez kagome en toda la cena, no había hablando antes por lo nerviosa que estaba tenerlo en frente de ella la estaba poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que pensaba y por mas que quería evitar verlo sus ojos la traicionaban haciendo que su mirada se clavara fijamente en el

-Si si me dijo Izayoi, hoy en la mañana que la vi.- respondió Saluky alo que Kagome solo agacho la cabeza y siguió cenando mientras su abuelo narraba una de sus historias ancestrales

###

-Muchas gracias señor- dijo miroku al ver que ya habían llegado a su casa y la camioneta se había detenido por completo

-No hay de que- respondió inutashio, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y saliendo del auto, al igual que miroku, quedándose kohaku en la camioneta

Caminaron hacia la puerta, acto seguido miroku saco de su mochila las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta

-Pasee por favor

-Gracias miroku, pero es mejor que me vaya

-Como guste

-Gracias de todas formas, mejor mañana los esperamos para cenar

-si señor y gracias

-Gracias a ti por llevar a Sango

-No hay de que yo encantado

-Lo se miroku y Gracias por quererla tanto

-Pues de nada creo- contesto un poco sonrojado por el agradecimiento de Inutashio

###

-Muchas gracias, por la cena estuvo deliciosa- salieron kouga e Inuyasha

-No gracias a ustedes por traer a kagome- Se despidió Tatsuha, abrazando a su esposa

-Entonces hasta mañana kagome-Se despidió kouga

-Gracias

-No hay por que fue todo un placer

-Adiós inu no nii-chan

-Adiós souta, hasta mañana en la cena- se despidió inuyasha, alzo un poco la cabeza para también despedirse de esa mirada que había cautivado su corazón, a lo que kagome solo sonri

-Entonces hasta mañana inuyasha

-Hasta mañana señor

Kouga e inuyasha bajaron las escaleras del templo, hasta llegar al auto.

###

-ane-ue, ane-ue

-mmm- contesto Sango medio dormida

-ane-ue estas dormida

-No kohaku- levanto la cabeza, viendo a su hermano quien traía una almohada luego vio el reloj, y observo que eran las 4:30-Kohaku ya viste que hora es?

-Si lo se pero no podía dormir, me puedo quedar contigo

-Y por que no te vas con Inuyasha

-Es que el hace habla dormido y me da miedo, anda ane-ue puedo quedarme si??

-no crees que ya estas demasiado grandecito- Kohaku puso una carita de perro regañado sabia que así su hermana no resistiría- Esta bien, esta bien te puedes quedar

-Gracias ane-ue- fue corriendo hasta la cama de su hermana, vio que aun seguía tendida, la distendió y se metió entre las cobijas, miro un rato a su hermana quien seguía en el escritorio, podía ver que algo hacia pero no sabia bien que era lo que mantenía a su hermana despierta-Ane-ue no piensas dormir?- decidió preguntarle

-No hasta que termine

-Y que haces?-salio de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana para ver lo que hacia-Que es?

-Es un secreto- respondió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo- Listo!!- grito dando los últimos detalles a lo que hacia causando que kohaku saltara del susto, sango se paro de la silla y fue a su armario, kohaku no entendía nada de lo que su hermana hacia

-Que buscas sango?

-Se que estaba por aquí- dijo empezando a sacar un montón de cajas- si esta es

-Una caja vieja?

-No es solo una caja vieja- camino hasta su cama y se sentó en la orilla prendió su lamparita de mesa y abrió la caja- Esto es lo que buscaba- le dijo a kohaku mientras sacaba un pedazo de tela- Dime la verdad crees que se parecen?- dijo poniendo en contraste ambos trozos de tela

-mmm si- se acerco y alejo varias veces Kohaku para observarlo detalladamente- Si se parecen mucho, y que son

-se llaman pañuelos

-Y para que los quieres, en especial este- señalo el que estaba guardado en la caja

-Ya te dije que es un secreto

-No me digas que es lo que has estado haciendo todas las noches, en lugar de practicar

-Si

-Pues no entiendo para que lo haces- se paro de la cama y le dio la vuelta a esta para acurrucarse del lado opuesto y quedar profundamente dormido, Sango se levanto, volvió a guardar la caja en su armario, fue hacia su escritorio y saco una pequeña cajita puso el pañuelo que hizo y la envolvió, guardo el paquetito, vio su reloj faltaban 15 a las 5, se fue a su cama y acostándose a un lado de su hermano, quedo profundamente dormida.

###

-Sango que paso?-Pregunto la pelirroja al ver entrando al salón a su amiga, justo cuando su profesor salía

-Lo siento me quede dormida- contesto poniendo su mochila en la silla y saco su cuaderno se sentó y vio los números escritos en el pizarrón, poniendo una cara de angustia-Vieron nuevo tema?

-Si- contesto su mejor amiga mientras caminaba al lugar de Sango- Si quieres te explico el fin de semana, no es muy difícil

-Gracias Kag, te lo agradezco mucho

-No hay de que- contesto son una gran sonrisa

-y por que te desvelaste?

-Si por que te desvelaste- todas voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz para ver quien era

-Es que tenia una cosa muy importante que hacer

-Tan importante era- tomo asiento enfrente de Sango, la vio fijamente a los ojos y levanto una ceja

-Si era muy importante miroku

-Bueno nostras nos vamos verdad ayame??

-Ah??, aah si- corrigió al ver la mirada que le daba kagome, ambas dieron la vuelta y salieron del salón

-Que??- pregunto al ver la mirada que miroku le dirigía

-estoy esperando a que me digas que es eso tan importante que te hizo faltar a las tres primeras clases- respondió sin quitarle la vista de los ojos, esos ojos en los que últimamente se perdía, esos ojos que lo estaban llenando de confusión, esos ojos que lo ponían nervioso

-pronto sabrás que era todo a su debido tiempo

-Entonces debe ser algo muy bueno, para que lo ocultes- con una serenidad en el rostro le respondió, tratando de ocultar esa curiosidad que tenia, tomo la cara de sango entre sus dedos y con su pulgar le limpio restos de pasta dental que tenia en el la mejilla

-Que??

-Te quedo pasta de dientes

-Aaah, gracias- su corazón latía rápidamente, pero pronto esos latidos disminuyeron y una tristeza llego a su corazón al ver que la mano de miroku se alejaba de su rostro- _"Por que me pongo así, si solo es mi amigo o no"_-penso mientras con una gran sonrisa traba de ocultar las mariposas que sentía al tenerlo enfrente de ella

-_"Me encanta cuando sonríes"-_ pensó al ver la sonrisa que puso- Creo que ya va a comenzar tu clase- dijo al ver entrando a kagome y ayame seguidas por el profesor

-Si- trato de sonar lo mas normal posible

-Te veo luego entonces- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a sango, lo cual la saco de onda

-Si creo- respondió viendo como desaparecía cuando cruzaba la puerta

-que fue eso sango??- pregunto algo sorprendida kagome al ver la muestra de afecto que mostró miroku-No me digas que ya son novios

-No para nada

-entonces- pregunto ayame con un tono de decepción

-Pues no se

-Haber ya no entendí, no son nada y aun así te beso- miro la pelirroja a sango para ver lo que decía por lo que había dicho kagome

-No no somos nada

-Entonces nos perdimos de algo, por que el no suele ser así contigo-comento ayame- aunque solo sean buenos amigos-añadió al ver la expresión de sango

-Yo estoy igual que ustedes, no se por que

-bueno señoritas, en el receso platican

-si maestra- las tres contestaron en unísono, mientras ayame y kagome se sentaban en su lugar

###

Por que lo había hecho se preguntaba desde que salio de su salón, por que, que estaría pensando ella ahora, por que se hacia mas frecuente pensar en ella, por que no solo todo era como antes sin confusiones, por que ahora era tan difícil verla sin tratar de abrazarla, de besarla, por que después de once años, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos para no sentirse vació, por que de nuevo estaba pensando en eso, por que esos pensamientos irrumpían en su mente por que??... depuse de todo que no eran solo buenos amigos, por que cupido le había hecho una mala jugada, por que su corazón había escogido amarla. Toda la clase no estuvo pensando en como sus subconsciente lo había traicionado haciéndolo besar a Sango, claro no había sido mas que un inocente beso en la mejilla pero había significado tanto para el, ni cuando hacían sus "representaciones" de romeo y Julieta para que no insistieran en que entre ellos había algo, la había besado en la mejilla, y que de el

-POR QUE!!!- parándose de su asiento grito en frente de toda la clase, sus pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco

-por que debido a las manifestaciones el Zar Nicolás II manda disparar contra los manifestantes pero el ejercito se negó y fue por eso que abdico, alguna otra pregunta miroku

-No maestra- reacciono tomando asiento mientras la maestra seguía explicando la revolución rusa

###

Al fin llego la hora del receso, una hora de tormento había pasado, en verdad al fin había pasado, estaba segura de que no seria así ya que lo peor vendría en el receso, sabia que probablemente la estaba esperando y es ahí cuando vendría lo peor, le tendría que pedir alguna explicación por su actitud o solamente tendría que mostrar indiferencia ante aquel suceso, pero como mostrarla cuando sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y si le pedía aquella explicación que respuesta le daría, fuera lo que fuera lo tenia que saber, después de todo eran amigos no? Lo cierto era que estaba aterrada de escuchar esa respuesta, la respuesta que tal vez la destrozaría.

-Sango te vas a quedar ahí sentada?

-Ahh, no ahora voy kag

-Me voy a ir adelantando ok, solo no vallas a tardar-dijo al ir cruzando la puerta, esta ultima hora su amiga estaba en otro mundo y sabia perfectamente por que, aquellos sentimientos que aparentaban estar ocultos habían salido por fin y eso era lo que estaba atormentando a su amiga

-Ok en seguida te alcanzo- se puso de pie a y acomodo sus libros en su mochila, tomó un aire y salio del salón apresurándose para alcanzar a su amiga.

Casi había transcurrido todo el receso y no había visto ni las luces de miroku, estaría molesto con ella o algo malo le habría pasado

-Sango te pasa algo?- le preguntó kagome sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No, no me pasa nada solo es que…

-Solo es que, que?

-No nada es una tontería

-No dime que pasa

-Estoy preocupada por miroku, por lo general siempre esta dando lata

-Y si estas tan preocupada por que no le preguntas a tu hermano

-Tienes razón, me acompañas?

-Pero

-por favor

-Esta bien- dando un suspiro se paro de su lugar y siguió a sango

Estuvieron buscando a inuyasha, todo lo que les resto del recreo, lo cual no eran mas de 10 minutos, una gran tristeza invadió el corazón de sango, después de todo como había podido creer que en menos de 10 minutos encontrarían a inuyasha y a miroku en esa escuela tan grande. -_"Despues de todo lo veré en ingles"_- pero que era lo que estaba pensando, desde cuando su ausencia la perturbaba tanto. Sango acompaño a kagome hasta su salón después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que los últimos minutos del tan preciado descanso los habían desperdiciado caminando sin sentido.

-Inuyasha, oye no has visto a miroku?- no pudo evitar preguntarle, cuando lo vio entrar al salón

-No sango

-Ahh, bueno gracias- dijo con un tono triste "_Después de todo lo veré en ingles"_ ese pensamiento era su único consuelo

###

Ya llevaba media hora en la biblioteca, pero por que se estaba escondiendo, aaah si por el incidente de la mañana, no es que quisiera esconderse pero estaba seguro que sango le preguntaría acerca de su extraño comportamiento, y como responderle si ni el mismo sabia la respuesta, lo único que sabia era que su "ello"habia burlado las defensas de su "yo" y según diría Freud fue así como sus deseos habían convertido en un lió todo este día, rió ante la respuesta que se dio, menos mal que algo se le pego mientras estaba tratando de estudiar para su examen de psicología después de todo algo había salido bien este día

####

Pronto vio lo tan equivocada que estaba, llego al salón y tomo su lugar de siempre, a pesar de haber llegado 10 minutos tarde la maestra apenas llevaba la televisión para continuar viendo la película, lo busco con la mirada cuando está empezó, pero no lo vio, que era lo que había hecho para que la ignorara de tal manera, pronto sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, se levanto de su lugar y le pidió a la maestra permiso para ir al baño, tan pronto se lo concedió salio corriendo.

Llegando al baño fue directo a mojarse la cara para ocultar las lágrimas que habían escapado durante el trayecto.

-Sango estas bien??

-si- tomo un poco de papel para limpiarse la cara

-Que te pasa?

-Nada kikyou,,, nada

-De seguro estás así por que hoy llega tu hermano – dijo mientras se lavaba las manos- pero no te pongas así todo saldrá bien

su hermano, se le había olvidado por completo que hoy llegaba su hermano, todo por estar pensando, en cosas tan tontas, lo mejor sería dejar por la paz ese tema y si fuera posible olvidarlo, el día de hoy no estaban permitido llorar, el día de hoy vería a su hermano después de tanto tiempo

-Bueno sango te dejo que estés bien

-si igual- sacudió de su mente los pensamientos pasados, hoy era un día especial y nada lo arruinaría, ni su mejor amigo.

###

Ahí estaba contestando su examen de psicología, solo le quedan 10 minutos, contesto lo ultimo que pudo

-Como te fue??- pregunto kuranosuke

-Espero que bien

-Ya te vas??- le preguntó al ver que recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila

-si estoy algo cansado

-Entonces te veo hasta el lunes

-hasta lunes-se despidió saliendo antes de que entrara el próximo maestro

Ya había trascurrido media hora cuando llego a su casa, pensó que por ser algo temprano no habría nadie pero que equivocado estaba

-Y ahora tu que haces tan temprano

-Shippo me asustaste

-Así tendrás la conciencia de sucia primo-Miroku solo sonrió recordando que desde hace dos años, el era como su hermano menor, después de la muerte de sus padres en una se sus tantas expediciones arqueológicas, pero estaba contento de que el estuviera ahí con él, era su psicólogo particular

-Y mi mamá- pregunto al ver que solo estaba ahí shippou

-Fue con la señora Izayoi a comprar las cosas para la cena

-Cosas para la cena

-No me digas que se te olvido que Sesshoumaru llega hoy.. si se te olvido- dijo al ver la expresión que miroku puso

###

Por fin había salido del terror de etimologías, tener el examen a la ultima hora no era bueno para los nervios, pero ya no tenia que preocuparse mas por las derivaciones del latín, ni mucho menos por las palabras en griego, el examen había terminado, claro le había tomado toda la hora, así que salio a las 2 dos en punto, supuso que miroku la estaría esperando como siempre, salió y otra vez no lo vio, supuso que aun seguía en clases, y sin despedirse de nadie corrió al salón de miroku, había decidido dejar ese asunto por la paz, al llegar a su salón le preguntaría como le fue con su examen y después de camino a su casa le diría lo emocionada que estaba por el regreso de su hermano, en efecto todavía estaban en clases cuando llego, no espero mucho, ya que pronto la puerta se abrió, saliendo una multitud de estudiantes, mientras sango empezó a buscarlo con la mirada

-Sango!!!- sango dio la vuelta para ver quien la llamaba

-Kuranosuke, hola

-Hola, sango

-Y a que debemos tu tan honorable visita

-Venia a buscar a miroku para irnos

-Miroku se fue hace dos clases, dijo que se sentía cansado

-Oooh ya veo, entonces lo mejor será ir a alcanzar a mi hermano

-Permíteme acompañarte- sanso solo asintió con la cabeza

A paso apresurado se dirigieron al salón de inuyasha

-Inuyasha!!!- grito sango recobrando su aliento

-Sango que paso

-Pensé que no te alcanzaba

-Para??

-Para regresarme contigo a la casa

-Es que yo no voy para la casa, acuérdate que voy a ir a hacer un trabajo a casa de Kouga

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo

-Bien Sango y miroku, que no siempre se va contigo

-si pero se sintió mal y se fue temprano a su casa

-si quieres yo te llevo hasta tu casa Sango- interrumpió Kuranosuke, al ver la gran oportunidad que tenia con Sango

-No quisiera molestare

-no es ninguna molestia, al contrario me sentiría honrado

-Entonces muchas gracias, te veo al rato inuyasha

-ok


	8. Una gran sorpresa segunda parte

**7. Una gran sorpresa (segunda parte)**

Fue un camino largo a su casa, se sentía algo extraña ir acompañada por alguien más, pero debía admitir que Kuranosuke no era tan mala compañía, era un chico interesante, amable, nunca lo había tratado, solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero le había alegrado tener su compañía, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino

-Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme- se paro en frente de la puerta, abrió su mochila buscando sus llaves

-fue un honor para mi- Sango solo sonrió-Sango quisiera decirte algo

-si dime

-Debo confesarte que desde que te vi me enamore de ti- Sango se quedo impactada ante la noticia- y quisiera pedirte que me concedieras el honor de salir alguna vez contigo

-Sango hija

-Mama- respondió sango saliendo de su estado de shock  
-Señora, muy buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes

-Yo me retiro Sango que pases un buen fin de semana

-Gracias, tu igual-Kuranosuke solo asintió y se retiro

-Y quien era ese muchacho sango?-le pregunto su madre mientras entraban a la casa

-Kuranosuke, un amigo

-Ahhh, un amigo

-si mamá un amigo

####

-Miroku hijo, apresúrate que le prometí a Izayoi ayudarle con la cena

-Ya voy mamá-bonito día había escogido para esconderse de Sango, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta para atrás, bajo las escaleras y salieron de la casa.

####

-Sango hija, calmate me estas desesperando

-Lo siento mamá es que estoy muy emocionada

-Lo se pero no te puedes quedar quieta- Sango tomo asiento en la cocina mientras su mamá sacaba todo para la cena, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa-Por que no abres Sango

-ok

-buenas tardes sango

-Señora ayeka pase

-Gracias Sango y tu mama

-en la cocina

-Entonces voy a ayudarla

-Si.. hola shippou, kohaku esta en su cuarto

-Gracias Sango-Sango solo vio como se dirigía hacia las escaleras, dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el, con una expresión seria en su cara

-Hola-le dijo con una gran alegría

-hola Sango

-permíteme- dijo contestando el teléfono-papa que paso

-hija no voy a poder recoger a tu hermano, esta reunión se esta prolongando, no le puedes decir a inuyasha que pase por el

-Pero inuyasha aun no llega, tengo una idea espera- tapo el auricular del teléfono y volteo a ver a miroku- oye miroku me podrías acompañar a recoger a sesshoumaru??

-Claro por que no- como podía resistirse

-Gracias, papa miroku y yo iremos por el- dijo regresando al teléfono

-Gracias hija entonces los veo al rato- se despidió y ambos colgaron

-Voy a avisarle a mi mamá y nos vamos ok?

-si

####

-como te fue en tu examen?-pregunto Sango saliendo del incomodo silencio en el que habían estado desde que salieron hacia el aeropuerto

-bien creo

-Yo digo que si te fue bien

-Esperemos- respondió no apartando su vista del camino

-Y ya te sientes mejor

-Perdón??

-Si que si ya estas mejor, es que kuranosuke me dijo que te habías sentido mal, por eso te habías ido temprano

-Ahh, si ya estoy mejor gracias

-Sabes es un buen chico

-quien??

-Kuranosuke

-Lo crees

-si, también creo que es muy directo con lo que quiere

-Por que lo dices

-Por que después de dejarme en la casa me invito a salir

-QUE!!!!- exclamo, frenando bruscamente, ante la señal de alto en el semáforo

-Que me invito a salir, tiene algo de malo?

-Que si tiene algo de malo, como se atreve a pedirte eso- esta vez la volteo a ver algo que no había hecho durante todo el camino

-Miroku yo..- a que estaba jugando miroku, primero la evadía durante todo el día y ahora le hacia esta escena de celos, no era que la disgustara solo que la sacaba mucho de onda

-Lo siento sango, solo es que no quiero que te lastimen- avanzo al ver el semáforo en verde

-si- dio la vuelta para el lado de la ventanilla, su actitud la estaba volviendo loca y lo peor era que no sabia que hacer. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto.

####

Ya eran las 7 en punto, la emoción invadió a sango, después de 2 años de no saber nada de su hermano volvería a verlo, en un principio iba a Japón para días festivos como navidad y año nuevo, pero después le fue imposible, haciéndose raras sus visitas.

Desde que se fue a Inglaterra, hace cuatro o cinco años, sango diario le escribía o chateaba con él en el Messenger ya que era la única manera que se comunicaban, salvo en sus cumpleaños, que se hablaban mutuamente para felicitarse, pero estos 24 meses había perdido contacto con su hermano, no sabia nada de él, algunas veces le escribía a Sango, pero eran ya muy raras esas ocasiones, y ahora estaba ahí en el aeropuerto esperando su llegada desde hacia una media hora, le había pedido a miroku que la acompañara, así que estaban los dos en la sala de espera.

Por que había aceptado acompañar a Sango se preguntaba miroku, después de todo estaba seguro que sesshoumaru lo odiaba, entonces que hacia el ahí… la respuesta era muy sencilla Sango por ella estaba allí, se encontraba sentado observando lo impaciente que se encontraba sango. Se puso de pie para estirarse un poco, estar sentado durante casi una hora, primero el trafico y ahora la sala de espera, no era muy cómodo que digamos, por que no pondrán asientos mas confortables se preguntaba tratando de olvidar los eventos ocurridos previamente, mientras caminaba hacia donde daba vueltas sango tenia que tranquilizarla si no pronto haría un surco en la sala del aeropuerto

-Sango tranquila

-Pero ya tardaron mucho

-Sango son las 7 en punto

-Por eso digo, ya deberían de estar aquí, y si les paso algo?

-No crees que avisarían

-Y si los secuestraron los extraterrestres??

-Sango, déjale los extraterrestres a Jaime Mausan

-Lo siento, es que estoy demasiada nerviosa.. después de tanto tiempo lo voy a volver a ver

-Si lo se, pero no por mucho madrugar va a amanecer mas temprano, tranquilízate ya llegaran-Sango tomo asiento y respiro profundo- Voy a una de las tiendas para comprar algo de comer, quieres algo?- sango negó con la cabeza-Esta bien entonces ahora regreso- Dio la vuelta y camino hacia la tienda

-Miroku!- Sango se levanto de su asiento y alzo un poco la voz para que la escuchara

-si encuentro panditas yo te las traigo- le dio la vuelta dándole una gran sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia la tienda, Sango solo devolvió la sonrisa y tomó asiento

Hacia tanto tiempo que se conocían que ya ambos sabían todo de ellos: lo que les disgustaba, lo que les gustaba, todos esos pequeños detalles y esos momentos en los que se entendían en silencio, ahora estaba mas segura de que sentía, algo más especial que una simple amistad

###

Todo estaba ya arreglado, la cena terminándose de cocinar, la mesa puesta, toda la casa estaba irreconocible, después de todo que madre no festejaría en grande el regreso de uno de sus hijos, solo faltaba Sesshoumaru

-Yo voy!!- salio toda apurada Izayoi creyendo que eran ellos-Hola Saluky

-aun no llegan

-no aun no pero pasen

-buenas noches señora Izayoi y sango

-Fue con miroku a recoger a Sesshoumaru por que Inutashio no podía recogerlo por la junta

-ya veo

-Y kohaku??

-Arriba con shippou

-Gracias- y al igual que shippou corrió hacia la habitación de kohaku

-Buenas noches- se escucho la voz de un joven

-Buenas noches inuyasha

-Buenas noches- dijeron en unísono kagome y su madre

-aun no llega

-no

-Entonces me voy a bañar antes de que lleguen con permiso

###

-que crees si había panditas

-Gracias- dijo tomando la bolsita

-aun no llegan- Sango no respondió, solo movió negativamente la cabeza

-miroku, yo quiero decirte algo

-Sango yo- aquí iba el momento que tanto había estado evitando

-No miroku déjame terminar, yo..

-Adivina quien soy-esa voz era él no había duda

-sesshoumaru!!!- brinco de sus asiento, lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos

-Vengo desde tan lejos y no merezco un abrazo de mi hermana?

-si, claro- y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo

-Y él??- pregunto señalando a miroku

-el es miroku no me digas que ya lo olvidaste

-No, por desgracia no

-Un gusto también volver a verte

-Pues mi papá no pudo venir, y le pedí que me trajera

-ahhh

-Y que esperamos vamonos, todos te han de estar esperando-los tres se dirigieron a la salida

-Sesshoumaru mate!!!!- sango dio la vuelta al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su hermano- Sesshoumaru, que no me escuchabas

-Por desgracia si

-Muy gracioso eh!!!- dijo recuperando su aliento

-disculpen por interrumpir pero tu quien eres?-pregunto algo curiosa sango

-Tu debes ser Sango, mucho gusto yo soy Sara Gastellum, novia de sesshoumaru- sango solo se quedo en shock

-mira quien lo iba a pensar que tan bella dama iba a ser tu novia- dijo miroku dirigiéndose hacia Sara-Mucho gusto miroku houshi- se presento besándole la mano

-Y tu debes ser el novio de Sango

-NO, el es solo un amigo de la familia- interrumpió Sesshoumaru con cierto enfado en su voz

-si eso es lo que soy- ese fue un golpe bajo por parte de sesshoumaru, aquel comentario le había dolido en lo mas profundo del alma

-bien pues que esperamos- dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa tomando el brazo de su novio-vamonos

###

Después de un rato de aburrimiento Kagome se unió a la pandilla video juegos, y no se la estaba pasando nada mal después de todo les iba ganando, a lo que los tres jóvenes solo le decían "suerte de principiante" pero suerte o no el hecho es que iba ganando

-Y gane de nuevo- dijo aniquilando al ultimo personaje que le quedaba a souta

-Es pura suerte kag- dijo shippou

-see, claro lo que digan, lo que pasa es que son malos perdedores

-Apuesto a que mi hermano te gana

-apuestas??

-Claro hermana apostamos

-Ustedes digan cuanto- los tres se reunieron y empezaron a discutir

-300 a que inuyasha te gana- propuso shippou

-Hecho- cerrando el pacto kohaku fue por inuyasha

-prepárate a perder 300 pesos hermana

-para que me quieren- entro a la habitación jalado por kohaku

-queremos que le demuestres a kagome, que tu eres el mejor con los video juegos

-Para eso me querían, si me disculpan-dio la media vuelta y se disponía a salir

-No me digas que tienes miedo, de que una muchachita te gane

-Estas muy segura de que me puedes ganar?- respondió dando la vuelta y caminando hacia donde estaba

-Yo solo digo que si eres el "mejor" tienes que demostrarlo

-Entonces prepárate para perder- inuyasha se sentó aun lado de kagome y ambos iniciaron el juego

####

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, sango aun no salía del shock por la noticia, estaba muy feliz por su hermano y se veía que Sara era una persona muy simpática, solo que después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, la noticia le había caído de bomba

-Estas bien Sango- pregunto miroku al ver que no había dicho palabra alguna desde el encuentro con Sara

-si

-Quien lo diría no? Sesshoumaru con novia esa si es una gran noticia

-si

-No estas feliz por él?

-Claro que si, solo que no lo esperaba

-Se ve muy feliz, aunque no lo aparente mucho

-Si- miroku la vio fijamente a los ojos y le sonrio

####

-Salta, salta- le grito inuyasha a la pantalla del televisor

-Te gane!!, si si te ganeeee- celebro kagome con un baile- ahora si donde quedaron mis 300

-Inu no nii-chan, eras nuestra única esperanza

-si inuyasha- reclamo shippou mientras le entregaba el dinero a kagome

-Gracias- dijo recibiendo el dinero

-hiciste trampa

-Que??

-Ya me oíste hiciste trampa

-Yo te gane limpiamente

-tuviste que haber hecho trampa para ganarme

-Que mal perdedor eres eh!!!

-Te probare que hiciste trampa, te apuesto- saco su billetera y vio que lo que traía-150 y una foto mía

-Y yo para que quiero una foto tuya

-tómalo o déjalo

-Lo tomo pero solo para demostrarte que te gane limpiamente

-Si claro, deja de hablar y ponte a jugar-le paso el control del juego

Después de una difícil batalla, inevitablemente kagome volvió a ganar, pero esta vez barriendo con el pobre de inuyasha

-lo ves te gane. Y sin hacer trampa

-Muchachos ya vénganse a cenar ya llegaron

-Vamonos muchachos- dijo kohaku pasando por donde estaba inuyasha- ahora si te dieron una paliza inuyasha

-Siii

-Perdiste el toque inu no nii-chan y los tres jóvenes salieron

-ok acepto mi derrota- se levanto y ya iba a salir del cuarto cuando sintio una mano en su hombro

-no tan rápido- lo detuvo extendiéndole la mano

-aaa!!, ten aquí están

-Gracias, y la foto??

-Y para que la quieres

-Oye después de ganar tanto dinero, necesito cuidarlo, y tu foto me va a servir para espantarlos

-que graciosa, toma

-Me agrado jugar contigo inuyasha

- si, si

####

En la cena como era de esperarse, todos empezaron a bombardear con preguntas a Sara, sobre como se habían conocido, cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos, que estaba estudiando y lejos de que le fastidiara el interrogatorio, Sara contestaba gustosa

-entonces estudias derecho-rectifico Inutaisho

-si

-Ohh que interesante pero cuéntanos mas sobre ti- sugirió Izayoi

-Madre basta del interrogatorio por favor

-Pero sesshoumaru, solo la queremos conocer

-Lo se pero tendrán tres semanas para conocerla

-Entonces se quedaran tres semanas- dijo muy entusiasmada sango

-si nos quedaremos tres semanas- respondió Sara- y me encantaría pasar las tres semanas contigo, claro si me lo permites, es que sesshoumaru me habla tanto de ti que me muero por conocerte

-si claro a mi también me gustaría conocerte, aunque claro mi hermano no me dijo nada de ti

-Si es de suponerlo y dime sango no has pensado en irte a estudiar a Londres, sesshoumaru dice que eres muy buena para el ingles

-No mucho pero se hace lo que se puede

-Píenselo, con tus calificaciones conseguirías fácil una beca alla

Que era lo que acababa de decir, no ella debería de estar bromeando, no se podía llevar a sango, no la podía apartar de su lado simplemente no

-Pues píenselo hija seria muy buena oportunidad

- si sango tu papá tiene razón seria una gran oportunidad- dijo kagome- verdad miroku?

-Que tiene de malo estudiar aqui

-no tiene nada de malo hijo, solo decimos que seria una gran oportunidad para sango

-pues yo pienso diferente mamá a mi me gustaría estudiar en donde estén mis seres amados

-pero allá no estaría sola tendría a sesshoumaru

-Si pero no seria lo mismo

-Sango me dijeron que tocas el violín- dijo Sara terminando con la discusión, era obvio que a miroku no le parecía que sango se apartase de el

-si

-podrías tocar algo

-Claro, solo si sesshoumaru me acompaña

-Con gusto, quiero ver que tanto has mejorado- todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba el piano, mientras sango subía a su alcoba por el violín.

####

Sango y sesshoumaru empezaron a tocar, esa escena le traía tantos recuerdos a miroku, así se habían conocido hace once años, ya ahora estaba apunto de perderla por indecisiones de su corazón, por dejar que sus impulsos dominaran, por guardar todo lo que sentía por ella, al verla tocar ahí al lado de su hermano, igual que aquella noche, no pudo soportar mas y abandono el cuarto, necesitaba aclarar todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Salio a dar un paseo por el jardín, cuantas veces no había recorrido ese jardín persiguiéndola, se detuvo en frente del árbol en el que sellaron su amistad, y su destino, el bendito árbol de cerezo

-Miroku pasa algo??

-Sango… no… no pasa nada

-Que haces aqui

-Solo recordando…. Sango yo

-Ten- lo interrumpió dándole la pequeña cajita

-Que es esto

-ábrelo y veras- cuidadosamente miroku abrió la cajita y saco un pañuelo

-Esto es..

-si el pañuelo que me prestaste hace once años, claro no es el mismo, pero trate de hacerlo lo mas parecido po…..- sin dejarla terminar miroku la abrazo muy fuerte-…sible

-Gracias sango es precioso…_ "esto era el motivo de tus desvelos sango"_- ya no tenia ninguna duda, no podía perderla, no podía dejarla ir de su lado, no ahora que sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por ella

-que bueno que te gusto

-Sango, recuerdas esa noche- le pregunto sentándose a los pies del árbol y mirando hacia el firmamento lleno de estrellas

-como no recordarlo, las cuerdas del violín pegan muy fuerte.. gracias

-Por que?- dejó de ver el cielo y la miro a los ojos

-por estar ahí siempre, por nunca dejarme por.. –lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- todo, gracias por ser un buen- y antes de que terminara la beso, no quería escuchar la palabra amigos escapar por sus labios, su corazón no podría soportarlo, sango cerro los ojos y respondió el beso, su corazón latía rápidamente_, "será acaso un sueño"_se preguntaba _"si lo es no quisiera despertare nunca"_

Sara observo tan conmovedora escena y lamentaba interrumpir, pero la madre de miroku lo estaba buscando

-Miroku!!!- y así finalizo el beso

-si?- volteo a ver a Sara

-Lo siento interrumpí algo- que pregunta tan mas tonta, sabia exactamente la respuesta

-no para nada- respondió sango

-Tu mamá te busca miroku

-Gracias- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie abandonando a su amada

-será mejor que entremos esta haciendo frió- sugirió Sara

-Si- respondió sango con un ligero sonrojo por lo pasado

####

Era la mañana del sábado estaba esperando a Souta, dentro de 15 minutos seria su partido e inuyasha se había ofrecido a recogerlos, por que se había ofrecido… aaa si , según kohaku era lo menos que podía hacer ya que por su culpa habían perdido 300 pesos,_"como me pudo ganar esa chiquilla"_-penso mientras miraba fijamente observaba el árbol sagrado

-dice mi mama que si no quieres pasar a desayunar

-que??- dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que quien lo llamaba era esa chiquilla, era como si la hubiera invocado

-Que si no quieres pasar a desayunar

-Si escuche

-Entonces para que preguntas

-Muy graciosa, y no gracias

-Bueno como quieras

-Veo que aun le sigues ayudando a tu abuelo- dijo inuyasha al ver el atuendo que llevaba

-No, de hecho me agrada ponerme el traje de sacerdotisa

-En serio??

-No, me hace parecer… muñeca de barro- dijeron los dos en unísono

-si lo recuerdo muy bien

_-"Lo recordaba muy bien??_

-si traías ese mismo traje cuando tu papa te llevo a la empresa

-aaaa si.. _"Se acordaba??, pero si eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, fue prácticamente en los primero días que llego hace 10 años"_

-y entraste diciendo: papa quitame este traje no me gusta- hizo una imitación de kagome

-jajajajaja si es cierto y si mal no recuerdo llegaste y me dijiste, ya cállate si no te ves tan mal, no seas tan argüendera

-Y esa vez fue la primera vez que una niña me pateo en la espinilla

-te lo merecías por antipático- ambos rieron un rato

-O también esta la vez que te quedaste atorada en el árbol por el trajecito- kagome solo se sonrojo al recordar esa vez

---------------Flash back--------

_-Kagome, no te vayas a mover, voy a ir por ayuda_

_-Creeme Sango que no pienso irme de aquí- dijo algo aterrada, gracias a su bendito traje se había quedado atorada tratando de bajar una pelota, como había llegado hasta allá arriba no lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que quería bajarse de ahí._

_-Inuyasha inuyasha kagome, atorada, árbol, bajar_

_-que??- pregunto algo desconcertado haciendo que su hermana tomara aire _

_-Kagome, se quedo atorada en el árbol y no se puede bajar-sin pensarlo dos veces el joven fue corriendo hacia el árbol, de repente se detuvo y giro hacia donde estaba su hermana _

_-en que árbol- le pregunto al ver que no sabia esa información_

_-en el árbol sagrado- al escuchar donde se encontraba volvió a correr_

_-"Sango por que tardas tanto"_**-**_ pensó kagome_

_-Ey chiquilla tonta estas bien_

_-no me digas chiquilla ya tengo 11 años- Inuyasha solo sonrió al ver que nada le había pasado_

_-Te quedaste atorada chiquilla- era obvio que estaba atorada, pero solo lo decía por que le encantaba hacerla enojar_

_-no decidí subir a ver el paisaje, claro que me quede atorada_

_-quieres que te ayude a bajar_

_-"Se esta ofreciendo a ayudarme..ha de ser un truco"- pens_

_-Te ayudo o no??-repitió al no tener respuesta alguna en un principio_

_-Tu que crees_

_-Si o no??_

_-Si!!_

_-por que??_

_-Como que por que, por que estoy atorada_

_-Por que_

_-Por que, que?!!!- grito kagome ya desesperada de la actitud de inuyasha_

_-cual es la palabra mágica_

_-Palabra mágica_

_-Si tu sabes esa que dices cuando pides algo_

_-Por favor_

_-Que??_

_-Por favor bajame de aqu_

_-Con mucho gusto-dijo en un tono de satisfacción al ver que kagome estaba claramente enfadada, trepo hacia donde ella estaba- anda súbete- dijo dándole la espalda_

_-No me vas a tirar??_

_-pues no seria una mala idea, claro que no- corrigió al ver la expresión de indecisión de kagome. Kagome se acerco a la espalda de inuyasha y se acomodo  
-Q-que haces??- pregunto al ver que las manos de inuyasha estaba agarrando sus piernas_

_-No te quieres caer verdad??- kagome solo movió negativamente la cabeza y se sonrojo. Cuidadosamente inuyasha bajo de el árbol. _

_-Gr-gracias- sonrojada__ agradeció kagome ya estando los dos en el suelo, _

_-De nada- respondió bajando a kagome de su espalda ella solo agacho su cabeza, _

-------------Fin del Flash back--------------

si aun lo recordaba bien, desde esa vez le había empezado a llamar chiquilla y al igual que él ella también recordaba perfectamente, y como poder olvidar la ocasión en que su corazón decidió quien era su dueño.. como poder olvidarlo

Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato mirando el suelo fijamente

-Inu no nii-chan nos vamos- dijo Souta rompiendo el silencio

-Si claro, hasta luego

-Adiós

-Adiós hermana

-Adiós souta, mucha suerte

-Si!! gracias- ambos jovenes bajaron las escaleras


	9. Una gran sorpresa tercera parte

7. Una gran sorpresa (tercera parte)

**.:. Aqui estoy tu tambien aunque sea en la imaginacion, babe. Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te esperara y te ilumina.:.**

Era sorprendente como el fin de semana había pasado el sábado después de ir por kagome, Sara kagome y ella habían ido de compras para "conocerse mejor", después en la noche habían celebrado el triunfo de los muchachos en el Ichi-go, pero cuando llegaron, ya no estaba miroku, cuando pregunto por él Inuyasha le contesto: _se le olvido que tenia que hacer unas cosas_, estaría arrepentido de lo que había hecho, que estaba pasando con el, ese pensamiento la abrumo toda la noche de el sábado y el domingo en la mañana

.**:. Como amiga te he sido fiel ahora te llevo en la piel, se que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar.:.**

-Sango entendiste?

-Que??, lo siento kag no puse atención- confeso

-Sango mañana es el examen de calculo-estaba preocupada por ella, había aceptado ir a su casa a explicarle, pero desde que empezaron se notaba que sango tenia un grave problema de falta de atención

-Lo se, solo es que no me puedo concentrar

-Que pasa Sango??

-Es que yo- miro a los ojos a su amiga, estaba apunto de confesarle todo cuando sonó el teléfono- yo contesto!!!- grito poniéndose de pie y tomando el teléfono que había en el pasillo-bueno

-Sango

-Miroku hola… _"es él, es él!!!"_- kagome pudo ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Sango, no había duda el problema que la atormentaba era él

-Oye esta inuyasha, necesito hablar con el urgentemente

-_"con inuyasha para que quiere hablar con inuyasha"_ si ahorita te lo paso.. Inuyasha!!!

**.:. Te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta flotando libre en la inmensidad.:.**

Su corazón latía apresuradamente tan solo con escucharla hablar, después de lo sucedido el viernes, estaba seguro que le tenia que confesar sus sentimientos, el problema era como, por eso había decidido no verla hasta saber bien que decirle

-Inuyasha, te busca miroku- al ver que su hermano no respondía al grito decidió ir a su cuarto y avisarle

-Miroku??

-si, dice que es importante

-Bueno- tomo el teléfono, Sango saló del cuarto, pero curiosa por saber que era eso tan importante, decidió escuchar detrás de la puerta

-Inuyasha

-si que paso

-Necesitamos hablar

-Que pasa miroku me estas asustando

-_"le habrá pasado algo"_-penso mientras seguía escuchando lo que inuyasha contestaba

**.:. Oigo tu voz ,sueño contigo y eres mi angel de paz dejame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.:.**

-lo que pasa es que me enamore de alguien

-Para eso me hablaste

-_"al parecer no le paso nada malo"_

-para contarme sobre tus problemas amorosos y quien es esta vez –silencio fue todo lo que se escucho del otro lado de la linea- digo por que ha de ser importante para que el gran miroku me pida consejos sobre este tema

-Te cuento en mi casa puedes venir

-Claro por nada del mundo quiero ver quien es el nuevo prospecto de miroku Houshi

-_"nuevo prospecto…"_-Sango se quedo pasmada, sabia que tenia que irse ya que inuyasha en cualquier momento saldría, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba

-Sango, necesitas algo- pregunto su hermano al salir y ver que sango estaba atrás de la puerta

-Eh?? A si venia a pedirte tu calculadora no encuentro la mía y la necesito para hacer unos derives

-A claro tómala esta en el escritorio

-Gracias

-De nada-Tan pronto inuyasha desapareció Sango callo sobre sus rodillas, inevitablemente sus ojos derramaron lagrimas, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos

**.:. Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel, ser solo amigos no es facil, babe. Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero y aun espero.:.**

Ahora su mas grande problema era como le diría a inuyasha

-Inuyasha, la persona que me gusta es sango, no como le puedo decir eso… inuyasha tu sabes que Sango es muy bonita y pues… noo que le digo

-que haces miroku

-shippou no me asustes

-Entonces por fin reconociste tus sentimientos por sango

.:.**Como amiga te he sido fie ahora te llevo en la piel, ¿Cuando se va a terminar o cuando se hara realidad?.:.**

-Sango que fue lo que paso-envolvió en un abrazo a su amiga-Le paso algo a miroku- sango solo negó con la cabeza- entonces que paso Sango

-Miroku esta enamorado- Kagome no sabia que decirle asi que solo la abrazo-pensé que el sentía lo mismo que yo kag, en verdad lo pensé,-dijo entre sollozos viendo a los ojos a su amiga-ahora como lo voy a ver, no voy a soportar verlo con alguien mas kag, no puedo-Kagome solo la abrazo mas fuerte

-Aquí me tienes miroku, ahora si me vas a decir quien es?

-Antes que nada promete que no voy a salir herido y que me vas a ayudar

-Miroku esto no me esta gustando para que me digas eso pareciera que de quien estas enamorado es de sango- se recostó sobre la cama, miroku solo guardo silencio- NO NO NO miroku no!!- se puso de pie, ese silencio había confirmado todo

-Si inuyasha estoy enamorado de Sango

-No miroku no!!, estamos hablando de mi hermana y de tu mejor amiga

-Lo se inuyasha, lo se

-Te va a matar sesshoumaru

-También lo se

-Y aun así sostienes tus sentimientos

-Inuyasha aunque me mate sesshoumaru no voy a dejar de amar a Sango

**.:. Te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta flotando libre en la inmensidad.:.**

-Que paso sango?

-Nada Sessh- se limpio las lagrimas- solo que estos tontos números no me entran en la cabeza

-Segura?

-Si, kag ya es tarde lo mejor sera que te llevemos a tu casa

-Pero no hemos terminado

-Que te parece si mañana llego temprano y me explicas antes de el examen, ademas ya estoy algo cansada- Kagome afirmo con la cabeza- Sessh me puedes llevar, no quiero despertar a mi papa

-Claro solo voy por las llaves esperame en la camioneta- Sango asentó y ambas jóvenes bajaron

**.:. Oigo tu voz ,sueño contigo y eres mi angel de paz dejame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.:.**

-Y cuando le pensabas decir

-Cuando estuviera seguro

-Miroku Houshi te advierto si le haces algo no solo sesshoumaru va a partirte la cara, creeme yo seré el primero

-Entonces quiere decir que..

-que te voy a ayudar

-Gracias

**.:. Te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta flotando libre en la inmensidad.:.**

Esa mañana Sango se levanto muy temprano, sorprendiendo a todos, por lo general era la ultima en despertar.

Sesshoumaru se ofreció a llevarla a la escuela, así tendría tiempo para estar con ella después de tanto tiempo, y pues a lo mejor le podría sacar la verdadera razón de su llanto, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano por que lo único que consiguió fue un: _en verdad sesshoumaru fue por la prueba de hoy, necesito un 10 para no presentar el final y estos temas están muy difíciles_, no quiso llevarle la contra a su hermana, pero estaba seguro que tenia que ver con miroku, y si descubría que era cierto, se las iba a cobrar muy caro

**.:. Tus alas me llenan el alma. Tanto miedo de perderte, tanto miedo de no verte mas.:.**

-Que??

-Sango se fue temprano- dijo inuyasha ya saliendo de su casa aun miroku sorprendido

-Pero por que

-Dijo que necesitaba estudiar y su examen era a la segunda hora

-ahh y quien la llevo?

-Sesshoumaru

-Ahh entonces supongo que me voy contigo

-Pues si ya que

**.:. Aunque eres mi amigo para mi algo mas. Este bello secreto mi corazon guardara todo lo he soñado y era contigo.:.**

-Estas mejor Sango

-Si gracias kag

-Entonces a ponernos a estudiar-Se sentó aun lado de su amiga y abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a explicarle todo, claramente se veía como Sango estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con el , tratando de poner atención a kagome, y ella la ayudaría, no importaba si eso significaba repetirle unas 200 veces lo mismo-Si quieres duerme un poco sango- sugirió al ver que su amiga no solo luchaba por no pensar en el si no que también luchaba en contra del sueño- podemos estudiar en la próxima clase

-pero tendríamos que saltarnos la clase

-No importa, es preferible a que te duermas en el examen-pero lo ultimo ya no lo escucho Sango se había quedado profundamente dormida

**.:. Te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta flotando libre en la inmensidad.:.**

Llego a la escuela mas temprano que como de costumbre, paso rápido a su casillero tomo sus libros y se dirigió al salón de sango, tenia que hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible, ya no podía contenerse de decirle cuanto la amaba. Por fin arribo al salón, antes de entrar respiro profundamente, pensó bien lo que la iba a decir, ya aclarado todo eso entro al salón.

-Hola Kagome

-Miroku, hola

-Veo que Sango se quedo dormida- camino hacia donde estaba su bella durmiente

-si

-era demasiado para ella, no suele despertarse tan temprano

- jajajaja

-Lo mejor es que me vaya, venia por que quería hablar con Sango pero no creo que pueda hablar ahora- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

-Miroku espera- Kagome se puso de pie, analizo un momento lo que le iba a decir pero como culparlo de haberse enamorado de alguien mas, y haber destrozado a su amiga

-Si??

-quieres que le diga a Sango que la estas buscando

-si por favor, no sabes que mejor le digo en el receso

-Esta bien

**.:. Oigo tu voz ,sueño contigo y eres mi angel de paz dejame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.:.**

Después de kagome le dijo que miroku la estaba buscando se la había pasado todo el día escondiéndose de el. Acabando su examen de calculo ni siquiera quería salir del salón_-hace mucho frío-_ alego para no salir, "_frió en pleno verano??"_ –pensó la maestra al oír la excusa.

En la hora de receso para que miroku no la notara, salio del salón , se perdió entre toda la multitud que salía. Durante 20 minutos se quedo en el baño de mujeres, salio cuando ya estaba segura que miroku no estaba para verla.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en el baño tratando de convencer a su amiga que le entregara un justificante a su maestra de ingles

-Sango no te vas a poder esconder de él todo el tiempo

-Lo se pero por lo menos unas cuantas horas mas si

-Sango..

-Kag por favor, aun no estoy lista para que me diga sango estoy enamorado de una maldita

- jajaja esta bien yo le entrego este justificante, aunque aun no entiendo como le hiciste para que en la dirección te lo dieran

-Creeme me costo mucho, ahora vete, vete si no vas a llegar tarde-dijo sacándola de el baño

-Ok

Llego al salón de ingles y no la vio_"donde se habrá metido"_penso al recapitular que no la había visto en todo el día, seria que su destino era estar separados, rápidamente sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, "_solo se le hizo tarde_"-se respondió. Vio a Kagome entrar al salón y hablar con la maestra, cuando iba a preguntarle por sango, ella ya se había ido, la clase paso y aun no había rastro alguno de Sango.

**.:. Te digo somos los dos como el aire que esta flotando libre en la inmensidad.:.**

Ya casi era la hora de salida, faltaban cinco minutos, gracias a Dios la maestra no les había permitido salir antes, sabía que miroku estaba ahí desde hace media hora, como todos los lunes.

-Kag puedes ver si miroku esta esperando afuera del salón, por favor- suplico al ver la cara de enfado de su amiga

-Esta bien- se paro de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta- Puedo abrirla es que hace mucho calor- le pregunto a la maestra cuando esta le autorizo la abrió y se asomo, al verlo ahí sentado volteo hacia donde estaba sango y afirmo con la cabeza-Si si esta, y esta lloviendo- le dijo regresando a su lugar

-Gracias- lo que le faltaba que lloviera en un día así, ahora no solo tendría que escapar de miroku si no también de la lluvia-ayame me puedes cubrir mientras salgo del salón-pidió al escuchar que la maestra les había dicho que ya se podían ir

-Cubrir para que

-Es que no quiere que la vea miroku- dijo kagome

-Ahh???- pregunto algo desconcertada

-Después te digo, si me puedes hacer ese favor

-Esta bien

al salir ayame entretuvo a miroku mientras sango se colaba entre todos los alumnos que salían, pero miroku la alcanzo a ver

-Ayame disculpa hablamos en otro momento- aparto a la pelirroja y corrió tras sango.

**.:. Oigo tu voz ,sueño contigo y eres mi angel de paz .:.**

Solo unos pasos mas y estaría fuera, podría tomar un taxi e irse a su casa, podría lograrlo

-Sango- Sango se detuvo y volteo para ver quien le hablaba

-Naraku??

-Hola Sango

-Hola- respondió algo extrañada

-tienes prisa??- se iba acercando lentamente a sango hasta acorralarla contra la pared

-Pues la verdad si

-Entonces no te quitare mucho tiempo, solo necesito preguntarte algo

-Si..??- dijo algo nerviosa mientras sentía la respiración de naraku en su oído

-cuando me vas a dar el privilegio de mostrarte quien soy- le susurro al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-Quita tus manos de ella-le ordeno miroku

-Piérdete Houshi este asunto es entre Sango y yo, verdad

-quítate- sango aprovecho que naraku se había descuidado lo empujo, dando la vuelta siguió su camino fuera de la escuela

-Sango!!- corrió miroku tras de ella- Espera sango!!

-_"Maldita esto no se va a quedar así, nadie me trata como basura, la pagaras muy caro Sango Yukishiro, te voy a destruir eso lo juro"-_se puso de pie-_"Al fin que ya se quien es tu talón de Aquiles"_

**.:.Dejame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.:.**

-Sango espera!!

-Que quieres miroku- se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro-_"estuve apunto de lograrlo si no fuera gracias al maldito de naraku"_

-Que tienes?'

-Nada

-como de que nada tengo la ligera impresión que has estado tratando de evitarme

-Fue solo tu imaginación

-entonces en donde estuviste todo este día

-No te interesa

-Ves algo tienes tu no eres así .. dime que es lo que tienes- puso ambas manos en sus hombros y le dio la vuelta, sus ojos, sus ojos estaban derramando lagrimas- que pasa sango???

-pasa, pasa, pasa que no te entiendo, primero te portas muy diferente conmigo, me haces creer que sientes algo por mi, haciendo que me enamore de ti y ahora pretendes que me haga a la idea de que estas enamorado de alguien que no soy yo

-que??

-Oí cuando la platica que tuviste con inuyasha

-No espera mal interpretaste las cosas

-Dime que mal intérprete, que tú me querías, o de que estabas enamorado de alguien

-Si, no, ambas cosas, escucha Sango, si en efecto estoy enamorado de alguien, pero mírame, sango mírame- alzo la voz al ver que sango había volteado la cabeza

-que!

-De quien estoy enamorado es de ti Sango de ti

-De mi??- ahora ya todo estaba mas confuso

-si de ti Sango Yukishiro, de ti, eso fue lo que hable ayer con inuyasha

-Entonces si estabas enamorado de mí por que todo el fin de semana huiste de mi, sabes pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo

-Sabes que nunca me podría enfadar contigo, necesitaba aclarar todo lo que sentía, siento que hayas pensado que estaba enojado

-Y para que querías hablar conmigo

-para decirte todo esto, he estado buscándote toda la mañana para decírtelo, para decirte que no puedo estar sin ti, que quiero que seas mi novia , que…-antes de que terminara sango lo callo con un beso, ambos no se dieron cuanta de que estaban en plena lluvia y que Sesshoumaru y Sara estaban atrás de ellos

-_"Maldito mocoso"_- pensó al ver todo

-Que lindos se ven no??, no se han dado cuenta que están debajo de la lluvia- dijo Sara conmovida por la escena

-No se que le ves de lindos

-Sesshoumaru, deja de ser el hermano sobre protector

-no soy el hermano sobre protector, solo no quiero que le pase nada a Sango

-No crees que ella puede cuidarse sola, acaso no confías en ella

-Confió en ella en quien no confió es en él

-Sesshoumaru, amor- puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de sesshoumaru haciendo que la viera a los ojos- la va a cuidar como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo, no era eso lo que me decías que te quedaba de consuelo de haber dejado a tu hermana, que él la iba a cuidar

-Si pero no iban hormonas de por medio

-Sesshoumaru no seas tan exagerado, mira que feliz esta tu hermana, no le destruyas su felicidad

-Pero si le hace algo te juro que lo va a lamentar- Sara solo sonrio

**.:.Aqui estoy tu tambien aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.. .:.**

-Eso fue un si?- le pregunto terminando el beso

-Tu que crees tontito- miroku puso su mano sobre la mejilla de sango

-Te amo Sango

-Yo también

-Sango, Miroku!!

-Sara- dijo Sango viendo a Sara con sesshoumaru

-Van a pescar un resfriado, mejor vamonos a la casa- señalo el carro

-Vente vamonos- Sango le dio un beso en la mejilla a miroku, y lo tomo de la mano

Aquí acaba este conmovedor capitulo en la vida de nuestros personajes…. Juan Francisco Ramón saldrá del coma y Deyanira rubi dejara el table dance, pili-chan seguirá viendo demasiadas novelas que afectan el cerebro.. que pasara después eso es un misterio. Para saber que sucederá, no se olvide de sintonizarnos la próxima vez en este su canal favorito.. ok, ok, ya seriedad ante todo.. bien después de unos coscorrones y unas cuantas reclamaciones de los patrocinadores de este fic osease mis papás por ke ellos son los que pagan la luz y el internet vitales para hacer y subir el fic para que me calle y deje de decir tanta babosada .. a ke iba con todo estoestoy peor ke el peje lagarto eso ya es para preocuparse necesito poner atención.. aaaa si pues como ya habrán notado pues el capitulo de el día de hoy termino, espero que les haya gustado…. Antes de ke se vayan a poner el review para terminar con broche de oro ahí les va un súper choro mareador

Punto numero uno rudy rudy rudy (lo siento demasiado otro rollo XD):Han de decir que ya no se contar… pero pensé que nada mas lo tendría que partir en tres partes.. pero no ¬¬ por lo largo lo tuve que cortar en tres XD, asi que no se preocupen aun se contar ., tambien como veranla tercera parte la subi un poco despues de las otras dos partes, pero eso fue por ke… a mi mama se le ocurrio salir y no me dejo subirlo, asi ke las 3 partes son una sola pero bien larga jajaja También creo que esperaban que miroku le regalara el osito, pero pensé que seria mas lindo si le regalaba algo que fuera más especial para ella y ke mejor ke su peluche roto… pili-chan guarda un minuto de silencio por el peluche degollado por sus amigas este fic va dedicado a todos los peluches del mundo snif snif en especial aquellos que sufren y que ya no se encuentran con nosotros, señor porcino, patito besucón que aun siguen conmigo… quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho (después de muchas cajas de kleenex utilizadas, algunos snifes, pili-chan se recupera)… bien la parte buena es que al fin decidieron enfrentar sus sentimientos y kien lo iba a pensar Sesshoumaru con novia.. pues yo U .. decidí poner a Sara por que ese especial me conmovió y no me gusto que muriera entonces que mejor espacio para darle una tercera oportunidad a Sara que este, también decidí poner al pequeño shippou, pero no sabia donde acomodarlo así que lo puse como el primin de miroku, mmm que mas a puse una parte pequeña de cómo de kag e inu y junto con recuerdos de el pasado próximamente mas recuerdos tambien esta historia sin querer keriendo se volvió mas un miroku sango ke, un mirsan & inukag lo siento mi inconsciente me traiciona pero no os preocupéis ya les tengo reservado un capitulo solo para ellos dos, pero eso si casi la mayoría de la trama se centra en miroku y sango … lo siento es que esa pareja es mi debilidad creo ke ya se habían dado cuenta U-U así ke gomen, claro eso no kiere decir ke no vaya a poner mas kagXinu , por ke claro ke los voy a poner solo que va a haber un poco mas miroku y sango, pero si hay algún problema dígamelo para reacomodar el destino de esta historia, después de todo por ustedes sigo escribiendo este fic..y pues ya por ultimo la canción es : "Ángel" de Belinda la puse por que con esa me llamo la atención para ponerla ja de hecho fue por ke se me pego la cancionantes de despedirme una cosa mas quisiera saber si les molestaría la idea del Lemon o si tienen alguna duda, keja, sugerencia o comentario me gustaría saberlo asi ke déjenlo en su review… .. ahora si hasta la próxima actualización, esperemos en dios que sea pronto


	10. El Presente

Hola de nuevo!!!, si lo se después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a actualizar la historia, lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo , es que en verdad no sabia como seguirle a este fic, pero después de ver unas cuantas películas, me dieron la inspiración para darle un giro a esta historia.. pero fue un giro en verdad inesperado ya que hasta mi me saco de onda todas las ideas que se me venían a la cabeza. Antes que nada una disculpa a todos los que leían este fic y a los que me dejaron review (**svr****-a9, Cristy-girl, Kagome-chan, kagomeanti-kikyo, sango-mayara, hikaru-sango, ana-chan** ) gracias María Paz por mandarme un e-mail y como ves he decidió regresar, espero que este capitulo te agrade, y va por todos ustedes que empezaron a leer y después de aproximadamente 5 meses de que no sabian nada de esta historia regreso.

Antes de que comiencen a leer este capitulo, debo hacer algunas aclaraciones, todo lo que se encuentra en itálicas son recuerdos

- bla. bla, bla- : diálogos

"……" : pensamientos

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que les agrade este capitulo, alguna pregunta, duda comentario, pedradas, déjenlo en su review

El presente

_Sango estaba acomodando las ultimas cosas en su maleta, en verdad lo iba a hacer dentro de dos horas ya no iba a estar mas en Japón, puso sus manos en su cadera trato de recordar si algo no se le olvidaba, camino hacia donde estaba su escritorio, vio el portarretratos que noches antes había aventado contra la pared, la foto estaba intacta, lo tomo entre sus manos mientras una lagrima rodaba sobre su mejilla, en menos de una semana su mundo había sido maravilloso y después… todo se había convertido en un infierno.. Habían pasado muchas cosas y ahora estaba apunto de tomar un vuelo hacia... "hacia una salida fácil" pensó_

_- En verdad te piensas ir?- Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, dio la vuelta y recargado en la puerta estaba su hermano_

_- Si, será lo mejor para todos - le contesto tratando de recuperar su voz, limpió los restos de esa lágrima y siguió acomodando sus cosas en la maleta_

_- Sango si fue por lo que dije anoche yo…_

_- No Inuyasha tienes razón, es por eso que me voy, no quiero causarle vergüenzas a nadie_

_-Sango yo, yo lo…_

_- Sango estas lista?_

_- Si sessh, solo cierro esta cosa- se sentó encima de la maleta y cerró el zipper- ya listo- dio una gran sonrisa para ocultar lo mal que sentía, en realidad no quería irse, pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir alli, para seguir sentirse humillada_

_-Permíteme ayudarte con la maleta_

_-Gracias, sessh_

_-Te espero abajo sango_

_-Si sessh- vio como su hermano mayor salía del cuarto con su maleta –bien creo que ya no te tendrás que preocuparte más, aunque debo confesarte que no me gusta despedirme así, pero..- se acerco a Inuyasha y puso su mano en su mejilla – después de todo eres mi hermano, y siempre te voy a querer, lamento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar, no se si algún día me puedas perdonar, espero que si – agacho la mirada y retiro la mano de la mejilla de su hermano al decir lo ultimo - adiós- y con la cabeza abajo fue a alcanzar a su hermano mayor…

* * *

_

- ya son 8 años- una lagrima callo al portarretratos que sostenía

- Sango!!!-una voz la saco de sus pensamientos –aquí estas!!.- dijo al verla sentada en su cama observando ese portaretratos, como lo hacia cada noche-Sango si sigues recordando el tiempo de la prehistoria jamas terminaras de empacar, recuerda que tu vuelo sale hoy- se sento aun lado de ella

- Si lo se- limpio sus lagrimas de su rostro

- Estas segura, de regresar?

- No me puedo seguir escondiendo no crees?- dirigió su mirada al joven que se encontraba a su lado

- La verdad nunca entendí, de que huías sango, pero me alegra haberte conocido – se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz

- Hablas como si me fuera a quedar allá mucho tiempo, cuando solamente pasare año nuevo -se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar unas bufandas en su maleta

- Oye para mi eso es una eternidad, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, te has robado mi corazón – dijo en tono de burla a lo que sango le aventó un cojín, de pronto sonó el timbre

- Esos deben ser ellos, podrías abrir??

- Solo por que me agradas- se levanto de la cama y fue a la puerta.

- Haber que mas me falta

- Tía Sango!!!!- corrió una pequeña a abrazar a sango

- Rin, como estas?

- Bien tía, te ayudo en algo

- Si, me podrías pasar ese suéter que esta en la silla

- Si, claro

- Rin hija, no molestes a tu tía

- No me esta molestando Sara,

- si mamá le estoy ayudando

- Mas te vale, pequeña traviesa… y dime lista para volver a casa?- cuestiono sentándose en una de las orillas de la cama  
- Tía si es cierto que, tienes mucho de no visitar a mis abuelitos – pregunto dándole el suéter

- Si - respondió acomodando el suéter en su equipaje

- Ellos se van a poner muy felices al verte de nuevo

- Eso espero

- Y como crees que no, la última vez que te vieron fue para el cumpleaños numero uno de Rin

- Si, hace 5 años que no los veo- cerro la maleta

- Sango, estas lista

- Hola hermanito, también me alegra verte

- Estas lista?

- si, ya lo estoy – tomo la maleta y todos salieron del cuarto

* * *

- Será mejor que lleve tu maleta al carro- se ofreció Sesshoumaru al estar todos en la estancia 

- Gracias- dio la vuelta para ver al joven que vivía con ella- pues adiós

- cuídate mucho Sango

- Tu igual- camino hacia la puerta, cuando se detuvo y volteo a verlo – seguro que no quieres venir

- No, en verdad estaré bien

- Pero estas fechas siempre la pasamos juntos- comenzó a ponerse los guantes

- En verdad estaré bien

- Seguro?- se acerco a él

- Si Sango estaré bien, no te preocupes

- Esta bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla – por si te arrepientes o quieres hablar con alguien, en el refrigerador deje el teléfono de mi casa, y la dirección

- si, si , ve con Dios hija mía- la empujo hasta afuera de la casa

- te voy a extrañar mucho

- Yo no – sango lo miró extrañada – como quieres que te extrañe si no te vas – sango solo pudo sacarle la lengua mientras caminaba al carro donde Rin, Sara y su hermano la esperaban

- Bueno ya me voy- dijo subiéndose al carro

- Adiós, pórtate bien. y conoces a alguien lindo por mi

- Adiós

* * *

- Bien ya estamos aquí- dijo Sesshoumaru entrando en el aeropuerto- ire a preguntar a que hora sale tu vuelo 

- Gracias – respondió sango tomando su maleta

- Tía no esta nerviosa- pregunto Rin mientras caminaban hacia la sala de espera

- Un poquito

- Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste aquí, estaba muy feliz de que la hermana de Sesshoumaru hubiera aceptado venirse a vivir con nosotros- tomaron las 3 asiento – todavía recuerdo cuando te conocí- sango puso una cara de melancolía- lo siento

- No tienes por que disculparte, después de todo, tengo que acostumbrarme a los recuerdos

- Hija por que no vas a buscar a tu papa, para que le digas donde estamos- Rin solo afirmo con la cabeza y salio corriendo a buscar a su padre – Sango segura que quieres ir, nadie te esta presionando

- Lo se Sara, pero algún día tengo que enfrentar todo lo que deje atrás

- Sabes, cuando te vi ese día pidiéndole a Sesshoumaru que te llevara con él lo mas pronto posible, que no te importaba repetir el año, pensé que ustedes habían tenido una discusión leve, y le dije a Sesshoumaru, que no interviniera que esas riñas son las que fortalecían las relaciones, aunque lo que el mas quería era tener a su pequeña hermana a su lado, pero después de que Inuyasha te reclamo…. Lo siento sango, si te hubiera apoyado …- lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

- Esta bien Sara- se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo- después de todo, quien diría que ahora soy una licenciada en lingüística aplicada con énfasis en traducción y didáctica del idioma, dios debí haber estudiado algo con un nombre mas corto, hasta se me fue el aire – dijo separándose de Sara

- jajaja- se limpio las lágrimas

- Ves estoy bien, sigo siendo la misma de antes

- Pero corregida y aumentada – intervino Sesshoumaru con una taza de café

- Mami por que lloras, si mi tía a un no se va

- Lo se pero la voy a extrañar mucho

- Pero si solo son 3 días verdad papá – Sesshoumaru afirmo con la cabeza

- Pero son 3 días sin ir de compras

- Gracias a Dios –dijo Sesshoumaru

- No te preocupes Sara, en Japón vaciaremos las tiendas – Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada asesina a sango - Y bien a que hora sale mi vuelo

- Dentro de 5 minutos, es la puerta 3-D, estas segura de ir?

- Por que todos me preguntan eso- se puso de pie- Claro que estoy segura, quiero volver a ver Japón, ver cuanto ha cambiado, y mostrarles lo que dejaron ir hace 8 años – alzo las manos y dio una vuelta y una gran sonrisa, lo que causo que Sesshoumaru pusiera una mano en su frente- ya dejen de poner esas caras, que lo pasado, pasado, además creo que después de 8 años a alguien se le ha de haber olvidado no?- Sara le dio su mejor sonrisa, y comenzó a reír. Tenia razón ella era la sango que había conocido hace 8 años, después de todo lo ocurrido, había vuelto ha ser ella- Entonces hacia la puerta 3-D- dijo Sango tomando la mano de Sara para que se levantara, sacándola de sus pensamientos

* * *

- Bien creo que ese es mi vuelo- dijo Sango al escuchar el aviso 

- Si, nosotros te alcanzamos dentro de 3 días sango- Sesshoumaru se acerco a abrazar a su hermana

- entonces dentro de 3 días los veo- se separo de su hermano y abrazo a su pequeña sobrina

- Cuídate mucho tía, me saludas a todos

-Claro que si Rin, y tu cuida mucho a tus papás y ya no le hagas pasar corajes a jaken, entendido señorita

- Si

- Adiós Sara

-Adiós sango cuídate mucho – la abrazo

- Tu igual, y ya sabes llevate zapatos cómodos, o es mas no te preocupes cuando llegues compramos unos – desde que había llegado a Inglaterra ella se había convertido mas que en su cuñada, se había convertido en su gran amiga, y compañera de compras, a pesar de que ya era un poco mas abierta con las personas, sus grandes amigos, eran su compañero de cuarto, Sara, su hermano y su pequeña sobrina

-Señorita va a abordar?- interrumpió una aeromoza

- Si disculpe, bueno adiós- dio la vuelta y camino hacia el túnel para abordar el avión

- Sango cuando llegues háblanos!!- grito Sesshoumaru, a lo que sango solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza

- Tía!!!!- grito Rin corriendo hacia ella, lo que hizo que sango se detuviera – Tía le podrías entregar esto a Miroku

_-"Miroku…"_- era cierto tendría que verlo otra vez, sus pensamientos empezaron a abandonar la idea de regresar, ¿aun no estaba preparada para volver a enfrentarlo?, sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, tenia que ser ahora o nunca, tomo aire y con todas sus fuerzas le respondió –Claro Rin- tomo la carta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el túnel

- Gracias Tía – se despidió y camino de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus papás

- Estará bien? – pregunto Sara al ver la reacción que tuvo al escuchar el nombre de la persona por la que había decidido ir a Inglaterra

- Espero que si- respondió Sesshoumaru algo dudoso, no quería volver a ver a su hermana destrozada como aquella vez. Al recordar esto lo único que quería hacer era ir por ella y sacarla del avión, después la convencería de que comprarían los boletos para sus padres así ella no tenia que volverlo a ver, pero después sus palabras asaltaron su mente _'Claro que estoy segura, quiero volver a ver Japón, ver cuanto ha cambiado, y mostrarles lo que dejaron ir hace 8 años'_ , era verdad Sango había cambiad, se había fortalecido, ya no era la misma muchachita de 16 años que huyo de sus problemas, ahora estaba seguro que los afrontaría y el primer paso ya lo había dado.. regresar

* * *

- Coffee or tea Miss? 

- Excuse me?

- Coffee or tea?

- Tea please – la aeromoza dejo sobre su mesita una taza de té – Thanks

- You're welcome- sango le dio una sonrisa y con eso la aeromoza se marcho.

Sango no podía creerlo, iba a regresar después de tanto tiempo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, estaba nerviosa de volver a casa, tenia que admitir que los extrañaba muchísimo pero estaba segura de que les daría una sorpresa a sus padres. Pero había algo que le impedía volver…él. Aunque habían pasado 8 años aun tenia fresco en su memoria todos los abrazos.. todos los besos.. todas las palabras. Tomo un sorbo de su té y lo volvió a dejar en la mesita, a pesar de ese tiempo aun no lo olvidaba, Dios sabe que trato lo imposible por volver a hacer su vida, pero él aun seguía atormentando su corazón, sacudió su cabeza, por su bien tenia que dejar de pensar en él. Bajo su mirada y la enfoco en la pequeña carta que su sobrina le había dado, en el sobre decía: Para mi novio Miroku, De: Rin, sango no pudo evitar reír, tal parecía que Miroku no había perdido su carisma y a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo el mismo. A quien trataba de engañar Sango, muy en el fondo de su corazón tenia ganas de verlo, de volver a ver esa sonrisa… pero sabia que después de lo que paso, todo se había perdido.. Todo.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado10 horas..10 horas sentada en ese avión, como quería que ya aterrizara, estaba impaciente por salir, ya no sentía las piernas y cada vez que trataba de levantarse, las aeromozas se lo impedían. Levanto la cortina de la ventanilla… nubes solo eso había, la volvió a cerrar, comenzó a ver a todos lados de pronto su mirada se poso sobre… "un violín?"lo observo fijamente, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro, con su mirada comenzó a buscar a alguna aeromoza cerca, ninguna a la vista, se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba el dueño del violín 

- Can I?- le preguntó al señor, señalando el violín

- Seguro - le respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Gracias- respondió mas alegre al saber que hablaba su mismo idioma, eso de de escuchar ingles a todas horas… la estaba volviendo loca, aunque a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado, pero si no fuera por Sara, Rin su hermano y su gran amigo se le hubiera olvidado por completo su idioma natal

- Tocas? –pregunto el señor viendo a sango acomodar el instrumento sobre su hombro

- Solía, hace mucho que lo deje

El señor la observo sorprendido mientras tocaba una de las piezas de Mozart, claro ella, pero no solo el todos los pasajeros del avión se habían quedado pasmados, hasta los pequeños niños que estaban corriendo de un lado al otro del avión (he ahí el por que del mal genio de las aeromozas) se sentaron en el pasillo y voltearon a ver a sango, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, pero con una gran sonrisa, había olvidado como se sentía escuchar cada nota cerca de su oído, deslizar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, pero pronto esto termino, no llego ni a la mitad de la canción cuando una de las aeromozas le pidió que se sentara. Sango afirmo y dejo el violín en donde estaba. De pronto todo el avión se lleno de aplausos, sango solo se sonrojo

- Muchísimas gracias- le susurro sango al oído – al parecer aun recuerdo como tocar – y con eso se dispuso a ir a su asiento cuando el señor la tomo de la muñeca

- Disculpa por que lo dejaste?- pregunto el señor

- quise olvidar todo mi pasado, pero veo que no sirvio- respondió ella caminando hacia su asiento

* * *

De nuevo se encontraba sin hacer nada, y aburrida y aun faltaban una hora y media para que su avión aterrizara, dio un gran suspiro y trato de dormir… pero no lo consiguió, de nueva cuenta volteo a todos lados y observo a una de las aeromozas dándole un libro para colorear a unos pequeños niños 

- excuse me, could you bring me one of those books?- le pregunto a la aeromoza quien traía un libro y crayones

- Coloring books?- cuestionó la joven señalando el libro que traía en las manos

- Yes, please – contesto sango con una sonrisa

- Here – le dio el libro algo confundida

- Thanks- nuevamente le dio una sonrisa a pesar de la manera en la que le dio el libro, pero sabia que aquellos niños eran los causantes de ese enfado .Sango abrió el libro y la caja de crayones, en algo se tenia que ocupar, y por que no recordar su infancia coloreando en uno de esos libros claro esta vez coloreando dentro de la línea

* * *

Por fin había logrado salir del avión, sus piernas aun seguían entumidas por las 20 horas de vuelo, y ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, como hace 8 años, pero esta vez traia un libro de colorear y crayones en sus manos. Se paro en frente de el reloj para ajustar la hora en el suyo.. 22:30 marcaba 

- Bien llegue a la hora de la cena – se dijo a si misma sango al escuchar el crujir de su estomago – Sabia que debí aceptar la comida.. aunque no supiera muy buena – Comenzó a caminar, hasta ir a la salida y buscar un taxi, su espera no fue larga por que a los pocos minutos ya estaba en camino a su casa… _su casa

* * *

_

- aquí esta bien- le dijo sango al taxista, dejándola en la acera opuesta a su casa, se disponía a preguntarle el precio del viaje cuando una camioneta negra se detuvo enfrente de su casa, sango se quedo extrañada y decidió bajar para ver quien era

De la camioneta salio primero un joven pelirrojo después salio un joven de cabello obscuro, Sango se quedo perpleja.. Seria él, dio la vuelta rápidamente para no ser observada

- Miroku, Shippou, hasta que llegan pasen – escucho sango

-Señorita en donde pongo sus maletas?- pregunto el taxista

- Lo siento me he equivocado de dirección, me podría llevar al hotel mas cercano?- dijo sango mientras regresaba de nuevo al taxi, un no estaba preparada para una confrontación.. con su pasado y mucho menos con él.

* * *

Se encontraba en el cuarto del hotel, que era lo que le había pasado, sabia perfectamente que regresar a Japón significaba volverlo a ver, y en todas estas horas en el avión ya se había hecho a la idea, hasta había preparado que decir en dado caso que se lo encontrara.. pero por que de pronto al verlo, había sentido lo mismo que hace 8 años, que no se suponía que había huido para olvidar 

"por que aun lo amas"- dijo una voz en su interior

- no, eso no es cierto

"Entonces por que huiste hoy como hace 8 años, en vez de aclarar todo_"_

- Y de que hubiera servido aclarar todo, el no hubiera creído nada… fue por eso que decidí olvidar

"Pues que bien olvidas eh?"

- Pues aun que no lo creas si lo he olvidado todo, ahora soy una nueva persona que no ves- se paro en frente del espejo , si ya no era la misma sango, había cambiado por completo.. había crecido unos centímetros mas, su cabello se encontraba cortado en capaz, ya no mas copete cubriendo su frente, ahora eran listones de cabello que le llegaban a la mejilla, aunque el largo de su cabello aun seguía igual, a pesar del accidente hace 3 meses, su piel un poco mas blanca, pero esos no eran los únicos cambios, ya no era aquella niña un poco insegura, estos años le habían dado mucha seguridad en cada paso, cada decisión que tomaba, también había decidido nunca mirar atrás y siempre tener la frente en alto, entonces ahora por que seguía huyendo como hace 8 años

_"_No habias decidido, dejar lo pasado en el pasado, y comenzar desde cero?"

- Si

" entonces que haces en este cuarto de hotel, no ibas a sorprender a tus padres?, que acaso no querías volverlos a ver, no te habías propuesto entrar nuevamente por esa puerta pero esta vez con la cabeza en alto_"_

- si, pero entiende aun no puedo verlo, aun no estoy lista

_"_Y por que no lo puedes ver, si tu no hiciste todas aquellas cosas_"_

- No es por eso que no lo pueda ver

_"Entonces??"_

- Es que yo aun..

"Aun que?"

- aun lo amo, satisfecha

" sera que mejor duermas, mañana tendrás que dar la cara, por que el dinero, no te alcanzara para seguirte escondiendo aquí, además Sesshoumaru llega en tres días"

- Es cierto le tengo que hablar.. pero será mañana en la mañana por que hoy ya estoy muy agotada – se recostó en la cama y durmió profundamente

* * *

- kohaku hijo, se te va a ser tarde 

- A pesar de que hoy entro un poco mas tarde me siguen apresurando

- Buenos días señor – dijo Inutashio leyendo su periódico

- Buenos días pa

- hijo puedes abrir la puerta?- pregunto izayoi mientras servia el desayuno de kohaku

- Claro- se lento de su asiento y se dirigió a su puerta

Esta vez no había vuelta para atrás, ya había tocado el timbre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que le dirían.. les agradaría que los visitara

_"_Deja de pensar negativamente son tus padres, claro que les agradara tenerte_"_

_-Eso espero _- el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

- Si que se le…. Sango?- pregunto un joven de cabello castaño

- Kohaku?- sango se asombro de ver a su hermano menor convertido en todo un joven, no, un joven no ya todo un hombre

- Sango!!!!- sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo fuertemente

- Kohaku, no puedo respirar – dijo sango tratando de salir del abrazo de su hermano

- Lo siento, pasa

- Gracias

- Permíteme ayudarte – se ofreció tomando el equipaje de sango, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, y entro a la casa detrás de kohaku

- Kohaku hijo quien era- pregunto izayoi- S-sango!!! – corrió y abrazo a su hija

- Mama- le respondió el abrazo

-Inutashio!!! Ven

- Que pa.. Sango hija- al igual que izayoi corrió a abrazar a su hija – Nos tenias olvidados jovencita- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Lo siento mucho

- Lo bueno es que has venido – dijo izayoi mientras lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos– Ya desayunaste algo?- sango negó con la cabeza- entonces vamos a desayunar

* * *

- Nos sorprende verte hija, pero mira esta no es mi pequeñita.. eres ya toda una mujer sango 

- ay papá

- pero tu seguiras siendo nuestra pequeña – dijo izayoi mientras dejaba el desayuno de sango frente a ella

- Muchas gracias mama – tomo un poco de su desayuno- hacia años que no probaba tu comida, esto esta delicioso

- Gracias, en verdad nos sorprendiste Sango

- No Mamá la sorprendida fui yo, pero que monstruo estas kohaku – kohaku solo pudo sonrojarse- ya todo un hombre, no pensé que pudieras cambiar tanto en 5 años, pero obsérvate, estas hecho todo un muñeco- Kohaku se sonrojo mas- Y siempre que estudiaste?

- Veterinaria

- Linda carrera.. y aun sigues con Kanna?

- Si – contesto aun mas sonrojado

- Y tu hija?, algun prospecto – pregunto izayoi

- pues…

- Yo voy- interrumpió kohaku al escuchar el timbre

- Quien será a estas horas?

- A lo mejor es Sesshoumaru, no crees

- No lo creo papa, dijo que el llegaría dentro de tres días por unas cosas que tenia que arreglar

- Sango, te buscan

- quien?- miro extrañada a kohaku

- Dice ser tu prometido

- Mi… aaa ya – se levanto de la silla y fue al recibidor – Siempre si decidiste venir eh?- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Tu sabes no puedo vivir sin ti – puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de sango

- Si claro- dio la vuelta y vio a todos observando- lo siento no los he presentado, el es Michael, Michael el es mi hermano kohaku, y ellos son mis papas

- Mucho gusto

- El gusto es nuestro joven- respondió Inutashio

- Espero no incomodar

- Claro que no, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación

- Hija, lamento interrumpir pero por que no nos mencionaste que tenías un prometido

- Jajaja el no es mi prometido, el es solo un amigo

- Eso dijo con Miroku- susurro kohaku, sango solo lo ignoro

- ven te ayudare a acomodar tus cosas en mi habitación

- En tu habitación??- dijeron los 3 en unísono

- Si, tiene algo de malo?, después de todo Sesshoumaru vendrá en 3 días seria incomodo para el cambiarse de cuarto

- Pero por que en tu habitación hija, le podemos decir a kohaku que se quede con Inuyasha

- No hay problema papa, he vivido con 5 años y no me ha puesto una mano encima

- pero hija – interrumpió Izayoi

- Entiendan.. yo no soy de su tipo- susurro – ven por aquí esta mi habitación – caminaron ambos hacia donde estaba el cuarto de Sango

* * *

- Este era mi cuarto pasa 

- Bonito cuarto, bonito cuarto –puso su maleta en el suelo

- Y bien, por que decidiste venir

- Ya te dije te extrañaba mucho

- See claro, que paso

- Mi mama hablo para pasar el año nuevo con ella- tomo asiento en la cama

- y por que no fuiste- se sentó aun lado de el

- Todavía no disculpo a David por lo que hizo- se recostó sobre la cama

- Calmate, si fue a mi a quien dejo – le dio un pequeño codazo a lo que el se levanto - Además sabes que tuve la mayoría de la culpa

- Lo se pero no me gusto nada, nada – dijo en un tono algo infantil moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro – sigo pensando que no debía haber hecho eso

- Pero ya todos estamos felices y contentos

- Si, después de que tus ojos derramaron todas las lagrimas que tenias –tomo su cara entre sus dedos y con su pulgar acaricio su mejilla

- Y fue solo por eso que viniste?

- En parte…

- En parte?

- Si también estoy cansado de reuniones familiares –puso su frente con la de sango

- Entonces por que viniste conmigo

- Ya te dije te extrañe, oye después con quien iba a ser mis compras

- Seguro que esa es la verdadera razón

- Si, esa es la verdadera razón – se despego de Sango y se volvió a sentar

- Espero que me llegues a decir por que estas aquí – se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta – te conozco hace 7 años y sabes que no me puedes engañar

- Sango- sango se detuvo en frente de la puerta- Gracias- sango solo pudo sonreír y salio del cuarto

* * *

- Sango hija, si quieres tu amigo se puede quedar en el estudio – sugirió izayoi 

- No te preocupes mama el se puede quedar conmigo – respondió, sentándose a un lado de ella

- Pero hija…

- Mama no pasara nada confía en mi

- Esta bien sango como quieras, y como esta eso que vives con él

- vivó con el hace 5 años, después de que nació Rin era obvio que no podía quedarme con Sessh y Sara, entonces el me ofreció vivir con el en su departamento

- Y no a pasado nada de nada

- Mama!!, no como crees

- Por que no, tu eres una muchacha bella, y el no esta nada mal

- Como te lo digo..mmmm.. yo, yo no soy de su tipo

- Que no eres de su tipo? – sango afirmo con la cabeza, dejando a su madre mas confundida que antes

- Listo sango, acomode mis cosas pero le advierto señorita si se le ocurre dar patadas en la noche como suele hacer lamento informarle que tendrá que abandonar la cama- Izayoi y sango empezaron a reír- Y bien no me va a enseñar japon bella señorita – tomo su mano y la beso

- Es cierto, mama sabes en donde puedo localizar a Kagome

- Si, recuerdas la plaza veleros

- si

- Trabaja en una de las tiendas que están ahí, no recuerdo bien el nombre pero esta lado de una tienda de libros

- Ok, gracias – se puso de pie

- Entonces a donde iremos?- pregunto Michael

- Te gustaría conocer a mi mejor amiga?

- Claro, me encantaría conocer el misterioso pasado de la señorita Sango Yukishiro

- Bien pero tendremos que tomar un taxi

- Hija si quieres llevate el carro de Inuyasha, esta en la cochera, las llaves están en el perchero

-Gracias mama, entonces regresamos al rato – Izayoi afirmo – Que esperas vámonos- dijo al ver que Michael no se movia

-Yo no voy si tu manejas – cruso sus brazos- eres muy loca para manejar

- ok tu manejas, satisfecho?

- Si - con eso ambos se dirigieron a la cochera

* * *

- Cual será el carro de Inuyasha 

- Es tu hermano y no sabes?

- Oye apenas acabo de llegar he estado ausente.. Cuantos años?

- ocho años

- Mira aun sabes contar

- Muy graciosita eh!!- sango solo pudo sonreir – oye y la motocicleta de quien es

- Haber en que quedamos??

- Ok, ok ya entendi.. sango

- Si?

- Que te parece si nos vamos en la motocicleta

- Pero tu nunca has manejado una motocicleta

- que si

- cuando?

- Recuerdas la obra?

- Oye eso no cuenta

- Aprendí si o no?

- Si pero..

- Ademas he practicado en los juegos

- Pero pierdes y acabas estrellado

- Nada de peros, toma las llaves y vámonos – tomo el casco y se sentó en la motocicleta

- Contigo no se puede – tomo las llaves, el otro casco mientras él comenzó a arrancar la motocicleta, al escuchar el ruido Izayoi corrió a la cochera

- Sango - dijo sorprendida al ver a su pequeña en la motocicleta

- Mama decidimos tomar la motocicleta, espero no te moleste- dijo saliendo de la cochera

- No, claro que no.. solo cuídense – sango afirmo mientras salían de la casa- Espero que Inuyasha no se moleste- dijo saliendo de su estado de shock

* * *

- sango, dime de quien es la motocicleta 

- Supongo que ha de ser de Inuyasha, no quiero saber que diría si nos ve en su motocicleta- respondió parando en un semáforo

- No creo que te haga nada, después de todo eres su hermana pequeña

* * *

_- no me toques_

_- Que sucede Inuyasha?_

_- No puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que hiciste sango- ella solo lo miro algo confundida – pensé que querías a Miroku.. me avergüenzo de ser tu hermano..

* * *

_

- Sango, hacia donde voy?

- Ahh? Aa si a la derecha

- En que estabas pensando- dijo marcando con la direccional que daría vuelta

- No en nada, recuerdos eso es todo..

- Si tu lo dices sujétate fuerte que vamos a dar vuelta

- Seguro que tomaste esas clases – pregunto al casi caer de la motocicleta en esa vuelta

- Si segurisimo, oye falta mucho para llegar a donde vamos, por que yo no veo ninguna plaza

- Que, que te parece si vamos a un parque cerca de aquí antes de visitar a mi amiga, tu sabes aun es temprano

- Y esta bonito

- Bonito, esta precioso.. bueno lo que recuerdo

- Con tu memoria , capaz y llegamos y ya no hay nada del dichoso parque

- Que gracioso, en esta calle das vuelta para la izquierda

- Esta bien, oye sango ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe por que te fuiste a estudiar a Inglaterra, al parecer muchos te aprecian

- si supieras- susurro

- que dijiste?

- que en la siguiente esta el parque

- Ok

- Oye y no me vas a decir por que viniste?

- Tu sabes no me gustan las confrontaciones, no soy bueno para eso

- Lo dices por..

- Si, aun no estoy preparado para decirles y yo para recibir los sermones, mejor dejo que su hijo favorito goze la atención

- Jajajaja

- Y tu?

- Yo que?

- Por que te fuiste

- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces.. huí de mi pasado

- Lo se, pero por que te fuiste

- Después te digo, mejor hay que disfrutar del recorrido que te voy a dar

- Solo que no me quiero perder eh Sango!!

-Cuando me he perdido

- Recuerdas en la escuela, o en el centro comercial

- Pero apenas acaba de llegar como querías que no me perdiera

- Pues aquí, igual hace 8 años que no estas

- jajajaja

- De que te burlas

- Seria divertido perderme

- Que graciosita, ni se te ocurra

- mira ya llegamos – dijo señalándole parque

- Es muy bonito, por lo que se ve- comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde estacionarse

- y todavía no lo has recorrido

* * *

aquí termina el capitulo, lo se se han de preguntar que que paso, pero todo sera contestado en próximos capítulos, solo sigan muy atentos a los recuerdos, ahí estará todo lo que paso, y si todos los capitulos anteriores fueron parte del pasado, les mencione ke esta historia habia tomado un giro inesperado.. espero me hagan saber si les gusto el rumbo que tomo, espero que si.. y cualkier duda reclamacion o sugerencia por favor haganmela saber en su review entonces sin mas que decir hasta la próxima, que espero que no se dentro de 5 meses… 


	11. Encontrándonos de nuevo

Hola! Como tan, espero ke bien.. Muy feliz día del amor y de la amistad, si lo se algo tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.

Antes que nada lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, no planeaba tardarme tanto, pero la verdad es que tuve algunos problemas con esta historia, no sabia si continuarla desde donde la deje o rehacer el capitulo 9, a los que vieron mi notificación, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.. gracias en verdad gracias, no saben lo alegre que me puse al leer todos sus apoyos, en verdad mil gracias, y pues bueno después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y preguntar que seria lo mejor para esta historia, decidí retomarla en donde la deje, y no rehacer el capitulo 9, se que a muchos no les gusto esto, a lo cual solo les pido paciencia todo saldrá a su debido momento, pero todo saldràeso se los aseguro.

Espero que les agrade mi decisión, y sigan leyendo. Y mil gracias de nuevo a todos los que dejaron su opinión, y me dieron su apoyo en todo mil gracias!

Creo que esto ya saben:

_Italicas: _recuerdos

- bla. bla, bla: diálogos

"……" : pensamientos

espero que les agrade este capitulo, alguna pregunta, duda comentario, pedradas, déjenlo en su review , saben que me encanta leerlos

**Disclaimer**:.. bueno como todos ya saben, pues inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Encontrándonos de nuevo

_- me da un ramo de tulipanes por favor_

_- Aquí tiene joven_

_- Muchas gracias- agradeció dándole el dinero- sango!_

_- Miroku! Aquí- dijo haciendo señas con las manos_

_- Que haces?_

_- Yo nada- dijo ocultando lo que hacia_

_- no creo eso, déjame ver… Sango Houshi mm me agrada _

_- jajaja a mi también pero dime en donde estabas?_

_- Comprándole algo a mi bella novia_

_- Que romántico saliste_

_- Tu eres la que raya en los árboles y yo soy el romántico- sango le saco la lengua_

_- Bueno y dime que me compraste_

_- comprarte algo? Yo dije que le compre algo a mi novia_

_- Pues entonces mejor te dejo, no quiero que tengas ningún problema con tu novia por mi culpa- Miroku comenzó a reír_

_- Eso quiere decir que no quieres esto- le dijo mostrándole el ramo de flores_

_- Miroku, gracias, no te hubieras molestado- tomo las flores para luego rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Miroku y darle un buen merecido beso_

_- Si eso obtengo por un ramo de flores entonces tendré que comprarte la florería – puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura- Y que estabas haciendo hasta aca por que no creo que solo hayas venido para escribir en el arbol_

_- no, también vine a ver los dientes de león – se despego de Miroku para tomar uno de ellos – Sabes dicen que estas flores pueden concederte un deseo al soplarlos- se sentó aun lado de un árbol, jalando a Miroku con ella_

_-Cuales los tulipanes?_

_- No, los dientes de león_

_- Ahh- tomo uno – Entonces pediré un deseo – cerro los ojos y soplo- ya!_

_- ya?_

_- Si, y sabes pedí que estuviéramos siempre juntos_

_- Tontito los deseos no se dicen, ahora no se cumplirá_

_- No creo eso – se acerco y tomo su barbilla entre sus manos y la beso_

_- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, Kagome e Inuyasha nos han de estar esperando en el cine_

_- Pues que esperen otro ratito_

_-Tu sabes que la paciencia no es una de las virtudes de mi hermano_

_- Pero esta con Kagome, no te preocupes asi le damos un tiempo a ellos dos, y yo estoy un rato mas con mi bella novia- puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo fuertemente_

_- Por eso lo digo, no quiero ir a visitar a mi hermano al hospital por culpa de alguna idiotez que haga- tomo la mano de Miroku y se puso de pie_

_- Esta bien, pero recuérdame al llegar decirle a Inuyasha que me debe una_

_- Mami! Mi pelota- grito un niño haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia donde provenía el ruido, un niño se dirigía a la calle_

_- Yo iré por ella- dijo sango deteniendo al niño para que no cruzara y sin pensar corrió a tomar la pelota del niño sin fijarse si los autos pasaban_

_- Sango- grito Miroku corriendo hacia ella, empujandola para que el carro no la atropellara, pero el no salio ileso_

_- Miroku estas bien- pregunto aterrorizada sango, de que algo le hubiera pasado a Miroku_

_- Si estoy bien solo…- se agarro la pierna el dolor era insoportable- dime tu estas bien_

_- Si pero tu.._

_- Al parecer solo me rompí la pierna- dijo en un tono calmado _

_- Y lo dices como si nada, te pudo haber pasado algo peor_

_- Si ese carro te hubiera atropellado hubiera sido lo peor que me hubiera pasado_

_- Lo siento, por mis descuidos casi te matan_

_- No te disculpes, fue un honor salvarte, sabes que lo volvería a hacer con gusto –sango solo pudo sonreír_

_- necesitamos que te revisen, apóyate en mi para que te puedas levantar- dijo saliendo de su trance_

_- Sango, me encanta tu carita de preocupación sabes_

_- no juegues, dime crees que puedes levantarte?_

_- creo que no sango_

_- que haremos… crees que me puedas esperar mientras busco un teléfono y le hablo a una ambulancia_

_- Tardaras mucho?_

_- Probablemente_

_- Entonces… ALGUIEN PODRIA LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA ME ACABAN DE ATROPELLAR- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo_

_- Por que hiciste eso_

_- No quiero que te vayas de mi lado- tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente- ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA ME ESTOY MURIENDO!_

_- Joven muchas gracias- se acerco la madre del pequeño- acabo de avisar a una ambulancia, no se preocupe no tardara, pero dígame no sufrió mas daños?_

_- No al parecer solo me fracture la pierna-dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_- Lo siento mucho _

_- No se preocupe, nadie salio gravemente herido.. Aunque la pelota –tomo la pelota ya desinflada y se la ofrecio al niño- no puede decir lo mismo, lo siento no pudimos salvarla_

_- No se preocupe joven la pelota es la que menos importa_

_- Es el mio- dijo sango al escuchar el sonido de su celular_

_-Todo este tiempo cargabas tu celular _

_- Si, pero con todo esto se me olvido- Miroku solo pudo reir_

_- bueno?_

_- veo que aun vive_

_- Bueno quien habla?_

_- aunque para la próxima no lo creo, la pagaras caro Yukishiro, te destrozare lentamente_

_- Quien habla- no obtuvo respuesta después_

_- Y quien era- pregunto Miroku al ver el rostro de sango_

_- No se, no se escuchaba bien, a lo mejor el golpe lo daño- trato de sonar lo mas convincente…

* * *

_

- Esto esta mas grande de lo que recordaba- dijo quitándose el casco de la cabeza

- Y cuando veremos a tu amiga?

- Te dije que la veríamos después, que despistado eres eh!

- si claro, mira quien lo dice, la que atraviesa las calles sin ver si un auto pasa

- solo fue una vez

- si pero fue en plena carretera

- Ya te había dicho que lo sentía, como sea no vine aquí para que me regañes, te traje para que veas, a poco no esta bonito

- Si muy bonito- respondió viendo el gran parque, muy bien cuidado y completamente blanco por la nieve.

- Por Dios!

- que sucede?

- Aun esta el invernadero!

- Cual invernadero – comenzó a buscar por todos lados- aaa ya vi cual –tomo a sango de la mano

- a donde me llevas

- vamos a comprarte un lindo ramo de flores

- Mejor te espero- le dio su mejor sonrisa, para tratarlo de convencer

- ok, pero si me pierdo será tu culpa eh!

- si sobre mi caera la culpa- respondio sango viendo como se alejaba su amigo. Aprovechando este momento a solas, fue a recordar una parte de su pasado que este gran parque guardaba

* * *

- De nuevo aquí- paso su mano por el tallo de un grueso árbol- quien iba a pensar que todo terminaría tan fácilmente, nunca creíste que te amara, nunca luche por que me creyeras, lo mejor hubiera sido seguir siendo amigos…. Al menos así te tendría a mi lado a mi mejor amigo. Siempre pensaste que te traicione, fue mejor así -limpió la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla- Pero no me arrepiento de haberte dicho si, ya que fueron hermosos los momentos que pase a tu lado, no los hubiera cambiado por nada- pasando una ultima vez su mano sobre el árbol de su pasado

* * *

- Buenos días, me da ese bouquet de flores por favor 

- Cual?

- el de las rosas por favor

- Si, claro aquí tiene

- Muchas gracias- dijo mientras le pagaba – espero que le gusten a sango

- Sango? Sango Yukishiro- pregunto extrañado el vendedor

- Si, la conoce?

- Si, la conozco de casi toda la vida, no me digas que ya regreso

- Si, ayer regreso

- Que bueno, Miroku se pondrá muy feliz, hace mucho que no la ve

- Miroku- pregunto con algo de curiosidad-"_Donde he escuchado ese nombre antes_"

- Que Miroku- intervino sango

- Sango! me alegra verte

- Igualmente Señor Matsumoto, pero pensé que ya no me recordaría

- Y como olvidar la causa de que Miroku se convirtiera en mi comprador numero uno de tulipanes- sango solo dio una ligera sonrisa- le comentaba aquí al joven que a Miroku le agradara verte

- Lo dudo mucho- observo su reloj- será mejor irnos, si te quiero mostrar todo el parque, no vaya a ser que después Kagome no este

- Vas a ir a ver a la señorita Higurashi

- Si

- Le dices que muchas felicidades

- Claro que si

- Y vendrás a su boda

- No se, depende de que tanto trabajo tenga

- Ya veo, seguiste los pasos de tu hermano Sesshoumaru, igual de atenta al trabajo

- Esa soy yo

- Les recuerdo que sigo aquí

- Lo siento.. fue un gusto volverlo a ver señor Matsumoto

- Igual a mi Sango y ojala ya no te nos escondas mas

- Esperemos que no

* * *

- A donde vamos sango? 

- Te voy a llevar a mi lugar favorito del parque, es un sitio hermoso.. es muy tranquilo.. bueno era

-aaah, oye sango?

- Si dime

- quien es Miroku?

- Miroku- se detuvo en seco y volteo a verlo

- Si mi-ro-ku

- Nadie- seguio caminando

- Segura que no es nadie?

- Si, por que preguntas

- Por que si no fuera nadie, por que dijo todas esas cosas el vendedor-interrogo tratando de sacarle algo al a mujer que era su mejor amiga

- no se, oye para quien son las flores-trato de evadir el tema

- Las flores son para ti pero ni creas que te salvaras de estaYukishiro- respondió dándole las flores

- Está bien te diré la verdad, pero solo por el bonito detalle que tuviste al comprarme flores

- OK, dilo todo

- Miroku es el amigo de Inuyasha

- Del que habla tanto Rin?

- Ese mismo

- Ósea que tuviste algo que ver con el amigo de tu hermano- dijo emocionado por descubrir algo del pasado de la castaña, sango dio una risa nerviosa

- No para nada, como crees, figúrate yo con Miroku.. jajajaja

- Segura- pregunto no convencido del todo

- Segurísima, a demás él apenas y me puede ver

- Y por que las flores?

- Las flores se las llevaba a mi mama –dijo tratando de convencerlo

- Aja, si claro sango

- Haber por que no me crees

- una quien le lleva flores a la mamá de su amigo y dos, si mal no recuerdo por ese nombre terminaste con mi hermano cierto?

- Que te dijo David?

- Nada que tu no sepas sango

- Mira si fue por lo de la vez del beso, estaba hablando antes con rin, tu sabes que rin adora al amigo de Inuyasha

- Y por accidente dijiste su nombre?

- Si, exacto

- Yukishiro eres una pésima mentirosa

- Juro que te digo la verdad

- Si claro

* * *

- bien ya llegamos, este es mi lugar favorito, no es hermoso- dijo señalando el hermoso prado balnco cubierto de nieve ,con algunas cuantas flores 

- Si, es muy bello

- yo solía venir por las tardes y sentarme en este árbol – tomo asiento en una de las raíces del árbol

- Sango?

- si?

- El apellido de el amigo de tu hermano es Houshi?

- Si por?

- Segura que no tuviste nada que ver con el tal Miroku?

- Si por que?

- Ni te gustaba?

- No para nada

- Entonces que es esto.. Sango Houshi- dijo quitando la nieve para leer mejor lo que tenía grabado el árbol

- Aun sigue- trato de fingir sorpresa,

- Entonces si tuviste algo que ver con él?

- No como crees-mintió- ya te dije que él me odia- recordó

- Pero por lo menos te gustaba no?

- Pues como a todas las hermanas les llega a gustar alguna vez los amigos de su hermano

- Segura que solo es eso?

- Si en verdad…. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya- dijo viendo su reloj

- ok, así podré interrogar a tu amiga

- tu no cambias

- oye! A lo mejor he estado viviendo con una loca todo este tiempo y yo ni enterado

- no es para tanto, no estoy tan loca

- Palabra clave TAN

* * *

- Con que esta es la dichosa plaza, muy bien, muy bien- salio de la motocicleta- y donde esta tu amiga? 

- mi mamá dijo que estaba en uno de los locales, lo mejor será que entremos

- ok

- Y en que local esta?

- según recuerdo dijo mi mamá que trabajaba cerca de una tienda…

- No enserio- dijo sarcásticamente – por si no te diste cuenta esta lleno de tiendas,

- Ya lo se, iba a decir que trabajaba cerca de una tienda de libros

- Sango nos dejas en las mismas, aquí hay como 3 tiendas de libros

- Pues entonces comencemos por..- observo a todos lados- por esta- tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta un de los locales

- Que es lo que intentas hacer?

- Preguntando se llega a roma no?

- Si pero…

- Pero nada, solo hay que preguntar por la señorita Higurashi y ya

- Y si nos perdemos

- Pues llamamos a locatel o que se yo (n/a: nótese que de México no salgo XDD)

- Muy graciosa- ambos se detuvieron, sango volteo a verlo y comenzó a peinarlo –Que haces?

- Tienes que estar presentable para cuando preguntes

- Momento! Yo no voy a preguntar nada

- Oh! Claro que si – comenzó a empujarlo adentro de la tienda

- no claro que no, es TÚ amiga

- Pero tu la quieres conocer

- Y Tú la quieres volver a ver

- Ya listo, calla y pregunta- termino aventándolo enfrente del mostrador, y escondiéndose detrás de él

- Que linda- murmuro entre dientes

- disculpe lo puedo ayudar en algo- pregunto una joven

- buscábamos a la señorita…

- Higurashi Kagome- susurro sango

- Kagome Higurashi.. Digo Higurashi Kagome, nunca voy a acostumbrarme con esto de los nombres- dijo esto último para si mismo

- La señorita Higurashi aun no llegan pero no tarda en llegar, si gustan esperarla en su oficina

- Muchas gracias, nos encantaría

- Entonces acompáñenme por favor

* * *

- Si gustan tomar asiento la señorita Higurashi llegara en un momento – abrió la puerta de su oficina 

- Gracias- dijeron Sango y Michael en unísono

- Gustan algo de tomar mientras la esperan?

- No gracias- dijo sango

- Yo si, un café por favor

- En seguida se lo traigo- dijo cerrando la puerta al salir

- Woow gran oficina la de tu amiga

- si, esta muy bonita- tomo asiento

- y muy divertida- con una pelota entre sus manos camino hacia la pared –Psicología infantil, eso explica los juguetes

- Creo que no ha cambiado mucho, aun le siguen gustando los niños – dejo el portarretratos que minutos antes había tomado, en la foto aparecía Inuyasha tomando de la cintura a Kagome quien traía un algodón de dulce color rosa, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de sango, sabia que tarde o temprano acabarían juntos ellos dos, solo que le hubiera gustado estar ahí, en vez de recibir un mail de su amiga, pero en fin ella había decidido irse lejos…. Muy lejos.

- Disculpen espero no haberlos hecho esperar- abrió la puerta, inmediatamente Michael soltó la pelota y sango se puso de pieal escuchar la voz de su amiga… - es que tuve que pasar a la florería, pero díganme en que los puedo ayudar?

- Con que tú eres Kagome- dijo caminando hacia donde estaba,

- disculpe- pregunto algo extrañada

- He escuchado mucho de ti- tomo sus manos y las agito

- Y usted es?

- Soy un amigo de Sango- sango continuaba dándoles la espalda, tenia miedo de saber cual seria la reacción de su amiga, se alegraría de verla?

- Sango Yukishiro?

- Esa misma

- Y como esta ella- pregunto muy entusiasmada al saber de su mejor amiga

- Y por que no se lo preguntas a ella- tomo a sango de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, ahora se encontraba cara a cara con su amiga

- S-s-sango- sango afirmo con la cabeza, para después ser recibida con un gran abrazo por parte de Kagome- Sango!

- Kagome me vas a dejar sorda

- Lo siento es que… no puedo creer que estés aquí,

- y tu decías que no se alegraban de verte- dijo Michael

- Y como no iba a emocionarme el verte aquí- soltó a sango- si eres mi mejor amiga…pero dime ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras¿en donde te quedas¿Por que Inuyasha no me dijo que vendrías?

- Me quedare unas semanas, en la casa de mis papas y es que Inuyasha no sabia que venia- tomo aire después de contestarle las preguntas

- aaa… pero que bueno que estas aquí!

- que les parece si nos vamos a algún lugar a desayunar- sugirió el joven

- Me parece buena idea, que dices Kagome?

- Claro por que no, creo que no tengo ningún paciente a estas horas

- Entonces hermosa señorita guíenos hasta el más cercano restaurante- Kagome le dio una sonrisa

* * *

- Eso seria todo- pregunto la mesera 

- si

- En un momento les traigo su comida

- Gracias – respondió Sango

- Me alegra volver a verte, después de tanto tiempo

- Gracias, igual a mi

- Pensé que no regresarías

- Yo también lo pensé, pero pues decidí regresar un rato

- Hablan como si hubieras cometido algún crimen y hubieras huido

- Pues fue algo así- susurro sango

- Pero que bueno que regresaste, te extrañamos mucho.. TODOS, no te debiste haber ido, la verdad nunca pensé que te fueras

- Jajaja pues ya vez, cada sorpresa que di en ese entonces- respondió sango tratando de aparentar indiferencia, aunque la realidad era otra

- Sango…- dijo al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga

- bueno, bueno ustedes tendrán tiempo después para platicar, ahora ¿Kagome?

- Si?

- dime todo lo que tenga que ver con el pasado de esta chica

- Tú y tu pregunta del millón de dólares

- Pues por lo que he escuchado, pude haber estado viviendo con una asesina, durante 5 años

- de haber sido ese el caso, no crees que ya te hubiera aniquilado

- Muy buen punto

- Sango?

- Que paso Kagome?

- Por que no me dijiste que tenías novio, y que vivías con él

- jajajajaja, él- lo señalo- no es mi novio

- Por que no quieres- dijo haciéndose el ofendido

- además no soy de su tipo –ignoro su comentario y regreso su vista a Kagome

- su tipo- pregunto algo extrañada Kagome

- si, él es gay

- Si y todo por la culpa de sango

- Por mi culpa

- Si, estos 5 años te la has pasado rechazándome

- Por que nunca me has propuesto nada- dijo sango siguiéndole el juego

- Entonces en ese caso..- se puso de rodillas- quisieras ser mi novia

- No, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona- Kagome y Michael se le quedaron viendo fijamente..- Tu hermano

- Si claro como si alguna vez le hubiera pertenecido a él- Michael se paro y volvió a tomar asiento, Kagome solo pudo reír, ante el comentario

- me recuerda, cuando hacías eso con Miroku

- Y aun sigues diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con Miroku

- Que si no tuvo nada que ver, si claaa..ro, creo que no debi haber dicho eso verdad?

- No te preocupes Kagome, pero cuéntame mas- acerco su silla a Kagome

- Pues no hay mas que contar, solo que ellos eran muy amigos

- No que te odiaba, sango

- Teóricamente, algo a así paso- replico sango

- que fue lo que paso para que te odiara?

- Sabes que eres un metiche de lo peor?

- Pero así me quieres

- si no sabes cuanto- dijo sarcásticamente

- me alegra ver que eres la sango de siempre

- a mi también me da mucho gusto, que no hayas cambiado nada Kag

- hay que tiernas, pero si me disculpan yo voy a ver que paso con nuestra comida- se paro y entro en el restaurante

- el esta muy bien

- Perdón?

- Miroku, él esta bien

- que bien

- Sabes tardo en recuperarse

- Tan grande fue su decepción?

- tu sabes que no fue por eso, el te extraña mucho

- No lo creo Kagome, después de lo que pasó lo dudo mucho

- Si le hubieras dicho la razón por la que lo hiciste nada de eso hubiera pasado

- él no me hubiera creído

- Y tu como sabes nunca lo intentaste, solo te marchaste y ya, sin haber luchado

- Y en que hubiera cambiado las cosas si yo le hubiera explicado

- En mucho, por lo menos yo tendría a mi mejor amiga cerca, no lejos de mi- los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lagrimas

- Tu sabes que me fui para mejorar las cosas

- Mejorar que, mejorar el hecho de que ya no te dijeran nada o mejorar el hecho de que dejaste que el maldito acabara contigo

- Tu no sabes lo mal que la pase Kagome, sabiendo que no solo mi hermano pensaba lo peor de mi, si notambien la persona por la que yo acepte..- pequeñas lagrimas también comenzaron a caer de los ojos de sango

- pues hubiera tenido una idea si me lo hubieras dicho, pero te quedaste callada, aceptando aquella acusación como si hubiera sido cierta

- y como querías que te lo dijera, si el estar cerca de ti también te denigraba

- Y tú crees que me importaría, que poco me conoces sango- al escuchar esto sango bajo la mirada- pero sabes eso no fue lo que mas me dolió, me dolió, que aquel día cuando llegaste tan mal a mi casa, no me dijiste nada, solo dijiste me asaltaron, si kagura ese día no se hubiera molestado tanto con Naraku, nuca hubiéramos sabido la verdad

- Pero yo nunca te engañe te dije la verdad me asaltaron iba bajando del carro de Naraku para ir a tu casa como habíamos quedado cuando llegaron unos tipos y me asaltaron

- Lo se, pero no era toda la verdad

- Ya llegue, por que esas caras largas, lo se me extrañaron, pero miren traje la comida

- gracias- agradeció sango mientras ella y Kagome limpiaban su rostro

* * *

- Crees que le gusten las flores a Kagome? 

- Yo creo que si, después de todo yo las escogí- dijo viendo el ramo de flores que Inuyasha había comprado, ver las flores le traía tantos recuerdos- y ya no has sabido nada de Sango

- No para nada, Kagome no me ha comentado nada

- Entonces no sabes, si, si será la dama de honor de Kagome

- No se si quiera, si vendra a la boda, ya vez no vino a la de Sesshoumaru y eso que es Sesshoumaru

- Celos de tu hermano?

- Feh!

- Lo tomare como un si, sabes ahora que lo pienso, uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde,

- Vas a empezar de nuevo, pensé que ese trauma ya lo habías superado

- Como tu eres su hermano ella no te puede odiar

- dudo mucho que sango te llegue a odiar, digo no por nada hizo lo que hizo

- Y yo en lugar de confiar en ella.. soy un idota

- Primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo, en fin voy ha avisarle a Kagome que vamos para allà quiero ver la expresión que pone cuando vea las flores

* * *

- Teléfono- grito Michael al escuchar el sonido 

- El mio- dijo Kagome contestando - Si, Inuyasha? hola estoy tomando un café, no adivinaras con quien- le dio una sonrisa a sango, a pesar de todo era su mejor amiga, no se podía molestar con ella, sus razones tenia por lo ocurrido- no, él no es.. ya te dije que no vas a adivinar, mejor te esperamos, en el café que esta enfrente del consultorio, ok- colgó- en un momento viene Inuyasha y Miroku

- uyy que emoción por fin voy a conocer al bendito Miroku, me pregunto si será bien parecido

- Ni te hagas a la idea que lo conocerás, ya nos tenemos que ir

- Pero si acabamos de llegar, yo lo quiero conocer

- Lo conocerás en otra ocasión

- Si te preocupa que te odie tanto, tú sabes que nadie puede estar molesto con esa carita tuya, por mucho tiempo, a demas te olvidas que yo soy el que manejo

- Esa es la principal razón por la que nos tenemos que ir, que diría Inuyasha si se entera de que usamos su motocicleta

- Traen la motocicleta de Inuyasha?

- si

- lo mejor sera que se vayan

- Lo ves

- Ok, ok.. solo una pregunta-se dirigió a Kagome

- Si?

- es peor que Sesshoumaru?

- Mucho peor

- Entonces mueve las piernas sango- comenzó Michael a caminar

- Gracias Kagome

- De nada sango, solo no te escondas tanto tiempo quieres, algún día lo vas a tener que volver a ver

- Si, pero será en otra ocasión aun no estoy lista

- Te entiendo, entonces no quieres que les mencione que estas de regreso

- No aun no, pienso darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha hoy en la casa

- Que te parece si cenamos en un nuevo restaurante que abrieron por aquí cerca

- me encantaría, te pones de acuerdo con Inuyasha y me dices ok?

- ok

- entonces adiós

- adiós

- Sango que esperas! Aun quiero vivir

- Ya voy, ya voy

* * *

- Inuyasha! 

- Ten – le dio el ramo de flores

- Para mi?

- No para Miroku, claro que para ti

- Gracias están preciosas

- Yo las escogí

- Hola Miroku

- Hola

- Y bien con quien estabas

- Se acaba de ir, tardaste mucho

- Bueno pero quien era

- Eso no te lo puedo decir- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- pero no te preocupes, sabrás quien es esta noche

- Por que?

- A pues le dije que cenaríamos

- me parece buena idea, Miroku tienes algo que hacer esta noche, pasamos por ti y nos vamos

- Me parece bien

- No!

- Por que no, tu sabes que a donde vaya yo va mi padrino

- No es eso, creo que seria mejor si nos quedáramos de ver en el restaurante no crees?

- Tienes razón, y en que restaurante vamos a cenar

- En el que esta aquí, el nuevo que abrieron, creo que se llama blue

- Muy buen restaurante

- Ya fuiste- pregunto Inuyasha

- Si, fui la vez pasada con mimi

- ah, bueno como sea entonces te vemos ahí a que horas?

- a las 8- respondió Kagome

-ok me parece bien

- Bueno ya aclarado el asunto, les parece si comemos algo- dijo inuyasha

* * *

- Hija eres tu- pregunto izayoi al escuchar ruido 

- si mamá soy yo

- y tu amigo?

- Se subió a descansar

- Ahh, y si viste a Kagome?

- si

- y no viste a tu hermano

- no, nos fuimos antes de que llegara capaz y nos cuelga por lo de su motocicleta

- eso te iba a preguntar, si no te dijo nada de la motocicleta, y vas a hacer algo con tu amigo en la noche

- mamá que son esas preguntas

- No me refería a eso hija, me refería a que si iban a salir

- ahh por eso, yo también me refería a eso

- si seguro, entonces?

- Pues quedamos en que íbamos ir a cenar con Kagome, por?

- es que hoy íbamos a ir a cenar a casa de los Houshi

- mm, no pues no podemos ir

- será para otra ocasión

- creo que si, bueno ma' te dejo voy a ver que me voy a poner para la cena

- ok hija

* * *

- Segura que es aquí? 

- si Kagome cuando hablo me dijo que se llamaba blue, y este es el único restaurante aquí

- se ve que es un lugar interesante

- jajaja pareces un turista perdido – dijo sango riéndose de su amigo

- perdón pero que es lo que soy, te recuerdo que yo vengo de Inglaterra eh señorita – apunto con su dedo índice la nariz de sango

- Sango- grito Kagome

- Kagome, e Inuyasha?

- Fue a estacionar el carro, en un momento viene, que bueno que trajiste a tu amigo

- en donde haya una cena gratis, yo asistiré

* * *

- Ya viene Inuyasha escóndete- dijo Kagome despues de 5 minutos de espera 

- En donde

- yo que se, tu solo escóndete- sango le hizo caso a Kagome y se escondió donde pudo- Inuyasha! Por aquí

- Aun no llega tus amigos?

- Si ya llegaron

- Y donde están

- Adivina quien soy- dijo sango tapándole los ojos a Inuyasha

- No, sango?

- La misma- le destapo los ojos

- Esta si es una sorpresa

- y no hay un abrazo para tu hermana favorita

- eres mi única hermana

- pues con más razón me deberías dar un abrazo- abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo

- Como sea- respondió el abrazo- y que haces aquí?

- Ya vez saliendo de mi exilio, antes de que se me olvide te presento a michael..michael!

- No grites si te escucho

- Bueno Michael, el es el segundo de mis hermanos, Inuyasha- señalo a Inuyasha- Inuyasha el es mi amigo Michael

- Amigo como Miroku?

- Por que todos hacen esa pregunta, acaso no pueden creer que tenga amigos

- si, si como sea, gusto en conocerte

- el gusto es mío

- Pero que sorpresa Kagome te tiene bien educadito

- No empieces sango, sabes que conmigo no puedes

- Es verdad- se dirigió a Michael- el y kohaku eran una pesadilla de hermanos se la pasaban aventándome lodo o bolitas de papel

- oh si aquellos tiempos

- me hubiera gustado verte llena de lodo- dijo provocadoramente Michael tomando la mano de sango

- seguro que solo amigos?

- lo juro Inuyasha, es que acaso a todo mundo le tengo que decir que no soy de su tipo para que me crean?

- de su tipo?

- es gay- susurro Kagome

- ahhh

- Que les parece si siguen contando sus pato aventuras, adentro

- tienes razón Kagome, pasamos- ofreció Michael su brazo a sango

- pasamos

- Kagome estas seguro de que es gay- pregunto Inuyasha en susurro,

- Si Inuyasha

* * *

- Buenas noches les ofrezco una mesa? 

- Si por favor – dijo sango

- Cuantas personas- pregunto el joven

- para 4 personas

- Pasen por aquí – todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa

- Gracias - dijeron todos al tomar asiento

* * *

- No gusta nada de tomar señor? 

- Refresco de mandarina estaría bien

-Refresco de mandarina- repitió anotando en su libreta- algo mas?

- No gracias

- Entonces en un momento les traemos su orden

- Mira sango- dijo apuntando hacia un pequeño escenario

- Que?

- Por que no bailamos un poco de tango por alla

- jajaja, si claro y luego no quieres que bailemos encima de la mesa

- Sango tu bailas tango- pregunto Kagome asombrada.. si que era una mujer renovada

- No para nada

- Como de que no, claro que ella baila, ambos tomamos unas clases

- Tomaste clases de tango?

- En mi tiempo libre

- Tenias tiempo para tomar clases de tango pero no para visitarnos

- Las clases quedaban mas cerca de mi casa

- bueno eso es cierto

- y que tal bailas- pregunto Inuyasha

- Es una muy buena bailarina

- No es la gran cosa

- Que te parece si eso lo decidimos nosotros- Dijo Kagome

- No en verdad, a demás ya se me olvido, fue hace ya algo de tiempo

- Miedo de bailar señorita Yukishiro?

- Miedo yo- se puso de pie- con quien cree que habla señor, esta joven perdió el miedo cuando salio de Japón

- Si claro, lo que tu digas

- lo dudas

- Anda sango baila – dijo Kagome

- Si sango prometo no reírme – comento Inuyasha

- Ni se molesten a esta señorita le da vergüenza

- Sango Yukishiro y vergüenza ya no van mas de la mano ahora veras – tomo la mano de Michael y caminaron hacia el pequeño escenario

* * *

- Disculpe podría tocar una canción de shakira por favor- pidió sango acercándose a la pequeña orquesta

- Claro señorita, cual canción quiere

- Creo que se llama Objection la que es estilo tango, sabe cual

- Si

- Muchísimas gracias- camino hacia donde estaba su compañero de baile- mas te vale que estés listo, por que pagaras muy caro el haberme retado

- Por mi encantado

Tomo la mano de Michael ya no había marcha atrás la orquesta ya había comenzado a tocar la canción .. cerró los ojos y dejo que los movimientos fluyeran y se dejo llevar por la música

* * *

Miroku iba llegando, de pronto aquella persona que se encontraba bailando se le hizo familiar, se detuvo en las escaleras para ver si era ella en verdad, no podía ser, ella se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, fuera de el, a cada paso que ella daba la seguía con la mirada, En verdad era ella, pero como.

- Miroku por aquí-

- Inuyasha?

- Si aquí estamos

- Perdón por llegar tarde pero no encontraba donde estacionarme, oye ella es?

- Si, regreso, no crees que es una gran sorpresa?

- Si

- A donde vas

- A saludarla – respondió parándose de su lugar. Había decidido acercarse.. Pero seria lo mejor?

* * *

Sango seguía bailando al compás de la canción, todos los veían muy atentamente aquel baile tan provocador y a la vez tan romántico, inevitablemente él se encontraba en sus pensamientos en cada paso que daba. Por extraño que pareciera esa canción le recordaba a él, tanto, que en un principio cuando había tomado la clases, se vivió imaginando como hubiera sido su graduación, y se preguntaba si se encontraría bailando con él , pero eso nunca lo sabría, había huido de ahí, por el bien de amos, o al menos eso quería pensar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.. él

Se encontraba tan absorta en el baile, en sus pensamientos, que nunca noto que Miroku se acerco a ellos y tomo el lugar de Michael, hasta que en una vuelta, hasta Miroku la tomo de la cintura

- No sabia que fueras tan romántico- dijo sango al sentir su mano en su cintura

- no sabes cuan romántico puedo ser- le susurro al oido, haciendo que sango abriera los ojos, al reconocer el dueño de esa voz… _Miroku

* * *

_

**N/A: **Bueno aquí termina, que les puedo decir.. solo espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber su opinión, como les dije solo les pido paciencia.. pronto sabrán que fue lo que paso, solo sigan leyendo, antes de despedirme muchisimas gracias a todos los que leern en verdad mil gracias!


	12. Hoy, años atrás parte I

Hola! No no me he olvidado de esta historia aun XD.. solo ke hice un tremendo lio aki y ya me cuesta resolver toda esta telaraña, asi ke tenganme paciencia, solo espero que estas vacaciones me den sabiduría para saber como resolver todo este alboroto que cree.

Y para que vean que no me he olvidado de ustedes:

**Sara**

**VeRiTa****-ChAn**

**Srix**

**Chijaru**

**zizia****-san**

**mirokus**** wife**

**kaoru**** k**

**HiKa**

**sango900**

**Taiji****-ya RiNNa**

**La Violinista en el tejado**

**yo**** ¬¬U... XD (ana-chan)**

**Miyuki****-chan**

**FENIXGIRL**

**(Maria Paz)Sango-14**

**seshhi23**

y todos los que leen pero no dejan review…Mil gracias por sus lindos reviews (los que dejan XD)! Solo por ustedes aun sigue este fic… algo tarde en las actualizaciones pero aun sigue XDD y espero aunke tarde años en actualizar que sigan dejando su review para que me digan que tal quedo esto y me dejen saber lo que pinsan.. aunke sean reclamos o regaños son bien aceptados, bueno los dejo con el mini capitulo.

**Disclaimer**:.. no tampoco a ki me pertenecen u.u

Hoy, años atrás (parte I)

No podía ser cierto. No podía ser él. Aun no estaba lista para volver a verlo. Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente, pensamientos en los que escapar de sus brazos era lo mejor para no recordar.

Pero como huir cuando todos los veían, como escapar cuando su corazón no quería.

La música siguió el mismo ritmo rápido, no aquel ritmo lento y armonioso que caracterizaba el tango, esté era el sonido de fondo de aquella canción interpretada por la cantante colombiana.

no sabia que te gustara el tango-

De hecho no me gustan las baladas lentas- ambos rostros se encontraban uno en frente del otro

Y eso a que se debe?

Demasiado contacto físico- contesto Sango dando una vuelta

Y eso es malo por?

Es una invitación a todos los pervertidos- subió la mano de Miroku que resbalaba accidentalmente por la espalda de sango- a que dejen sus manos libres

Entonces por que baila señorita?

el ritmo de esta canción, me gusta con los pasos del baile- dijo despegándose del cuerpo de Miroku para luego regresar a este y terminar la canción.

Es razonable..- una mano rodeo su cintura, la otra levanto la pierna de sango, terminando con la mirada fija del uno en el otro.

Los aplausos los sacaron del trance. Miroku muy a su pesar soltó a sango, dando un suspiro desaprobatorio dijo un gracias a todos los que estaba ahí viéndolos, mejor dicho viéndolo ya que sango no estaba mas a su lado, ahora se encontraba caminando hacia su mesa, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Miroku dio unos cuantos gracias mas y fue corriendo tras de sango

Por que la prisa.. acaso huyes de mi

Exacto- respondió no volteándolo a ver

Sango que bien bailas- dijo Kagome terminando de aplaudir

Tu.. Sucio traidor- le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Michael

Hey, hey, hey.. por que el halago, que hice- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Púdrete- paso a su lugar y tomo asiento. Michael solo pudo reír

Entonces tu eres el maravilloso Miroku- cuestiono parándose de su lugar al llegar Miroku

Disculpa?- pregunto al ver que Michael lo estaba observando de pies a cabeza

No estas mal- concluyo volviéndose a sentar

Gracias… supongo- respondió Miroku, algo intimidado. Habría podido jurar que un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, ante tal inspección.

No las des, fue todo un placer

deja de hacer eso- pidió sango

que?

Deja de comértelo con la mirada

Yo- se fingió ofendido -no te pongas celosa sango, pensé que era parte de tu pasado- rodeo con su brazo los hombros de su amiga

Y lo es- retiro su mano

Entonces no hay problema de que me de un taco de ojo, tu sabes que no soy celoso

Si sobretodo tu

Lo juro, yo soy de los de la filosofía de: Lo que no fue en tu año, no fue en tu daño- volteo a ver a Miroku con una sonrisa- además..- se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear a Miroku observándolo nuevamente de arriba abajo- este bombón bien vale una escena de celos

Eres incorregible, por que te fui a traer- puso una mano en su frente

Y ahora que hice- Pregunto al notar el enfado de sango -Solo estaba checando que aun siguieras teniendo tu buen gusto- volvió a su lugar y tomo un sorbo a su bebida -sabes cada vez mas te pareces a Sesshoumaru- sango solo desvió su mirada

Toma asiento Miroku- dijo Kagome

Ah si- dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó aun lado de sango, dándole una sonrisa a lo que sango contesto con un suspiro de aburrimiento

Miroku te puedo preguntar algo- interrogo Michael

Claro

Tu que eras de sango?- ante tal pregunta sango no pudo evitar escupir su bebida, y mirar asesinamente a Michael

No gracias sango, no me gustan las limonadas- comento Inuyasha limpiándose el líquido de la cara

Lo siento- dijo apenada de la acción-Que tu no te cansas de molestar a las personas

No cuando se trata de ti, sango linda- respondió dándole un beso en la nariz

Creo que yo debería estar preguntando eso.. su novio?

Depende

Depende?

Si depende de quien lo pregunte y de que intenciones tenga- Miroku lo observo mas confuso-Te interesa sango?

Basta!- interrumpió levantándose de su lugar. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, rogaba que la obscuridad de aquel lugar impidiera que ellos vieran- Basta- pidió, el tono de su voz se quebró al igual, que la mascara de indiferencia que trataba de sostener todo este tiempo, que volvió a ver a Miroku

Sango yo…- trato de remediar las cosas Michael, pero fue en vano, sango salio corriendo al baño.

* * *

Por que todos esos recuerdos volvían a su mente, si ella ya había olvidado, ya había dejado atrás todo. Por que le afectaba tanto su presencia ¿Por qué?

Por que no solo sales de mi mente… por que!- grito fuertemente, haciendo que los que entraban o salían del baño la observaran extrañamente- Dime por que no has salido de mi corazón, explícame por que mi alma no te deja ir- cayo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar como una pequeña que ha perdido a sus padres, o su preciada muñeca. Por que se encontraba llorando así después de no haberlo hecho en ocho años.

* * *

Salio tras ella, no quería perderla de nuevo pero se detuvo al ver que había entrado al baño, asi que se quedo en la puerta escuchándola llorar.

Estaba llorando nuevamente…por él, igual que aquel día en el que él le pedía explicaciones. Conforme iba saliendo mas gente se escuchaba más el eco de aquellos sollozos que escucho aquella vez, igual que aquel día que ella le pedía que la escuchara y el solo le dio razones para marcharse, para huir de su lado.

Sango…- musito. Como deseaba pasar al baño y tomarla entre sus brazos, decirle que todo estaría bien, que el se encontraría a su lado, que esta vez si cumpliría aquella promesa que le hizo, que rompió hace tiempo por su orgullo

Yo hablo con ella- dijo Kagome dándole una sonrisa, Miroku asintió

* * *

sango- puso su mano sobre su hombro

Kagome- respondió limpiándose las lagrimas- lo siento

No te preocupes, estas bien?

si, solo que..

los recuerdos no dejan caminar y las heridas no dejan olvidar- dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie-pero para eso estamos aquí nosotros, para no dejarte huir.. de nuevo, bueno al menos yo no

Sabes debería ir a tomar una de tus terapias

creo que eso será imposible- sango la observo confundida

Tan traumada crees que estoy?- Kagome solo pudo reir ante el comentario

no para nada, no puedo por dos simples razones. La primera es que no puedo dar sesiones a familiares amigos, etc… tendría que cortar cualquier lazo que tuviera con ellos, y yo no quiero perder a mi dama de honor- sango no pudo evitar reír

y la segunda?

que soy psicóloga infantil, y tu querida amiga no tienes nada de niña

oye! y que paso con el niño que todos llevamos dentro

después de la manera como bailaste, creo que se fue a dormir hace horas- ambas comenzaron a reír - sabes que extrañe mas- camino hacia el baño y saco papel

Que?- pregunto sango extrañada

Esto- mojo el pedazo de papel y se lo aventó a sango

Oye!- reclamo la castaña e imito la misma acción que su amiga, solo que ella no le dio a su objetivo

Sigues teniendo una pésima puntería

Ay si soy súper Kagome!

Solo por eso- tomo otro pedazo de papel mojado y se lo pego en la frente- jajaja sabes el verte así me recuerda aquella vez que Miroku te saco del baño- sango no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de aquella vez

ni me lo recuerdes, que pena. Todas estaban gritando cuando Miroku entro a sacarme

pero no hubiera entrado si la señorita vanidad, hubiera salido a tomarse la foto

Como querías que saliera con tamaño grano en la cara!

como fue que lo llamo Inuyasha… aaa si tu tercer ojo, pero fue muy gracioso ver como te sacaba del baño

Si para ti es gracioso que te lleven como costal de papas…

Pero el te lo advirtió, recuerdo cuando te grito: Yukishiro Sango, si no sales de ahí entrare y te sacare- dijo en un tono grave tratando de imitar la voz de Miroku- a lo que la rebelde señorita contesto: Pues ven y sacame!.. y dicho y hecho te saco

No lo creí capaz de que hiciera tal cosa

Pero fue muy lindo de su parte prestarte su banda deportiva

Si toda llena de sudor

Pero ya no salio el grano

Eso si..

sabes también que fue divertido

Que?

cuando llegaba y te decía pequeño unicornio

jajajaja si.. recuerdo que hasta me dibujo un pequeño unicornio

el que te quito el profesor

Si, el muy maldito no me lo regreso

Sabes también que era muy divertido

Tu te diviertes de mis desgracias verdad?

Pues la verdad….

Haber dime que mas fue gracioso en la semana del grano

cuando llegaban y te decían… Sango no es por alarmarte o por difamar a Miroku, pero creo que te esta poniendo el cuerno

Recuérdame matar a Inuyasha por empezar el rumor del cuerno

te extrañe mucho- dijo terminando de reír

yo también kag, yo también

Ya mejor?

Sip, gracias

No hay de que

* * *

Miroku?- pregunto sango al abrir la puerta y encontrarse frente a frente con él

Sango yo…

Ja, como siempre dejándolo sin palabras-dijo Kagome, haciendo que sango se sonrojara- Yo los dejo.. solo no tarden por que ya saben lo impaciente que es Inuyasha con eso de la comida- comenzó a caminar- que dios me ayude con ese hombre, que es lo que haré con su apetito..

Sango, si mi presencia te incomo..- lo silencio poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios no dejándolo terminar

No, para nada- Sus dedos podían sentir su respiración, haciendo que nuevamente ese hormigueo regresara a su cuerpo. Agachando la mirada retiro su mano

Segura?

Si, solo fueron demasiadas sorpresas por este día solo eso- se dirigía a la mesa, pero fue sujetada de la mano, impidiéndole irse

Me alegra volver a verte- apretó fuertemente su mano

A mi también, Miroku.. a mi también- suavemente soltó su mano

* * *

Sango yo..- argumento Michael, cuando vio llegar a sango

Si, lo se- tomo asiento- ya encargaron de comer?

si- contesto Inuyasha- solo faltan ustedes – paso una mano sobre el hombro de Kagome

mm entonces yo quiero un helado

de cenar?- pregunto Inuyasha- no me digas que…

No lo juro, aprendí mi lección hace 8 años

Mas te vale, por que si no yo mismo me encargo de que comas

Bueno que el día de hoy, es recordemos las metidas de pata de sango?

Por que lo dices- pregunto Inuyasha

Es que hace rato recordamos cuando traía el grano… recuerdas el tercer ojo- contesto Kagome

como olvidarlo.. si el grano tenia asiento propio en el cine- ante el comentario sango le saco la lengua

Haber yo no he escuchado esa anécdota- intervino Michael

No hay nada que contar- respondió sango

Nada.. Por tu culpa casi me quedo sordo entre tanto griterío- dijo miroku

Tú fuiste el que se metió al baño a sacarme

Te saco del baño?

Si –dijo sango mientras volteaba a ver a Michael y comenzaba a discutir con el

Nuevamente la veía sonreír, la observaba reír como en viejos tiempos.

* * *

_- Jajaja aquí viene el de la pierna de oro- dijo Kouga al ver que sango y Miroku se acercaban a la mesa- y esta muy bien acompañado- añadió al ver a Kagome- pero siéntate- trajo una silla para que Kagome se sentara_

_- Gracias_

_- Te ayudo?- pregunto sango tomando las muletas de Miroku_

_- Gracias- se sentó lentamente en su lugar y tomo la mano de sango ella le dio una sonrisa y se agacho para darle un dulce beso en los labios_

_- Ey ey ey.. Aleja tu boca de la de mi hermana_

_- Inuyasha..- dijo sango algo apenada_

_- Inuyasha nada.. hasta que no le digan a mi papas nada de nada_

_- Celoso bestia- dijo Kouga_

_- feh!_

_- No te preocupes Inuyasha, en la cena de mañana les diremos a tus papás- argumento miroku_

_- Más les vale muchachitos_

_- Y Sesshoumaru era el exagerado?- intervino Kouga_

_- Que cómico eh!_

_- Permiso- dijo sango levantándose de su lugar para contestar el teléfono_

_- cuidado Miroku, ahí le habla la competencia- bromeo Kouga_

_- Mejor sigue comiendo- contesto Miroku viendo a sango alejarse

* * *

_

_- Que quieres- contesto sabiendo a quien pertenecía la voz _

_- Es esa la forma de contestarle al que tiene en sus manos la vida de tu tan preciado.. como le dices a si a tu "niño"_

_- Que quieres!- dijo aun mas molesta_

_- Pues solo quería recordarte que tienes una deuda conmigo Yukishiro _

_- Eres un.._

_- cuida lo que dices, o es que tan poco lo quieres. Pensé que en verdad lo amabas_

_- Y bien que quieres, no creo que solo hayas llamado para eso_

_- Pues la verdad si para eso llamaba, pero al ver que están tan ansiosa por pagar tu deuda, te veré hoy en las canchas de basketball _

_- No puedo_

_- No me entendiste, no te estaba preguntando, te estaba avisando, pero si no quieres, creo que el negro te sienta bien_

_- A que hora_

_- Eso me gusta escuchar, a la 1 te parece?_

_- tengo examen a esa hora_

_- Creo que un cero no se vera tan mal en tu boleta, vete acostumbrando- termino la llamada_

_-maldito.._

_- Quien era sango?_

_- Miroku- dijo dando un pequeño salto- que haces aquí?_

_- Y bien quien era_

_- Nadie, numero equivocado_

_- numero equivocado? Sango sucede algo_

_- no para nada, lo que pasa es que era una señora buscando a su hija, pero se puso a platicar conmigo eso es todo- observó el reloj en su muñeca- pero que cosa! Ya se termino el receso, lo mejor será que me vaya a mi clase_

_-Pero sango.. – dijo algo extrañado de la actitud de su novia_

_- Es cierto mi mochila – camino hasta la mesa, se despidió de su hermano y sus amigos y camino hacia donde estaba Miroku- adiós mi niñ.. Miroku- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a Miroku algo extrañado. Se había estado comportando así ya algún tiempo, de hecho después de que salió del hospital cada vez que recibía una llamada ese era su comportamiento_

_- Y ahora que mosca le pico a sango?- dijo Inuyasha viendo a Miroku algo extrañado- si aun faltan 20 minutos, definidamente estar tanto tiempo con Sesshoumaru la esta haciendo una matada en el estudio_

_

* * *

_

_- Sango!- dijo Miroku al cruzar la puerta de la clase de ingles y verla ahí sentada sola_

_- Miroku déjame ayudarte- corrió hasta donde estaba el joven y le ayudo con sus cosas_

_- Gracias_

_- De nada_

_- Sango_

_- Si?_

_- Nada, nada- se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, debía de confiar en ella, si algo estaba mal, ella se lo diría_

_La clase paso y sango estuvo como si nada, a cada rato volteaba y le daba una sonrisa a Miroku o le pasaba algún papelito que dijera.. te amo, no lo olvides nunca, luego el se lo regresaba diciendo, nunca lo olvidare, luego la profesora los reprendía diciendo que aquí se venia a aprender no a mandar cartitas de amor y amenazaba con sacarlos del salón._

_Así estuvieron toda la clase hasta que la paciencia de la maestra termino. _

_- por décima vez Miroku y sango dejen de estar mandándose recaditos!_

_- Pero maestra es relacionado con el inglés- Miroku argumento_

_- Relacionado con el inglés?- camino hacia donde estaba Miroku y tomo el papel- así que esta relacionado con el inglés, veamos.. I love you.. me too? _

_- Esta en ingles que no?_

_- Haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada, pero tomen sus cosas y salgan_

_- Pero- argumento sango _

_- Pero nada, no les pondré falta pero salgan_

_- Esta bien- Sango recogió sus cosas y fue a ayudarle a Miroku con las suyas. _

_- Y a que hora tendrás tu examen?- pregunto cuando ya se encontraban fuera del salón_

_- a la ultima- dijo recordando que no lo podría presentar tenia que saldar deudas pendientes con Naraku_

_- entonces voy por ti a las dos?_

_- Para?_

_- Hoy es la final de fútbol recuerdas?_

_- No me digas que vas a jugar_

_- Ganas no me faltan, pero el yeso no es muy cómodo para correr, solo los quiero ir a apoyar_

_- Oh si,_

_- Entonces paso por ti?_

_- Lo siento Miroku, si quieres ir tu_

_- No quieres ver como les dan una paliza al equipo de Naraku?_

_- Nada me gustaría mas que verlo pero, hoy no voy a poder acompañarte_

_- Por?- dijo extrañado, ella siempre acudía a los partidos_

_- Tengo que hacer un proyecto en casa de Kagome- mintió- y queremos terminarlo pronto_

_- Puedo pasar por ustedes y las acompaño_

_- No! Es decir no te molestes, a demás tu no puedes caminar mucho y recuerda que la casa de Kagome esta llena de escaleras, _

_- Sango sucede algo?_

_- Suceder algo no para nada, simplemente no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te escolto a tu salón?- dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas a lo que Miroku solo negó con la cabeza, había algo que sango le estaba ocultado_

_- Pero faltan 15 minutos para que termine la clase, sango has estado algo extraña últimamente_

_- Extraña?_

_- Si primero estas bien, luego tienes mucha prisa por irte o por que no te vean conmigo.. sango estamos bien?_

_- si, por que estaríamos mal?_

_- Pues no se tu dime_

_- Lo siento si he estado actuando rara, lo que pasa es que con todo esto de mi hermano de vista, exámenes y con la invitación de irme a estudiar a Inglaterra_

_- No piensas irte o si?_

_- No claro que no, seria lo ultimo que haría.. Miroku?_

_- Si?_

_- Me seguirás amando pase lo que pase_

_- Si, pase lo que pase.. por?_

_- solo quería saber eso es todo.. te parece si vamos a la cafetería mientras pasan los 15 minutos? No comí nada y tengo hambre_

_- Como no vas a tener hambre si saliste corriendo después de esa llamada_

_- si… bueno nos vamos_

_- Nos vamos

* * *

_

_- Te vas a comer todo eso?- dijo señalando la hamburguesa con papas_

_- si.. pero quieres?- pregunto sango al ver que Miroku igual no había comido en el receso_

_- ya que lo preguntas- tomo la hamburguesa y le dio una mordida gigantesca_

_- Se me olvidaba que eras amigo de Inuyasha- dijo apartando la hamburguesa de las garras de Miroku_

_- Es que estoy en crecimiento_

_- Pero para los lados- le pico las costillas, tratándole de hacer cosquillas_

_- Con que te aprovechas de un herido- trato de evadir los pequeños piquetes de los dedos de sango- pero lamento informarle señorita que no tengo cosquilla_

_- Eso no es justo- hizo pucheros_

_- Pero yo se de alguien que es sumamente cosquilluda- imito la acción que momentos sango hizo_

_- Es una injusticia- dijo entre risas algo fuertes, llamando la atención de todos_

_- Es para que aprendas a no atacar a gente indefensa- ceso las cosquillas y tomo la barbilla de la castaña- Te amo sango_

_Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente al otro. Sango desvió su mirada unos instantes. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron. Naraku. Estaba ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja saludándola y mandándole besos al aire. Sango agacho la mirada._

_Miroku se acercaba para probar de nueva vez los labios de su novia pero esta le volteo la cara diciendo: ahora no Miroku, ahora no. Se acomodo en su lugar y comió lo que le sobraba de la hamburguesa y sus papas.

* * *

_

_Quince para la una, marcaba el reloj. Sango se encontraba muy nerviosa desde el encuentro visual con Naraku en la cafetería. El tiempo de saldar cuentas se acercaba, al igual que esa sensación de malestar. Nunca le había mentido a Miroku, por que tenia que empezar ahora cuando tenían una relación mas seria, cuando todo lo que ella deseaba se encontraba a su lado- Pero si todo resultaba bien, las cosas seguirían como estaban y después ya con mas calma y cuando todos se tranquilizara le comentaría, pero en estos momentos no, Naraku seria capaz de todo y ella amaba tanto a Miroku que no se perdonaría que algo mas le pasara. _

_Por otro lado, si los encontraba como le explicaría?_

_"quizás me deje explicarle las cosas"- pensó_

_- La clase ha terminado, que tengan bonita tarde- dijo el profesor pasando el borrador por la pizarra. Sango tomo sus cosas y las guardo lo más rápido que pudo, tenia que irse antes de que a Miroku se le ocurriera hacerle una visita rápida para desearle suerte en su examen_

_- Donde es el incendio?- pregunto Ayame al ver a la castaña guardando desesperadamente sus cosas_

_- en ningún lado- dijo algo cortante enfocándose a guardar sus cosas_

_- Y tu a donde vas?- inquirió Kagome_

_- Kagome me puedes hacer un favor- cerro su mochila_

_- Claro que pasa? Inuyasha esta bien?- respondió algo confundida, por lo regular sango no solía faltar a algún examen a menos que fuera una ocasión que lo ameritara_

_- si Inuyasha esta bien, solo necesito que le digas a Miroku que voy a ir a tu casa a hacer un trabajo, puedes?_

_- Claro, pero no vas a presentar el examen?_

_- No_

_- Por que? _

_- Luego te cuento- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- Kagome?_

_- Si?_

_- Vas a estar en tu casa a las 7:30?_

_- Si_

_- entonces yo llego a tu casa- fue lo ultimo que dijo _

_- a mi me huele mal esto- comento Ayame_

_- a mi también

* * *

_

**N/A:** Lo se capitulo muy corto, pero es que ya tenía esto desde hace tiempo y pues preferí subirlo a tardarme más con la otra parte faltante de los recuerdos, solo ustedes sigan teniéndome paciencia, por que como les digo ya no se como salir T.T, pero no se preocupen que este fic aun esta en planes de seguirle.. al menos 3 capítulos mas.. si tiene XD. Bueno muchísimas gracias a los que siguen leyendo y quienes me siguen teniendo paciencia .. mil gracias! Juro ke tratare no tardar tanto, pero es que en verdad esta historia es todo un reto XD pero lo afrontare!... pero sigan dejando sus reviews para saber ke les parece..


	13. Hoy años atrás parte II

Hola de nuevo, Como tan chicos y chicas del coro! Espero ke bien n.n; pues no no es una ilusión para su desgracia y no tampoco estuve muerta.. solo digamos ke me fui por los cigarros.. y no no fumo XDD.. la bebida, es otro punto ke no trataremos aki por razones de anonimidad jejeje nueva palabra para el diccionario XD Bueno antes que nada… oooo tanto tiempo sin verlos, ya eran años , bueno no tanto pero siempre fue un rato, a lo cual les pido mil disculpas.. pero esto de llenar huecos… mm no es muy favorable para mi, porke en vez de llenarlos hacia mas.. y pues yo asi no juego . " pero ya estamos aki.. atormentando con nuevo capitulo.. espero les guste XDD

Creo ke esta parte ya se la saben de memoria.. asi ke pasemos a sus reviews!

**S4NG0K41B4: **jejeje niña, como ves ke al fin me digne a actualizar XD, espero ke tu también lo hagas pronto ok! Ojalá que no te canses de mis demoras y que sigas leyendo las telenovelas cursis que escribo. Cuidate mucho mucho! nos estamos leyendo

**lachicaalada**Hola! Espero que aun tengas ganas de leerme a pesar de la demora que tomo en actualizar u.u mil disculpas por eso, solo espero que te guste este chap y ke haya valido la pena la espera , y claro que te siga leyendo por aki ok? Cuidate

**Aoki**** Mind: **Hola! Oye hace mucho tiempo ke no te leo T.T y eso no me gusta ò.ó tu eres una de mis super escritoras, y tambíen eres una de las ke me deja picada, asi ke no me puedes dejar asi.. bueno de hecho si puedes pero.. aaa bueno tu sabes, ojalá te vea , bueno más bien te lea pronto por aka, y que igual que todos los que me leen, ke me sigas leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza. Un besote y un abrazo

**VeRiTa****-ChAn: **Hola! Jejeje ando muy emotiva estos días XD como tas? Hace rato que no te leo en el msn, también a ti te he de traer fastidiada porke siempre te digo ke voy a actualizar y nunca actualizo, mil disculpas, solo espero que me sigas leyendo a pesar de los años ke tomo para actualizar, espero te guste el capitulo y sea digno de tu espera. Cuidate mucho mucho y nos estamos leyendo

**Queka****-chan:** niña! Otra a la ke ya no he leido y también otra que me deja picada, mira que mala eres en dejarme asi eh! T.T actualiza pronto mujer! Ke tu sabes ke la paciencia no es lo mio XD y tampoco lo de las actualizadas pero… eso es arroz de otro costal.. o era harina de otro costal, sea lo que sea, ojalá sigas conmigo leyendome ke estes o no leyendome yo te voy a seguir jejeje para tu desgracia XD, cuidate mucho!

**Taiji****-ya RiNNa: **Pizza como tas? Espero ke super bien antes que nada te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, entiendase por todo aguatarme y todo lo que esto conlleva porke ya lidiar conmigo es un gran sacrificio ahora imaginate tú ke casi siempre ke entras al msn me ves ahí XD pero en fin muchas muchas gracias te kiero un montonononal! Espero que me sigas leyendo aki y en todas las lokeras ke escriba. Cuidate mucho mucho porfavor, porke despues ke hago yo sin mi pizza!

**Una0Violinista0en0el0Tejado**Hola! Como estás? Espero que bien, hace años que te leo T.T nos tenemos olvidadas XD espero te encuentres bien, ya vi que tienes otro fic, un día de estos pasare a atormenantar por alla.. asi ke preparate XD. Pues igual mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que no te enfade tan rapido esto de ke tomo siglos en actualizar y me sigas leyendo. Cuidate mucho mucho! un beso y un abrazo

**Mirokus**** wife: **nee-chan! A ti que te puedo decir más que gracias por TODO todito TODO; sabes que te estimo un buen, que eres de las amistades que solo se encuentran una vez en la vida.. jejej ya me puse de emotiva; no pero en verdad muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí, y guiarme en este gran juego ke es la vida y claro ayudarme en todos los pasos que doy, se que a veces puedo desesperar a veces oO? pero espero siempre contar contigo, porke tú ya sabes que aki tienes a tu imoto para lo ke sea, si necesitas algo y que este a mi alcance ayudarte aki ando en el msn por lo regular las 24/365 cuidate mucho mucho! un besote y un abrazo!

**de nuevo yop XD: **sis! Loca como tas? Feliz aniversario, aunke esto le tocaria decirlo al cuñado pero en fin. Loca igual muchas gracias por seguir leyendo; no sabes lo ke significa para mi, porke yo se ke te encanta el yaoi y aun asi lees mis cuentos guajiros y yo se ke por más guajiros ke lean siempre me haras reir con tu review en ellos. Igual cuidate mucho mucho! un beso y un abrazo

**HiKaRuChIz**Hola! Oye no pude ver tu mail XD no se si me lo podrias poner de nuevo… o si no al rato me meto a tu profile y lo tomo prestado, solo espero no te incomode ke te agrege a mi msn XD, porke dejame advertirte suelo enfadar a la gente.. pero tambien soy divertida.. creo XD. Pues ojala te guste este capitulín ke son más recuerditos y ke haya valido la pena tu espera. Cuidate !

**Sarita**Hola! Lamento la tardanza.. ya los he de traer fastidiados con esto cierto? Pero en verdad lo lamento, espero que me sigas leyendo a pesar de la tardanza y que te guste esta nueva parte

**MaeryxPunkgirl**Hola! Tu también me tienes olvidada (jejeje la sentida XD) espero estés bien, hace mucho ke ya no te leo por el msn, espro no haberte hartado tan pronto XDD.. pero si es así es comprensible n.n muchas gracias por el review! Espero ke dejes algo de Miroku para nosotras sus demas fans! Porke es un amor ese niño! (bien ya me tengo ke conseguir novio urgentementeXD) espero ke te guste este capitulin y me digas que te pareció. Cuidate mucho! un beso y un abrazo de tu amiga

**FENIXGIRL: **Hola! Creo que esto de la actualizada no se me da (naaa apoco) jejeje Muchisismas gracias por tu review espero te guste este capitulo y me dejes saber tu opinon, tambien espero me sigas leyendo porke ah como tardo verdad? Un beso y un abrazo. Cuidate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.. espero ke sea pronto XD

**Caro: **Hola! Pues creo que si me desenrede o no? Bueno lo importante es ke salio algo de esta cabecita que es un caos pero muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, me agrado mucho la idea de la ida a Inglaterra y Miroku en su departamento, algo asi había pensado para el final.. pero tu idea me agrado más XD muchas muchas gracias. Ojala te guste este chap y me digas ke te parecio asi como tus ideas oks? Cuidate mucho mucho y nos seguimos leyendo

**ivanvx**Kuma-kun! Como tas? Muchas gracias por tu reviewsin esta muy bello gracias. Espero que este capitulin te guste.. o almenos lo leas XDD y si no yo se ke un día de estos lo haras. Como sea Cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo en el msn

Bien eso es todo… pues ya saben cualkier duda keja comentario etc… dejenlo en su reviewsin, ahora si los dejo con este capitulin de esta Historia sin fin.. el cual.. va dedicado a mi nee-chan, jejeje porke, porke su comentario me animo a escribir, porke jajaja es la palabra del chap para serles sincera yo pensaba actualizar hasta noviembre ya cuando gozara de mis vacaciones, pero bueno aki vane me animo en estos días del asco y aki me tienen de nuevo escribiendo, muy a su pesar; porke no crean ke se van a librar tan fácil de mi eh! Así que cualquier reclamación por mi aparación va para vane XD.. jejeje creo ke me alargue con estas cosas asi que pasemos a la parte no querida de los autores, pero exigida por derechos reservados XD pee demasiada tele XD

**Disclaimer****: ellos no me pertencen u.u gracias…Son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei**

**Capitulo 13 : Hoy, años atras parte II**

Entre risas y risas se fue la cena, ninguno se sentía fuera de lugar. Era como si el tiempo que todos pasaron separados simplemente hubieran sido unos instantes, solo unas simples vacaciones. Aunque en ocasiones algunos recuerdos compartidos entre Sango y Michael les indicaban lo contrario, les recordaban la verdad.

Que Sango se había marchado hace 8 años y que las vacaciones eran estas, que ella solo se quedaría por un tiempo ya que toda su vida la tenía hecha allá, lejos de todos

Lejos de él.

- La cuenta- pidió Inuyasha haciendo un ademán son la mano mientras un recuerdo mas de aquellos buenos momentos terminaba y el silencio invadía

- Muchas gracias la cena estuvo deliciosa- replico Michael sobándose la panza en señal de que se encontraba satisfecho

- Michael, esos modales!- lo reprendió sango, en un tono de juego

- Lo siento mami- respondió en un tono infantil, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sango y jugaba con la mano de sango que se encontraba en la mesa, entre lazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Celos. Era lo que ahora sentía el joven de ojos color índigo.¿Pero por que los sentía? Si tan solo ellos dos eran amigos. ¿Entonces por qué esos celos?

- "Porque el si estuvo con ella"- le respondió una voz interna –"Porque él si velo por ella todos estos años, porque ahora es él el que la hace sonreír, porque ahora es él el que es parte de su presente, porque a él no le importo lo que había atrás de ella, sin preguntarle o reclamarle la acepto"- Por mas que tratara de ocultar esa voz, tenía razón. Él a la primera prueba que enfrentaron le dio la espalda, la dejo marcharse

-Miroku?- lo distrajo de sus pensamientos una voz calida

- si Sango?

- Nos vamos?

- ¿Qué? –respondió no entendiendo por que sango le pedían que se fueran

- Si, no pretenderás que nos quedemos aquí o si?- Miroku desvió su mirada de Sango y vio a Inuyasha, quien le respondía en lugar de Sango- así que muérelas Houshi

- Inuyasha!

- Que! Las piernas Kagome, que mueva las piernas.. ashh mujer- replico mientras todos se dirigían a la salida.

* * *

- Ah que rico aire- dijo Michael estirando los brazos, al salir del restaurante- Y lo mejor es que se respira un ambiente tan.. tan, como si estuviera en casa 

- Estás loco – argumento Sango

- Loco yo?- camino hacia ella- Loco yo?

- si, tu!- respondió desafiante

- Entonces, tendrás que pagar por tu blasfemia!- replico revolviendo el cabello de sango, despeinándola completamente para después correr de la ira de la castaña.

- Mi-cha-el.. tú. tú.. pedazo de cereal ven acá- dijo corriendo de tras de él, dejando a todos atrás.

- Je no me alcanzaras lenta!

- Ven y dímelo de frente, cobarde!

- Cuando me alcances te lo digo- replico zigzagueando entre una bancas

- Ya veras cuando te…- dijo deteniéndose en seco ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba la razón de su partida, saliendo de uno de los locales. Su corazón dejo de latir al ver que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba ella. ¿Después de tanto tiempo la reconocería¿Y si así fuera, le diría algo?

El latir de su corazón regreso a la normalidad, al ver pasar de largo a Naraku. Respiro unas cuantas veces y sacudió la cabeza para borrar aquellos recuerdos que por como respondió al parecer aun no la dejaban seguir adelante, aquellos fantasmas de su pasado aun la seguían atormentando.

- Creo que aun no estaba preparada- se dijo a si misma, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, para regresar a la normalidad o al menos para volver a estabilizarse.

-De que hablas sango?- Sango dio la vuelta y vio el rostro de su amigo. Se mantuvo callada por unos instantes

- loqueras mías ya sabes- respondió tomándolo del brazo- Mejor regresamos para ir a casa quieres?

- Me parece buena idea, porque tengo muchas fotos que mostrarles

- No, las fotos no por favor

- Si, las fotos si- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-Veo que lo alcanzaste- dijo Kagome al ver a Sango tomada del brazo de Michael 

- Alcanzarme la lenta? A mi? No, para nada. Lo que paso es que Sango se quedo estática, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o algo así

- Un fantasma?- pregunto Miroku viendo fijamente a Sango

- Si un fantasma, pero no importa, mejor vámonos a casa quieren? Estoy muy cansada y..

- Y yo tengo muchas fotos embarazosas que mostrarles- intervino Michael

- si fotos!- dijo Kagome muy entusiasmada.

Todos comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento, de repente Sango se detuvo en un local y observo los aparadores fijamente

-Sucede algo Sango?- pregunto Miroku poniendo su mano en su hombro

- No, no es nada.. solo recordé unas cosas eso es todo- respondió sin apartar su vista del aparador lleno de peluches.

* * *

_Se encontraba en el lugar y la hora acordada, pero no había rastro alguno de Naraku o de alguien bajo sus ordenes, el lugar se encontraba vació. Dejo su mochila en el suelo y vio nuevamente su reloj. La hora era exactamente la pactada y el lugar estaba segura que era ese. Entonces por que no había nadie. _

_-Veo que si llegaste- se escuchó- Tenía la certeza que no vendrías. _

_- Y Naraku?- preguntó volteando a ver a la muchacha que ahora se encontraba recargada en una de las columnas del lugar_

_- Me pidió que te diera la bienvenida, gustas?- sacó de la chamarra una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció_

_- No gracias, estoy bien- respondió_

_- como gustes- se encogió de hombros y prendió su cigarrillo_

_- Qué piensa hacer conmigo Naraku?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio_

_- No tengo la menor idea, Naraku solo me dijo que viniera a ver si habías llegado y que esperara su llamada_

_- Y por qué él no vino?_

_- Me parece que tiene un examen de cálculo integral o algo así_

_- Miroku no menciono nada- replicó recordando que tanto Naraku como Miroku cursaban el mismo grado_

_- Veo que no solo tú escondes algo en su relación- dijo en tono de burla exhalando el humo del cigarro- seguramente no te quería preocupar- murmuró al ver la mirada de Sango_

_- Seguramente- argumentó deslizándose por la pared hasta tocar el suelo; tomó sus piernas entre sus brazos y hundió su cabeza. Lo mejor seria ponerse cómoda ya que al parecer Naraku no hablaría hasta dentro de un buen rato.

* * *

_

_Se encontraba en medio de su prueba de cálculo, pero por más que trataba de concentrarse en su prueba, no podía todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en su novia y su repentina salida. Le sucedería algo, se encontraría bien?_

_Sacudió su cabeza para despejar los malos pensamientos, Sabía que si algo malo le ocurría a Sango ella se lo comunicaría, así que en estos momentos tenía que concentrarse en su examen de cálculo.

* * *

_

_Casi una hora había pasado y aun Naraku no se dignaba a llamar. Si él iba a presentar un examen por qué no la dejo presentar el suyo._

_-Qué no piensa hablar?- dijo Sango ya molesta de esperar_

_- Calma querida, yo igual estoy cansada de esperar _

_- Y no le puedes llamar?_

_- Qué pasaría si aun esta en su examen, sabes perfectamente que lo sacarían del salón y creme no quieres que Naraku se enoje ,imagina que podría pasarle a tu noviecito- Sango desvió la mirada, a lo que Kagura solo rió_

_-Qué se te hace tan gracioso?_

_-Tu querida Sango_

_- Qué es lo que se te hace tan gracioso de mi?_

_-Tu actitud… debes querer mucho a Miroku para estar aquí_

_- Lo que yo sienta por Miroku no es problema tuyo- ante la respuesta kagura volvió a reír_

_-Sabes que me da mas risa- sango la volteo a ver y levanto una ceja preguntándole con la mirada ¿Qué?- Que tu haces todo esto por Miroku, y tan pronto él se entere te dará la espalda_

_- No, te equivocas- dijo levándose de golpe- Miroku no es así_

_- querida todos son así_

_- No! Miroku es diferente_

_- Hasta no ver, no creer Sango_

_-Te mostrare que estás equivocada- camino hacia Kagura amenazadoramente_

_- Si estoy en un error, entonces dime por que le ocultas todo esto a Miroku- Sango se quedo estática- te diré por qué, porque temes que se vaya de tu lado, que te deje.. que no te siga amando_

_- No es cierto!- grito apretando fuertemente los parpados y puños para no dejar salir las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos_

_- A no? Entonces dime por que no le mencionaste nada!- exclamo en el mismo nivel de voz que sango anteriormente usó. Sango abrió la boca para responderle, pero el sonido del celular de Kagura atrajo la atención de ambas. –Bueno_

_- Llego?_

_-Si aquí esta Naraku_

_- Bien y fue puntual?_

_-Si, lo fue- dijo viendo fijamente a sango , quien había vuelto a sentarse en el suelo- Naraku planeas matarnos de aburrimiento..Por que ya me estoy cansando de cuidar a tu .._

_- Calma, calma, kagura. Ya salí del examen _

_- Menos mal, porque Sango se esta poniendo histérica_

_- Que linda, no aguanta las ganas de verme_

_- No creo que sea precisamente por eso- del otro lado de la línea se escucharon las risas de Naraku- Qué quieres que haga con ella?_

_- Pues ya que fue tan obediente, dejaremos que vea al equipo de su tan preciado novio perder ante nuestro equipo_

_- Qué pretendes Naraku?- preguntó al no gustarle el tono de voz usado por Naraku_

_- Es secreto Kagura, solo asegurare de llevarla hasta el partido y de que anime a nuestro equipo que yo me encargare de lo demás- colgó_

_- Y bien? Qué quiere?- preguntó sango alzando su cabeza para ver a kagura_

_- Quiere que vayas a animar el partido_

_-Qué?_

_-Ya oíste quiere que animes a su equipo de fútbol_

_- Pero_

_- No empieces quieres, ya estoy cansada de este jueguito

* * *

_

_- Y que tal te fue en el examen Houshi?- preguntó Naraku, al ver salir a Miroku del salón mientras guardaba su celular_

_- Creo que bien_

_-Me alegro-mintió- e iras a apoyar a tu equipo_

_- No creo que lo necesiten, no es por ofender a tu equipo, pero somos los mejores_

_- Pero la vida da muchas sorpresas Houshi, deberías ir al partido, muchas verdades se te pueden ser reveladas- dio la vuelta y se marchó. _

_Qué le habría querido decir, no lo tenia muy claro, pero fuera lo que fuera seguramente carecía de importancia."Quizas solo habla por hablar" se dijo a si mismo, mientras se acomodaba su mochila para dirigirse al vestidor de hombres a esperar a sus compañeros y desearles mucha suerte. Ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer, en su estado. Dio un suspiro y caminó hacia las escaleras.

* * *

_

_- Listos para ganar- preguntó Miroku entrando a los vestidores _

_- Eso no se pregunta Miroku- respondió Kouga acomodándose las espinilleras- Estoy ansioso por ver a Kagome_

_- pues creo que te quedaras con las ganas_

_- Por qué lo dices Miroku?_

_- Porque ella y sango están haciendo un proyecto_

_- No nos apoyaran?- respondió algo afligido Kouga. Miroku negó con la cabeza- Buu yo así no juego- se sentó cómodamente en la banca y se cruzo de brazos_

_- Vamos Kouga- dijo Hakaku_

_- No ya dije que no!_

_- Piensa que si ganas, mañana se lo podrás decir a Kagome- comentó Ginta_

_- Tienes razón- se levanto Kouga súbitamente- Ganaré por ella_

_- Así se habla Kouga! –exclamaron Ginta y Hakkaku en unísono_

_- Jajaja ese Kouga- dijo Miroku al ver salir a su amigo junto con sus guardaespaldas_

_- Feh!_

_- Celoso?_

_- No empieces Miroku_

_- Yo solo comentaba Inuyasha _

_- Entonces ni Kagome ni Sango estarán?_

_- No_

_- Ni falta hacían- terminó de abrochar sus agujetas y caminó hacia la puerta_

_- Lo dudo… - dijo Miroku para si mismo, mientras salía para ir a ocupar un asiento entre los espectadores. Algo le decía, que iba a ser un largo partido

* * *

_

_El equipo de Naraku, iba ganando por un gol. Tenía tantas ganas de meterse al partido y comenzar a jugar pero su actual condición no se lo permitía y lo peor del caso era que ni Kagome o Sango se encontraban para apoyar al equipo como siempre lo hacían, ellas eran la vida del equipo, siempre sus constantes porras los animaban o sería simplemente el hecho de saber que ellas los estaban viendo que era lo que los motivaba? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta ahora que ellas no se encontraban, el equipo estaba sintiendo su ausencia. _

_"Vamos Naraku!"- escuchó las animadoras del equipo contrario, haciendo que por primera vez despegara sus ojos del partido, desde su lugar podía ver a las animadoras del equipo contrario, algo extraño capto la atención del joven. Había algo nuevo o diferente entre las animadoras._

_"Sango?"- se preguntó el joven pero fue rápidamente sacado de su reflexión al escuchar la palabra gol gritarla, lo que hizo que Miroku nuevamente posara su vista en el campo.

* * *

_

_El equipo de Inuyasha ahora iba perdiendo por dos goles, y ella se encontraba viendo como los jugadores se desplomaban y no podía hacer nada solo verlos caer, como deseaba gritar todas esas porras que exclamaba junto con Kagome, o al menos darles ánimos.. pero no. _

_Se concentro en el partido, pero siguiendo al balón sus ojos se clavaron en la silueta de un espectador, ahí se encontraba él… en su rostro se alcanzaba a percibir una gran preocupación, seguramente él quería jugar… pero por su culpa se encontraba imposibilitado. _

_Sus ojos ni su razón siguieron el balón mucho menos el partido.. ahora se centraron en el joven de las muletas…_

_¿Todo lo que hacía serviría de algo? _

_¿Si se enteraba, comprendería su razón… o mejor dicho, la dejaría explicar lo ocurrido?_

_Desvió su mirada rápidamente, al parecer Miroku había sentido su mirada ya que se encontraba fijamente viéndola. _

_Discretamente se cambio de lugar, lo que menos quería era una confrontación en estos momentos.. ¿Qué le diría si le pedía alguna explicación¿Cómo le explicaría sin que Naraku se diera cuenta? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo lo mantendría sano y salvo?_

_Tomo asiento en otro lugar, sus ojos inconscientemente buscaron al chico que cautivaba su corazón, pero ya no estaba en su asiento. Desesperadamente lo busco, hasta encontrarlo, al parecer se dirigía a donde ella estaba. Aquello no pintaba bien _

_Trato de esconderse pero el sonido de su nombre la dejo en seco._

_-Sango?_

_- Miroku- dijo susurrando_

_- pensé que ibas a estar en casa de Kagome haciendo un trabajo_

_- Yo.._

_- Sango querida aquí estas- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ah Miroku, me alegra ver que estas bien, cuanto siento lo de tu equipo_

_- Sango que haces con éste tipo aquí- no hubo respuesta alguna- contéstame por favor!- exigió_

_- Sango, amor no me digas que aun no le has dicho- sango desvió la mirada- Que mala eres. Pensé que ya te habías cansado de tu jueguito_

_- Jueguito? Sango explícame_

_- no hay nada que explicar, mi estimado joven. Sango y yo hicimos una apuesta y como ella dijo, en menos de tres días te tendría comiendo de su mano, pero al parecer a mi muñequita le gusto jugar contigo a la parejita feliz, a pesar de que yo le hable todos los días para recordarle que solo era una simple apuesta, que ella ya había ganado_

_-Sango es verdad?_

_-Houshi, evítale la pena de que te conteste, y evítate la pena tú de escuchar la respuesta_

_- No vas a decir nada- le preguntó a sango- entonces es verdad…. Maldición respóndeme!- tomo su barbilla con su mano obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Aquellos ojos cafés se encontraban vidriosos, evitando su mirada_

_- ey ey ey, suéltala!_

_- entonces es verdad… No te creí capaz- la soltó, tomo sus muletas, dio la vuelta y se marcho._

_-Miroku!- exclamo queriendo ir detrás del joven y explicarle todo. Una mano la detuvo_

_- A donde crees que vas!_

_- Ya tienes lo que quieres ahora suéltame- dijo al borde del llanto_

_- No Sango esto apenas empieza- la jaló bruscamente obligándola a sentarse en uno de los asientos

* * *

_

_Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, millones de sentimientos atravesaron su corazón. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle semejante traición? Aun no concebía el hecho de que había jugado con él. _

_También todas aquellas palabras que le dijo, todas aquellas promesas que se hicieron eran parte de su mentira. Quizás. Pero había una cosa que no concordaba, desde cuando Sango estaba con Naraku, desde cuándo les estaba viendo la cara a todos_

_- Eso que más da- se dijo- el punto es que jugó conmigo_

_- Quién jugó contigo?- intervino Inuyasha_

_- Qué?- preguntó Miroku saliendo de sus pensamientos_

_- Si, estabas diciendo que alguien jugó contigo. Quién es esa persona_

_- Alguien sin importancia- Inuyasha lo observó confundido- Estaba hablando en voz alta disculpa_

_- Arg maldita sea teníamos que perder justo ahora- interrumpió Kouga golpeando fuertemente la puerta al salir de los vestidores_

_- Lo mejor será que pase por Sango- comentó Inuyasha tomando su mochila_

_- No creo que la encuentres- comento para si mismo en voz alta_

_- Por qué lo dices?_

_- Decir qué?_

_- Que no la encontraré_

_- No me hagas caso, estoy pensando en voz alta- puso ambas manos en sus muletas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- antes de que pases por Sango, podemos pasar por algo de comer_

_- Si, tienes razón, ya hace hambre- respondió ante el gruñido de su estomago

* * *

_

_Ya era tarde, y quería irse a su casa. Habían estado ahí por más de 4 horas, se habían ido a celebrar según Naraku, y ella no se podía ir todavía, porque aun no terminaba su tormento o más bien su acuerdo con el diablo. _

_Observo nuevamente su reloj 8:30, aun no era muy tarde pero si Miroku le comentó algo a Inuyasha seguramente ellos o al menos Inuyasha ya estaba en la casa de Kagome._

_- Naraku me quiero ir_

_- Pero aun es joven la noche_

_- No me importa me quiero ir ya!- exigió _

_- Cuidadito con el tono de voz, sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz- sango desvió la mirada_

_- Por favor, necesito irme ya_

_- Así me gusta y solo por eso yo te llevare. Kagura las llaves- Kagura inmediatamente le entregó las llaves- entonces nos vamos- sango lo ignoro y siguió de largo hasta la puerta

* * *

_

_- Y bien a que hora va a llegar?- preguntó un irritado Inuyasha_

_- Ya te dije que en unos momentos- respondió Kagome, viendo de reojo la puerta_

_- Vienes diciendo lo mismo hace 2 horas_

_- Ashh Inuyasha! Que impaciente eres, vas a arruinar la sorpresa- dijo Kagome lo primero que se le vino a la mente para encubrir a su amiga_

_- ¿Qué sorpresa?_

_-pues.. una que le tiene preparada a Miroku- musitó para que este no escuchara_

_- Y que es?- hablo en el mismo tono que usó Kagome_

_- Pues ni yo misma lo se, no te digo que es una sorpresa!_

_- Esta bien pero no me grites!_

_- No te estoy gritando!_

_- Si, si lo estas haciendo_

_- Que no! Ash- dio la vuelta enfada Kagome- piérdete- caminó hacia la cocina_

_- Y tú de qué te ríes? – le preguntó a Miroku, quien estaba muy entretenido con la escena

* * *

_

_- Aquí está bien, gracias- dijo Sango_

_- Pero aun no llegamos a la casa de Kagome_

_- Dije que aquí está bien gracias _

_- Como tú digas- comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, deteniendo el carro_

_- Gracias- abrió la portezuela y salio del carro; no sin antes musitar para si misma un 'Por fin termino' para después cerrar la portezuela_

_- No querida Sango esto apenas comienza- tomó su celular y marco- Kagura, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

* * *

_

_- Ya falta poco, ya falta poco- se repetía una y otra vez. Desde que había salido del carro de Naraku, sentía que alguien la venía siguiendo- Quizás son solo ideas tuyas Sango- se dijo acelerando el paso, ideas de ella o no, no le gustaba el presentimiento que la abrumaba_

_- Ya falta poco, ya falta poco- se volvió a repetir cuando aquel sentir de ser perseguida fue más fuerte- ya falta.. _

_- Perdone señorita me podría dar su hora_

_- 9:20_

_- Gracias- dijo impidiéndole el paso a sango_

_- Con permiso_

_- Pero por qué la prisa si aun es temprano_

_- con permiso- volvió a repetir_

_- No lo creo- intervino otra voz

* * *

_

_- Sango ya se esta tardando mucho- comentó Inuyasha levantándose de su lugar_

_- Seguramente se le complicaron las cosas- dijo Kagome_

_- Sea lo que sea, iré a buscarla esto ya no me gusta- replicó Inuyasha caminando hacia la puerta_

_- Kagome hija ven, rápido!_

_- Espera mamá ya voy!- dijo Kagome interponiéndose en su camino- Ustedes no se muevan entendido?- Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza_

_- Crees que estén ocultando algo?_

_- De sango no se que esperar- dijo Miroku_

_- Por qué lo di.._

-_Sango! Que te paso…- se escuchó, acto seguido Inuyasha se encontraba de pie observando a su hermana_

_- Salí del carro de Naraku y…- sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, al verlo- Miroku- Miroku la observo y se dio vuelta- Miroku espera- corrió tras de él_

_-Qué quieres?_

_- Necesito explicarte lo que paso esta tarde en el partido_

_- No hay nada que explicar todo lo dijiste en la tarde_

_- Miroku por favor escúchame_

_- Escuchar que? Como juegas conmigo o como disfrutaste tu tarde con tu amorcito. Por que, por lo que veo salio tu parte masoquista- una fuerte bofetada fue lo que recibió la mejilla de Miroku, levanto su mirada para verla. Sus mejillas se encontraban llenas de lágrimas_

_- Que poco me conoces_

_- Tienes razón que poco te conozco, pero me alegro de saber quien eres, bien dicen que mas vale malo por conocido que bueno por conocer no?- sango lo observaba incrédula de lo que le decía, hace unas horas le había prometido estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara y ahora le decía hasta la despedida. – Inuyasha me puedes llevar a mi casa, no soporto estar mas aquí- dijo pasando a la joven como si no estuviera ahí_

_- Inuyasha, será mejor que lleves a Miroku, nosotros llevaremos a sango a tu casa- dijo Kagome corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga

* * *

_

_- Sabes que no me gusta entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero a la que le acabas de gritar es mi hermana_

_- No le grite Inuyasha_

_- Lo que haya sido, pero en el tono que le hablaste, no fue muy lindo que digamos- un silencio invadió el carro- Nunca te había escuchado decirle a tus pasadas novias esas cosas_

_- Tu hermana y yo no somos nada- respondió en un tono frió_

_- Y eso?_

_- Lo bueno es que no te gusta entrometerte_

_- No me entrometería si estuviéramos hablando de alguien más pero es Sango de la que hablamos. Pensé que la querías Miroku_

_- Pues al parecer ella no a mi_

_- Por qué lo dices?_

_- Por nada, Inuyasha, Por nada_

_- Desde el partido has estado musitando cosas de Sango, así que por favor explícate! me gustaría saber a que te refieres_

_-Quieres saber a que me refiero! Quieres saber a que me refiero! Tú hermana ha estado saliendo con Naraku desde hace ya algún tiempo. _

_- Esa es una idea absurda Miroku_

_- Inuyasha los vi con mis propios ojos muy juntitos en el partido de hoy_

_- a lo mejor .._

_- No Inuyasha, no estoy viendo cosas!- Inuyasha abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido- Y tampoco son mis malditos celos!_

_- Es que no tiene sentido, que haría Sango con Naraku_

_- Pues vernos la cara a todos, a demás tu mismo la escuchaste acababa de salir del carro de Naraku_

_- Para eso tiene que haber una explicación lógica- Miroku desvió su mirada hacía la ventanilla- a demás tú no eres el que me dices que no me deje llevar por mis impulsos, tranquilízate hablas con sango y todo se arregla_

_- Si, tú lo dices_

_- Si ya … que rayos hace Naraku aquí- dijo Inuyasha deteniendo el carro_

_- No, lo se. Pero espero se vaya rápido porque no estoy de humor

* * *

_

_- ay, ay, ay_

_- Lo siento sango, pero la herida es muy profunda_

_- No importa, señor_

_- Sango, creo que te deberíamos llevar a un hospital- comento la madre de Kagome_

_- No por favor no!_

_- Pero sango la herida necesita atención médica_

_- por favor se los suplico, no quiero alarmar a mis papás _

_- Esta bien pero promete, que tan pronto llegues a tu casa, iras a ver a un médico_

_- Si lo juro_

_- Aquí esta la ropa, mamá- dijo Kagome llegando con un cambio de ropa para sango_

_- Gracias, toma sango para que te cambies_

_- Gracias- se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño_

_- Aun no entiendo que hacia sango a estas horas- comentó el padre de Kagome_

_- Iré a preguntarle- dijo Kagome corriendo al baño

* * *

_

_- Qué haces aquí Naraku?_

_- Venía a buscar a Sango_

_- Y por qué estaría ella aquí?_

_- Pues dijo que vendría a ver a su juguete, así que pensé que.. _

_- Mal naci..- dijo Inuyasha pero fue interrumpido por Miroku_

_- Si no tienes algo más que hacer lárgate_

_- De hecho si. Me gustaría que le dieras esto a mi bomboncito- le entrego la mochila de sango y una prenda de vestir- Te lo encargo, no quiero que se moleste conmigo- dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su carro_

_- Ese Naraku, solo viene a …_

_- Maldita_

_- Miroku? – volteó a ver a su amigo_

_- Aun te queda alguna duda- le lanzo la prenda que Naraku le había entregado Naraku momentos antes_

_- No puede ser- dijo Inuyasha apretando fuertemente su puño, la cual contenía las pantaletas de Sango

* * *

_

_- Malditos!- exclamo Kagome al terminar de escuchar el relato de sango_

_- Y fue en ese momento que tus papás pasaban por ahí_

_- Desdichados! Mira que aprovecharse de esa manera, deberíamos ir con la policía_

_- No Kagome!_

_- Pero sango, los tipejos estos casi te.._

_- Pero estoy bien, por favor no quiero hacer un lió de esto. Por favor_

_- Pero sango…_

_- Kagome_

_- Assh esta bien- dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero dime una cosa ¿Qué hacías con Naraku?_

_- Pues yo.._

_- Pues tú.._

_- Le.. le estaba ayudando con un trabajo – mintió pero como podría decirle a su amiga la razón y si después ella también salía afectada _

_- Entonces supongo que Miroku, los vio- sango la volteo a ver desconcertada- Si por lo que te dijo- sango agacho la mirada nuevamente. El dolor de la herida en su espalda, le había borrado lo de momentos antes- Lo siento_

_- No importa_

_- Ya veras qué todo se solucionará, solo tienes que hablar con él. Él te quiere mucho_

_- Lo dudo- musitó. Kagome solo guardo silencio- Kagome te puedo pedir un favor?_

_- Claro_

_- Bueno de hecho son dos_

_- Cuál es el primero?_

_- Por ningún motivo le digas a nadie de lo de está noche de acuerdo?_

_- Ni a Miroku?_

_- Mucho menos a él_

_- m m m esta bien.. y el segundo?_

_- Me podrías llevar a mi casa, los malditos se llevaron mi mochila y ahí estaba mi dinero_

_- Claro, eso no lo tienes que pedir_

_- Gracias Kag

* * *

_

_- Promete que te atenderás esa herida!_

_- Claro que si, Kag y muchas gracias!_

_- No hay de que Sango, cuídate. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió de Kagome y toco la puerta_

_- Sango! En donde has estado? Te hemos marcado a tu celular- dijo su madre_

_- Lo siento no escuche_

_- Y bien donde estabas? Sesshoumaru ya casi salía a buscarte_

_- Estaba en casa de Kagome, haciendo un trabajo y se me fue el tiempo_

_- Ya veo y tu mochila?- pregunto Izayoi al ver que no traía ni su uniforme o su mochila_

_- Sabía que algo se me olvidaba, ahora le hablo a Kagome para que me la lleve mañana_

_- Y tu Tarea_

_- Ya la hice mamá no te preocupes- le dio una sonrisa y camino hacia las escaleras_

_- Donde has estado?_

_-Inuyasha no ha llegado?- le preguntó a Sesshoumaru, esperando que su hermano estuviera, para explicarle las cosas, y que persuadiera a Miroku de que le permitiera explicarle a él también_

_- No_

_- Que raro.. hace ya rato que se marcho de la casa de Kagome, pensé que ya debería de estar aquí, seguirá hablando con Miroku- pensó en voz alta Sango_

_- Y porque no te regresaste con él_

_- Con quien?_

_- Con Inuyasha_

_- Es que aun no terminábamos el proyecto- respondió pasando de largo a Sesshoumaru- voy a estar en mi cuarto- dijo entrando a su habitación

* * *

_

_- Ya llegue- anuncio Inuayasha. _

_- Qué hora son estas de llegar Inuyasha_

_- Lo siento mamá estaba en casa de Miroku_

_- Esta bien, quieres que te sirva de cenar_

_- No mamá, cene en casa de los Houshi- subió las escaleras_

_- Inuyasha?- salió sango al escuchar la voz de su hermano_

_- no me toques_

_- Que sucede Inuyasha?_

_- puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que hiciste sango- ella solo lo miro algo confundida – pensé que querías a Miroku.. me avergüenzo de ser tu hermano_

_Sango se quedo petrificada al escuchar esto. Su corazón dejo de latir y el nudo en su garganta le impedía tratar de explicarle las cosas. De todas las personas que Sango hubiera esperado una reacción así, era de Miroku no de él._

_De Miroku era tolerable, después de todo tenia razón para estar molesto, le había ocultado todo, había defraudado su confianza, pero Inuyasha que era su hermano, que la conocía de toda la vida, que la había visto crecer todos estos años le hacia una acusación tan cruel sin saber el porque de sus actos. _

_Sabía que Inuyasha muchas veces era impulsivo y que decía cosas que en verdad no sentía, pero esta vez era muy diferente a veces pasadas, esta vez su mirada era con desdén. En esta ocasión todas las palabras que habían salido de su boca, eran lo que su corazón sentía. Unas manos calidas tocaron sus hombros haciendo que sango saliera de sus pensamientos_

_-Discúlpate con ella_

_- Primero muerto- respondió Inuyasha mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor_

_- No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo_

_- Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada_

_- Basta!- intervino sango- dejen de pelear quieren?-miro a ambos y después fijo su mirada en su hermano mayor- Esta bien Sesshoumaru Inuyasha no tiene por que disculparse de nada.. yo, yo solo quería explicarte que.._

_- No te creo- no le permitió hablar, dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación_

_- con permiso_

_- Sango, espera- la sujeto Sesshoumaru de la muñeca- Sucede algo?_

_- No nada- agacho la mirada, retiro su mano y camino hacia su habitación

* * *

_

_- Sango, despierta!_

_- Kohaku, qué sucede?_

_- Se te va a ser tarde_

_- que hora es?- preguntó dando un bostezo_

_- Faltan 20 para las 7_

_-Qué! Por qué Inuyasha no me levanto- dijo tomando su uniforme_

_- Dijo que ese no era su trabajo, Sango volvieron a pelear?- Sango se quedo estática al recordar todo. Por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de que todo aquello, todas aquellas terribles palabras hubieran sido un mal sueño.. _

_- Sango, sango!_

_- Lo siento Kohaku me decías?_

_- Si que te apresures porque Sesshoumaru te llevará_

_- Si, en un momento bajo- kohaku salió de la habitación_

_Sango se mantuvo quieta por algunos minutos, qué haría ahora, qué sucedería si se lo encontraba. _

_Instintivamente camino hasta la mesita que se encontraba aun lado de su cama y observó fijamente la foto que la adornaba. La tomó entre sus manos y paso un par de veces sus dedos por el cristal_

_- Eres un idota- dijo antes de voltear y lanzar la fotografía hacia su espejo- Eres un idiota! – grito desplomándose en el suelo_

_- Sango sucede algo!- se escuchó la voz de su madre del otro lado de la puerta_

_- No mamá_

_- Segura, se escuchó un fuerte ruido_

_- No pasa nada mamá- se puso de pie, y se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme

* * *

_

_- Paso por ti a las 2_

_- Está bien- se quito el cinturón de seguridad- Sesshoumaru?_

_- Si?_

_- Qué pensarías si te dijera que quiero irme a Inglaterra contigo?_

_- Qué sucede Sango?_

_- Nada, por qué piensas que sucede algo_

_- Porque ahora que tienes a tu noviesucho ese, no creo que te quieras ir. A menos que algo suceda_

_- No sucede nada, solo quería saber si te molestaría que me fuera contigo_

_- Tú sabes que no me molestaría, me gustaría que fueras a estudiar allá_

_- Entonces si me podría ir?_

_- Sucede algo verdad?_

_- Ya me tengo, que ir.. por favor piénsalo- salió del carro y corrió hacia la entrada, sabia que si Sesshoumaru la seguía interrogando tarde o temprano le diría

* * *

_

_Entro a la escuela, todo mundo al observaba. Haciendo que se sintiera incomoda. Seguramente, Naraku había informado a todos lo ocurrido en el partido_

_- "Lo que me faltaba"-pensó mientras caminaba hacia su locker- Miroku?- apresuró el paso. Al verlo ahí enfrente de su locker, le daba algo de esperanza- Buenos días Miroku- le dio una sonrisa_

_- Ten- le dio su mochila- Dile a tu noviecito que yo no soy mensajero de nadie_

_- Miroku espera yo.. – tiro su mochila y corrió hasta estar enfrente de él_

_- Tu ropa interior está adentro de tu mochila_

_- Mi.. qué?_

_- No te hagas la mustia, no te queda. Así que si me permites tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- la hizo aun lado con una de sus muletas y siguió hacia delante_

_Sango corrió a donde estaba su mochila y la abrió para entender más de lo que decía Miroku, y en efecto ahí se encontraba la ropa_

_- Yo gane- le susurraron en el oído. Sango giro rápidamente la cabeza para ver quien era_

_- maldito_

_- Bien dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_

_- Tu mandaste a los tipos de ayer verdad?_

_- Veo que conociste a mis amigos, y yo que me preocupaba de que no los fueras a conocer_

_- Eres un.. eres un_

_- Cuidadito Sango_

_- no te tengo miedo_

_- pues deberías. Recuerda que yo puedo hacer de tu vida un verdadero infierno- dio la vuelta y soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba lejos de la vista de Sango_

_- Te encuentras bien sango?_

_- Kuranosuke.._

_- Escuche los comentarios en el pasillo, quise ver si estabas bien_

_- Por qué?- sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos_

_- Sango _

_-Por qué ahora¿Por qué?_

_- Sango yo…_

_- Por qué Kuranosuke¿Por qué?- soltó en llanto_

_- Sango yo lo siento en verdad_

_- ¿por qué ahora que todo iba tan bien?_

_- Sango- la abrazó fuertemente- te prometo que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase

* * *

_

_Desde lo ocurrido sus días se habían limitado a ignorar a todos, incluyendo a su familia solamente prestaba atención cuando en alguna oportunidad que tenía veía a Sara para pedirle que convenciera a su hermano de que la llevara con él pero fuera de eso se limitaba a hacer sus labores de la escuela e ignorar sus necesidades, ignorar su alrededor._

_Toda ella había cambiado, tanto su aspecto físico como su estado de ánimo. Su alegría se había agotado y solo se limitaba a hablar cuando los profesores le preguntaran algo; sus salidas eran a clases de violín, a la escuela y de regreso a su casa. _

_Su apariencia igual había cambiado de forma considerable, ahora todos los días traía suelta su hermosa cabellera café, y unas largas ojeras adornaban sus ojos al igual que un tono pálido su rostro. Su uniforme le quedaba un poco holgado notándose considerablemente que había perdido peso, pero eso ya no le interesaba todo sueño se había esfumado, toda gana alguna se había terminado… Quizás todo sería más fácil si ella no estuviera, constantemente se decía, al ver toda la situación en la que se encontraba_

_- Sango!- el dueño de aquella voz era su único compañero, su único soporte, desde que ya no se juntaba con Kagome. Había considerado que no era justo que a ella también la atacaran constantemente como lo hacían con ella. Muchas veces eran palabras, otras veces con la mirada bastaba para destrozarla. Había días que se preguntaba como soportaba todo_

_-"quizàs sea por el apoyo de Kuranosuke"- pensó- Kuranosuke- dijo dándole una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa para el joven_

_- Hola Sango como estás?- dijo como todos los días a la hora del almuerzo. Siempre iba a buscarla. Como en días anteriores lo hacia él_

_- Bien gracias- contesto sacudiendo su cabeza para borrar todo recuerdo de la presencia de Miroku_

_- Segura? Te notas algo pálida_

_- Si, estoy bien. Seguramente me maquille de más eso es todo_

_- Maquillarte? Pero si tu no lo necesitas- sango no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita- Pero dime ¿Lista para comer?- le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara_

_- Si- tomo su brazo y camino hacia la cafetería- a donde vamos?- pregunto al ver a donde se dirigían. Por lo regular siempre comían a escondidas en la biblioteca o en las escaleras o en algún pasillo, donde nadie la pudiera ver o reclamarle_

_- a la cafetería, te incomoda?- sango guardo silencio por unos minutos_

_- No, esta bien- desvió su mirada_

_- Segura si no.._

_- No, está bien, en verdad- intervino_

_- En verdad si te molesta podemos ir a.._

_- Mira quien esta estrenando juguete- esa voz le rompía el corazón a sango- veo que te cansaste de Naraku, Sango. Dime Kuranosuke si te satisface?- sango ignoro el comentario y siguió caminando- te estoy hablando- la sujeto del brazo, haciendo que sango volverá a verlo_

_- Suéltala!- exclamo Kuranosuke. Miroku lo hizo de inmediato, no a petición de Kuranosuke, si no al tocar su brazo, estaba más caliente de lo normal, y su mirada a demás de las lagrimas que se veían, se reflejaban cosas que jamás había visto en los ojos de la joven, ni cuando se tuvo que despedir de Sesshoumaru… aquella ya no era la muchacha con la que había crecido_

_- vámonos Miroku, no vale la pena- dijo Kouga_

_- si, tienes razón muchachas como ella se encuentran en las esquinas- sango apretó su puño fuertemente para no llorar, le dolían las palabras de Miroku, pero después de todo ella se lo había ganado a pulso.. eso lo tenia claro. Seria mejor que la odiara y él estuviera con vida, a que el…_

_- Sango estas bien? lo siento no debí haber…_

_- Estoy bien Kuranosuke- trato de darle una sonrisa- sabes que no tengo hambre_

_- Pero sango no has comido nada_

_- En verdad_

_- Ya se, tienes muchas faltas en ingles?- sango negó con la cabeza- entonces te invito a tomar un café. Aceptas?_

_- Si_

_- Entonces vámonos

* * *

_

_- un moka frappe, para la linda señorita que me acompaña_

_- Gracias, Kuranosuke, pero no es necesario que me digas algún cumplido_

_- Deja que te los diga, estoy en deuda contigo por lo de la cafetería, es que pensé que si talvez te sacaba de tu escondite podrías avanzar.. Pero veo que no, lo siento_

_- No importa, la intención es lo que cuenta_

_- Sango.. se que no me incumbe pero.. por qué.. Terminaron tú y Miroku? Si se querían tanto?_

_- pues creo que el sentimiento no era muy fuerte_

_- ¿Sango le has tratado de explicar las cosas a Miroku?_

_- De que serviría_

_- Pues si le dijeras tal vez èl_

_- Kuranosuke podemos cambiar de tema- dijo haciendo aun lado el café que momentos antes le trajo Kuranosuke_

_- Perdona…Dime sango_

_- Si?_

_- Piensas irte con tú hermano?_

_- Eso espero… pero no se si me quiera llevar_

_- Por qué lo dices?_

_- Es que cuando le comento comienza a hacer preguntas acerca del por qué de mi decisión_

_- Ya veo.. Sango_

_- Si?_

_- Hay alguna manera de convencerte de que no te vayas?_

_- Kuranosuke yo…_

_- Yo se, que no me quieres de la forma que yo te quiero.. pero .. por favor no te vayas_

_- Sabes que no me voy por gusto mas bien es por.._

_- Escapar de aquí lo se.. pero prométeme que lo pensaras. Si?_

_- Tratare

* * *

_

_Regresando del café, aquel día había sido como todos los demás. Por parte de los que la rodeaban, miradas ofensivas o alguno que otro murmullo y por su parte se limitaba a ignorarlos e ignorar a Kagome, quien trataba de acercase a ella._

_Y así paso, hasta que llego la hora de la salida y como de costumbre, llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto y dormía un poco hasta que llegaba su madre diciéndole que era la hora de la comida, y como todos los días aquel no fue la excepción y bajo_

_-Entonces sango si te iras con nosotros a Inglaterra?- pregunto Sara rompiendo el silencio_

_- Sango te piensas ir a Inglaterra?- inquirió Izayoi al saber la nueva noticia. Sango no les había mencionado nada de su repentino cambio de opinión con respecto a irse a estudiar.- Pero por que? Pensé que querías estudiar aquí, en compañía de tus amigos_

_-Feh! Déjenla hasta que hace algo bueno la niña- argumento Inuyasha viendo que Sango aun seguía jugando con su comida_

_- Inuyasha, esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu hermana- dijo Izayoi muy molesta por la actitud de su hijo con respecto a su hermana estos últimos días_

_- Es lo menos que se merece- replico tomando un bocado del alimento que se encontraba enfrente de él_

_- Por que dices eso hijo?- pregunto Izayoi_

_- Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen verdad sango_

_- Deja de hablar entre dientes y explícate- dijo Sesshoumaru enfadado de las acusaciones que le lanzaba a Sango indirectamente_

_- Me retiro- dijo sango haciendo para atrás la silla y levantándose del comedor_

_- Pero sango hija si no has probado bocado_

_- no tengo hambre mamá- respondió mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, que la llevarían a su cuarto_

_-Sango- pidió nuevamente su madre_

_- lo mejor será que me prepare para las clases

* * *

_

_Observaba fijamente sus reflejos, en aquellos pedazos de cristal que antes conformaban su espejo, tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que sucedía. En donde habían quedado todas sus fuerzas, esperanzas, sonrisas sueños y anhelos_

_- Se fueron por el drenaje- dijo secamente, mientras cepillaba su cabello aun mojado por el baño que había tomado._

_Últimamente se sentía algo cansada y tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no le importaba quizás solamente era por lo mismo del problema con Miroku_

_- Me hubiera gustado no terminar así- dijo pasando sus dedos sobre las marcas del cristal aun roto- Tendré que cambiarlo- se dijo así misma mientras colocaba un pasador en su cabello. Observo nuevamente su reflejo en los cristales, cerró los ojos, dio la vuelta y camino hacia su cama. Se sentía agotada y dormir quizás le serviría

* * *

_

_Sentía mucho frió, probablemente la noche había caído. Abrió súbitamente los ojos, se habría quedado dormida?_

_- Sango ya es hora- escucho_

_- Hora para que?_

_- Para tu clase de violín- respondió Sesshoumaru_

_- Ah cierto- lentamente se puso de pie y camino hacia donde se encontraba el estuche de su violín_

_- Sango estás bien? te ves enferma_

_- Si estoy bien solo un poco cansada- bostezo_

_- Te ves pálida_

_- Seguramente me puse mucho maquillaje eso es todo, no te preocupes- respondió caminando hacia la puerta- Nos vamos?_

_- Vámonos

* * *

__Contemplaba el techo de su habitación, repasando la escena de su encuentro con Sango una y otra vez. Sus ojos, porque de su cabeza no salía la imagen de sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. _

_- Miroku, Inuyasha esta aquí!- le aviso su madre_

_- Dile que suba_

_- Ei tu_

_- Que haces aquí? Y con esa maleta?- pregunto al ver parado a Inuyasha con una valija en su mano_

_- Le dije a mi mama que me quedaría esta noche aquí_

_- Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?_

_- Pues, no quiero estar en mi casa_

_- Y eso se debe a..?_

_- No soporto ver a sango- dijo sentándose de golpe en el suelo_

_- ya veo…oye hablando de Sango no la has notado un poco extraña_

_- Extraña como_

_- Pues la noto muy.._

_- Lamento interrumpirlos pero la cena ya esta lista- intervino la madre de Miroku_

_- En un momento bajamos_

_- Esta bien, pero no tarden entendido?- ambos jóvenes contestaron si en unísono

* * *

_

_Su clase había terminado pronto, al menos para ella. Su maestra le pidió que se marchara a descansar ya que se veía algo enferma. Salio del aula y tomo un autobús para dirigirse a su casa sin causarle molestias a nadie. _

_Tomo un autobús diferente esta vez, por que? No lo sabía. Solo estaba conciente que por alguna extraña razón su corazón la conducía al transporte que llevaba a aquella plaza. _

_No era muy noche y sabia que tenia que regresar a su casa, pero necesitaba un momento a solas para no escuchar las acusaciones de su hermano aunque fuera por 5 segundos, necesitaba sentirse libre de toda culpa así que bajo y camino hasta donde ahora se encontraba, en frente de aquella juguetería. _

_Recorrió todas las tiendas de aquella plaza, observándolas detalladamente tratando de guardar cada imagen con sus ojos para que todo recuerdo que esa plaza encerraba no se esfumara, no se apartara de su lado. La alarma de su reloj sonó, lo que la saco de su trance y dirigió su vista al reloj. 8:30 a esta hora se suponía que ya debería de estar en casa. Dio un suspiro al aire y camino hacia la parada. Lo último que necesitaba ahora, eran mas preguntas. _

_-Yukishiro- escucho cuando llegaba a la parada_

_-Kagura- replico _

_- Que haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en alguna de tus clases_

_-Tenias razón - musitó sango no contestando su pregunta_

_- Razón?_

_-Una de las causas por las que no le dije, fue por que no lo quería perder- le dijo, no comprendiendo muy bien por que se lo decía, quizás solamente sentía que tenia que desahogarse con alguien. Alguien que no la juzgara_

_- Y la otra?_

_-Supongo que la otra causa fue que de alguna manera lo quería proteger… que tonto no crees- dijo soltando una risita_

_- Sango…_

_-Tenías razón kagura- volteo a verla, para después desplomarse en el suelo. _

_Como respuesta de sus reflejos Kagura fue hacia donde se encontraba sango y la levanto, sus manos estaban muy calientes, rápidamente coloco su mano sobre la frente de sango. Se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre_

_- Y ahora que haré- se dijo viendo fijamente a sango

* * *

_

_- Ya debería de estar aquí- dijo un impaciente Sesshoumaru eran las 9:20 y Sango aun no llegaba_

_- Calma Sesshoumaru, seguramente se entretuvo platicando con alguno de sus compañeros y…_

_- Estas no son horas para platicar_

_- Sesshoumaru hijo, no es tan tarde_

_- Se supone que debería de haber estado aquí hace una hora, no es común en Sango que haga eso_

_- Ahora que lo dices, Sango ha estado actuando raro últimamente- comento kohaku sentándose aun lado de su madre, con un vaso con chocolate frió._

_- También tú lo has notado- preguntó Sesshoumaru al menor de sus hermanos, quien solo asintió con la cabeza_

_- También Inuyasha se ha estado comportando extraño- añadió Sara_

_- Creen que haya pasado algo?- inquirió Izayoi entrando a la conversación_

_- No lo creo señora, Sango le hubiera comentado algo a Sesshoumaru- Sara volteó a ver a Sesshoumaru quien estaba tomando su abrigo- A dónde vas?_

_- A buscar a Sango esto no es nor..- fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono_

_- Yo contesto- se ofreció Kohaku- Si? El ahora no se encuentra quien lo busca_

_- Kohaku hijo quien es_

_- Es de parte de.. – no terminó su oración, al serle arrebatado el teléfono _

_- Bueno? – preguntó Sesshoumaru después de quitarle el teléfono a Kohaku- Habla su hermano.. ¿Qué? En que hospital se encuentra_

_- Hospital!- exclamó alarmada Izayoi_

_- Entiendo en un momento voy- colgó_

_- Qué paso Sesshoumaru?_

_- Al parecer Sango esta en el hospital- camino hacia la puerta_

_- Se encuentra bien?_

_- Dentro de lo que cabe, si – abrió la puerta_

_- Espera Sesshoumaru yo voy contigo_

_- No Sara tú quédate con mi madre_

_- Pero…_

_- Kohaku ve con él- ordeno Izayoi a lo que el menor de sus hijos solo asintió _

_- No tardaremos- fue lo último que dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta y partiera_

_- Espero que todo salga bien- Sara solo dio un suspiro ante el comentario de Izayoi

* * *

_

_- Sesshoumaru espera!- exclamó Kohaku corriendo tras de su hermano_

_- ¿Dónde se encuentra Sango?- exigió a una de las enfermeras que atendían la recepción_

_- Buenas noches señor_

_- ¿Dónde se encuentra?- elevo un poco más la voz, asustando a la encargada_

_- Sango se encuentra en el segundo piso cuarto 523- Sesshoumaru volteó a ver a la dueña de la voz, la observo durante algunos segundos, para después caminar hacia el elevador_

_- Lo siento suele ser muy impulsivo- se disculpó Kohaku con la enfermera. Ella solo afirmo- lo mejor será que lo alcance con permiso- hizo una reverencia y después salio a alcanzar a su hermano

* * *

_

**n/a:** Fatal regreso lo se, capitulo muy pekeñom también lo se.. pero tenía ke sacarme la espinita de subir XD. Jejeje es ke este es el fic ke mas abandonado tengo, es decir ya tiene un año y aun no lo termino u.u jajaja y al paso que voy tal parece que lo voy a terminar en el 2010, bromeo. Espero que en estas vacaciones ya tenga más oportunidad de actualizar.. así ke ya saben próxima actualización hasta.. noviembre como por el día… no se eso depende de cuantos examenes finales presente XDD, así que cuídense mucho mucho! nos leemos hasta noviembre , o esperemos antes .. ja-ne!


	14. Un momento para recordar

Wooolas minna! Como lo estan? Hacia mucho que no me pasaba por este fin, pero adivinen que! Gracias a mi nee-chan este fic al fin llego a su final xD

Si tal como lo oyen ya va concluir n.n osease que el capitulo amenaza con estar muy meloso oso y un poco larguin, pero espero que les agrade.

Antes de proseguir con sus bellos reviews como es mi costumbre quiero dejar en claro que este capitulo final, le pertenece a mi nee-chan (Vanessa-san) como regalo de cumpleaños atrasadisisisismo, nee-chan lamento la tardanza pero espero te guste y no este demasiado muy meloso oso para ti, asi que ya saben cualquier reclamación va para ella xDD, no se crean esas vienen para mua n.nu aunque aun tengo las esperanzas de que les guste y tales reclamaciones nunca lleguen..

Bien creo que eso es todo de mis notitas de autora por ahora.. asi que pasemos a la despedida y agradecimiento de sus reviews

**Usagi-sama:** Muchas gracias por leer esta y todas mis historias! Y haber para cuando actualiza usted también eh! Conejilla del mal.

**mirokus wife: **Nee-chan que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho antes? Muchisisismas gracias por siempre estar aquí conmigo en todas mis loqueras, ojala el capitulo te guste.. y como ves siempre no lo corte en dos xD, mejor que este el capitulin largooo para que se entretengan un rato..En fin espero que te guste y nuevamente mil disculpas por mi tardanza n.n

**ana-chan: **etto.. sis muchas gracias por tus super reviews tan comicos, voy a extrañarlos en esta historia, pero tengo la esperanza de verlos en los demás fics xDD, muchas gracias por tu apoyo estos dos años en este xD (mocos me tarde dos años en terminar el fic o.o)

**Taiji-ya RiNNa: **Pizza! Otra niña que me ha estado apoyando durante dos años con este fic n-n muchisisisismas gracias por todo tu apoyo y paciencia a lo largo de este fic ojala te guste el desenlace de esta revoltosa historia que cree, te quiero mucho y gracias por toooodo.

**MaeryxPunkgirl**: Hola! Muchas gracias por toooodo! Por tu apoyo, amistad y más que nada paciencia! Espero que al igual que todos los que leen esta enredosa historia de amor (o al menos eso intento ser) te agrade el desenlace.

**VeRiTa-ChAn:** jejeje como vez por fin actualice! Y ya el final asi que ya no mas espera para futuros capítulos, no me gusto como sono eso pero en fin, muchas gracias por toooodo en especial por recordarme que este fic aun existía y que lo mantenía olvidado, me alegra saber que a pesar de mi tardanza y mis revoltosos inventos de conflictos existenciales, aun te siga gustando. Muchas muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, significa mucho para mi. Cuidate muxo muxo, un besote.

**Mony: **Gracias por leer, me alegra saber que a pesar de que eres una fan de la pareja InuxKag le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic. Siento mucho no haber podido poner más de esa pareja, pero metí en este capitulo lo mas que pude.. no fue mucho pero peor es nada; aun así espero te agrade el desenlace y siga viendo tu bello review en esta y otras historias mas. Cuidate mucho.

**FENIXGIRL**: Hola! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulin, igualmente te quiero agradecer toooda la paciencia y todos los bellos reviews que me has dejado! Muchas muchas gracias!Espero que te agrade el desenlace y me dejes saber que te pareció, como en capítulos anteriores. Cuídate mucho y un beso enorme para ti también

**ArisaAri: **M-chan! Otra personita especial que nunca ha quitado el dedo del renglón a pesar de mis años de tardanza con este fic. Muchisisisismas gracias por toooodo mi niña linda! Te quiero mucho mucho! Espero te guste este fic, cuídate!

**Sarita: **Hola! Como ves tarde pero seguro xD. A ti de igual manera te agradesco todo este tiempo y toda la paciencia que tuviste con este fic, espero que te agrade. Y con respecto al epilogo de El cuarto en renta, no te aseguro nada, pero lo que si me gustaría hacer es un detrás de escenas.. pero pues quien sabe n.nU, como sea Cuidate mucho mucho! Y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo.

**sango683: **Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusto el fic, muchísimas gracias por los animos, y como ves después de años por fin actualice, espero que a ti también te agrade el final, y te pueda seguir leyendo. Cuídate mucho mucho tu también, bexos!

**JESZAS111: **Julia niña linda! Gracias por toooodo, muchismas gracias por leer, por los desvelos y por la paciencia que me tienes, muchas muchas gracias por eso y más. Espero que te guste el final del fic y que aclare tus dudas. Cuidate mucho y abraxo y un beso desde México!

**Caro: **Hola! Como estas? Espero que bien, yo super sorprendida la verdad, eres la primera (si mi memoria no me falla) que sacas tantas conclusiones acertadas acaso espías en mi computadora oO? O será acaso que las mentes pensamos igual… como sea, espero este capitulo aclare muchas de tus dudas y afirme muchas ideas que tienes, y como te dije antes me encanto la idea de que se va y no se va, como ves en ningún momento te metes demasiado en la historia a decir verdad me alegra escuchar sugerencias me ayudan muchas veces a desatorarme, bueno no te aburro mas, espero que te guste el final. Cuidate mucho y espero seguir leyéndote en algún review, aunque no sea de mis historias, porque eso si me gusta metichar en los reviews ajenos xD

**LuRe: **Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que pienses eso de mi fic, muchas muchas gracias por leer y dejar tan bonito review! Muchas gracias! Espero seguir leyéndote mas seguido. Cuídate mucho y espero que este ultimo capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**dane-chan: **Hola jeje.. perdona la tardanza xD es que mis vacaciones se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de hecho también ahorita se me ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido, pero bueno ya por fin actulice espero te agrade el capitulin y valga la pena tu espera. Muchísimas gracias por tooodo tu apoyo durante este fic! Espero seguir leyéndote. Cuidate mucho y nuevamente mil gracias!

**Una Violinista en el Tejado:** Años de no saber de ti! En donde te habías metido? Me alegra saber de ti nuevamente! Ojala te guste este ultimo capitulo y a ti al igual que a todos los que me leen, te agradesco muuucho todo, la paciencia, el tiempo para los reviews, tooodo. Muchísimas gracias! Cuídate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo, aunque sea por aca.

Bien creo que esos fueron todos los reviews del capitulo anterior y solo me resta despedirme de todos aquellos que me han dejado su review a lo largo de la historia y también a aquellos que no xD muchas gracias por tooodo minna! Los quiero mucho mucho! Es por ustedes que esta intento de autora sigue escribiendo sus ideas fumadas! Muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo! Y cuídense muuuuucho! Espero seguir leyéndolos en otras historias y en el ultimo review de esta.

Ya sin mas que decir me despido, para que comiencen a leer.. nos vemos luego.

**Disclaimer:** La Inu-gang no me pertenece, son enteramente propiedad de Rumiko-sama, yo solo juego con ellos y los hago sufrir, con ningún fin de lucro

**Capitulo 14. Una noche para recordar**

Aquellas risas y recuerdos que comenzaron en el restaurante no terminaron, si no que siguieron en la casa de Sango e Inuyasha, con el motivo de que Michael traía su álbum fotográfico para mostrar. Tan pronto llegaron a la casa, él subió al cuarto de Sango y saco aquel libro dentro de lo mas recóndito de su maleta. Habiendo encontrado su objetivo, lo sujeto con tal cuidado como si de ello dependiera su vida, y bajó hasta la estancia para compartir todos aquellos pedazos de recuerdos plasmados en papel fotográfico.

- Ahora si, fotos!- exclamó Michael, dejando sobre el suelo algunos álbumes de fotos

- Se ve que te gusta tomar fotos- dijo Kagome sentándose a un lado de Michael, y dejando aun lado su chocolate caliente

- Para mi no hay chocolate- reclamó Michael

- Aquí tengo el tuyo pero…- intervino Sango, tomando asiento enfrente de Michael

- pero…

- Te lo daré con una condición

- ¿Cuál condición?

- Que no enseñes las fotos..

- Toma Michael yo te doy mi chocolate- ofreció Kagome

- Kagome!- exclamó indignada Sango- Pensé que eras mi amiga- fingió estar sentida

- Y lo soy, pero quiero ver las fotos- respondió abriendo uno de los álbumes

- esta foto cuándo fue?- preguntó Kagome señalando una foto, en la cual Sango aparecía enfrente de una fuente.

- No lo se- respondió Michael encogiéndose de hombros- esa foto la saque del cajón de la ropa de Sango, junto con esta otra- dijo pasando varias paginas hasta llegar a su objetivo

- Oye tú que haces esculcando mis cosas- reclamó Sango

- Es Kuranosuke?- preguntó Kagome incrédula

- Kuranosuke?- dijo un curioso Inuyasha, quien iba llegando junto con Miroku- ¿Qué hace Kuranosuke en esa foto?- los ojos de Miroku se posaron en los de Sango pidiendo explicaciones. Ella solo desvió la mirada

- Lo conocen?- inquirió Michael

- Claro! Era el acosador de Sango- respondió Inuyasha

- O más bien el único que estuvo conmigo- susurró Sango levantándose de su lugar- Voy por malvaviscos, vuelvo- dijo al ver que todas las miradas se posaban en los movimientos que hacia

-Pero dime que hacia Kuranosuke ahí?

- pensé que lo sabían

- Dinos!- exclamó demandantemente Inuyasha

- Pues él fue el novio de Sango por…- comenzó a contar con los dedos- ocho meses?

- Seis- dijo Sango llegando

- Oh cierto! Seis; aunque no se porque termino con él, el pobre no lo merecía, después de que cada fin de semana la visitaba desde que llego- dijo esto en tono dramático

- No seas exagerado, no era cada fin de semana

- Claro que si!- exclamó indignado

- Claro que no!- tomó un sorbo de su chocolate- era cada dos- añadió

- Para el caso es lo mismo, ya quisiera que tú me visitaras así de seguido

- No me digas que viajaba desde Japón a Inglaterra- replicó una asombrada Kagome, a lo cual Michael no pudo evitar reír

- Jajaja, si ese hubiera sido el caso, le hubiera dado unos buenos jalones de orejas a Sango por dejarlo ir, tan fácilmente.

- Entonces?

- Daa no es obvio Kagome, Kuranosuke se mudó a Inglaterra- intervino Inuyasha

- pin-pon- exclamó Michael- Como después de un año o dos, él aplico para una de las Universidades cercanas a la nuestra, para después proponerle matrimonio

- Le propuso matrimonio!- exclamaron los tres jóvenes en unísono

- No pero me hubiera gustado- dio un suspiro al igual que Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku, aunque más bien ellos lo hacían de alivio.

- Aunque hubiera sido muy típico de él, hacer algo así

- Pero no lo hizo o mejor dicho Sango – volteo a ver a Sango- no lo dejo, terminó con el pobre antes de que pudiera proponerle algo, y tal fue su desilusión que se fue a Italia a vivir..

- Mentiroso, se fue porque le dieron un trabajo a allá

- Pero bien hubieras podido dejar a mi hermano e ir tras de él

- Su hermano?

- Si, el peor error que cometió mi familia y yo al habérselo presentado

- Por lo que veo no perdiste el tiempo Sango- dijo Kagome muy pícaramente- Lo sorprendente es que Sesshoumaru te dejara, digo después de las escenas que te hacia por que andabas con Miroku

- Ustedes dos fueron novios!- Exclamó Michael muy emocionado- Sabia que lo que había dicho David era cierto, ustedes se veían a escondidas!

- No fue así- dijo Sango cortantemente

- Tenias que arruinar mi fantasía, si no, no estas contenta verdad?

- Exacto- tomó un poco de chocolate

- Sango podrías venir

- Ahora voy mamá- se puso de pie y volteó para ver a Michael- Y tú no preguntes nada que después puedas usar en mi contra

- Yo? Sería incapaz- puso una mano en su pecho y espero a que Sango se fuera- Cuéntenmelo todo

* * *

_Se encontraba guardando en cajas todo aquello que no llevaría a Inglaterra, todos aquellos recuerdos que tenia que olvidar.¿ Porque las cosas tenían que haber sido de esa manera¿Por que había sido tan tonta?_

_- Entonces si piensas cumplir tu promesa?- preguntó una voz familiar a Sango, quien dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la voz para después regresar a lo que hacía- Hasta que haces algo sensato y no solo deshornas a la familia, si necesitas ayuda para empacar dime y yo te ayudo no dudes en.._

_- Inuyasha necesitamos hablar con tu hermana a solas- interrumpió una voz, algo fría y seca_

_- Feh!- fue el reclamo de Inuyasha mientras salía del cuarto pero quedándose afuera de este. Que tendrían que hablar sus padres con Sango¿Acaso se habían enterado lo pasado con Miroku? No estaba seguro, solo sabia por el rostro de su padre que no era algo bueno_

_- Y bien señorita?- dijo Inutashio muy molesto al enterarse de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia- Estoy esperando Sango_

_- Yo… lo siento- respondió no sabiendo que contestar_

_- Lo sientes! Lo sientes!- argumentó algo exaltado- Sabes lo que tu acto pudo haber acarreado, acaso estabas consiente de lo que pudo haber causado tu actitud_

_- Inutashio- intercedió Izayoi_

_- No Izayoi! Lo que hizo Sango no tiene nombre. No solo preocupaste a toda la familia, si no que estuviste apunto de morir por tus actos! En que estabas pensando señorita _

_Morir.. esa palabra se registro en los oídos de Inuyasha. Definitivamente no estaban hablando de lo pasado con Miroku, pero de que estarían hablando_

_- Nunca había visto a papá tan exaltado- dijo Kohaku haciendo que Inuyasha saliera de sus pensamientos_

_- De que hablan?- preguntó Inuyasha_

_- De lo que…_

_- Inuyasha, Kohaku necesitan algo!- preguntó en el mismo tono de voz que uso con sango_

_- No- respondió Inuyasha mientras Kohaku movía la cabeza negando_

_- Entonces que es lo que hacen aquí?_

_- Nosotros ya nos íbamos- argumentó Inuyasha mientras caminaba con Kohaku hacia las escaleras, dejando atrás más gritos y reclamaciones y unos cuantos sollozos por parte de Sango._

_Ambos hermanos bajaron hasta llegar a la estancia, la cual se encontraba iluminada y se escuchaba la conversación que tenían Sara y Sesshoumaru_

_- Crees que tu padre le prohíba a Sango venirse con nosotros por lo que ocurrió?- le preguntó Sara a Sesshoumaru_

_- Por el bien de Sango espero que no- respondió dándole la vuelta a la página, del libro que leía_

_- En estos momentos no quisiera estar en el lugar de Sango- comentó Kohaku entrando a la estancia _

_- Debe de entender que lo que hizo no es de gracia- dijo Sesshoumaru  
_

_- Que fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Inuyasha_

_- Ahora si te interesa tu hermana?_

_- Sesshoumaru- dijo Sara_

_- Pensé que te avergonzaba_

_-Qué fue lo que paso?- repitió su pregunta Inuyasha_

_- Quieres saber lo que paso, te diré lo que paso- cerró de golpe el libro- tu hermana fue apuñalada en un asalto de días atrás, eso sin contar que su propio hermano le hacia la vida mas difícil de lo que ya lo era_

_- Sango estuvo apunto de morir por una septicemia- intervino Sara_

_- Ella te dijo eso?_

_- Qué estaba apunto de morir?- preguntó Sesshoumaru_

_- No, lo del asalto provocado _

_- Es el colmo Inuyasha, conoces a Sango desde que nació y sabes perfectamente que ella haría lo que fuera con tal de que las personas que ama estén bien, y tú más que nadie lo debería saber. O acaso no fue por ti que ella no pudo ir con Kagome a Osaka porque se cupó de algo que tu cometiste, y solo para que tu pudieras ir a tu viaje del equipo de fut bol?_

_- …._

_- No, ella no me lo dijo- se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia donde estaba su hermano- Pero no te preocupes ella ya no le causara problemas a tu imagen._

_- No te la lleves- fue lo único que pudo musitar sus labios._

_- Ya es muy tarde Inuyasha_

_- Sesshoumaru!- intervino la voz de Inutashio_

_- Padre?_

_- Tú madre me dijo que habías hablado con la directora de la escuela_

_- Si, ya arregle lo necesario para que Sango se vaya conmigo_

_- Entonces dame los detalles en la oficina- dijo caminando hacia la oficina, Sesshoumaru detrás de él._

* * *

Al regreso de Sango toda anécdota que encerraba cada foto era contada, causando varias risas entre los que veían las fotos. Sango, cansada de ver aquellas fotos, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire al jardín. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba aquel prado, que ahora era blanco por la nieve. Sin tomar prenda alguna que la cubriera del frio, salió a pisar aquel espacio plagado de recuerdos. 

Hasta el jardín lucia diferente. Aun lado de su árbol favorito se encontraba un columpio de madera algo amplio parecía una mini banca convertida en un juego para niños. Camino hasta el y se comenzó a mecer algo lento al principio pero después tomo un poco de mas impulso y se balanceo mas, cerró los ojos y sintió el aire frió en su cara. Aquel viento la hacia sentir tan viva, tan cálida era algo que no se podía explicar, era como si nunca se hubiera marchado, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Pero el hubiera no existe. Ante este descubrimiento abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él observándola fijamente, subir y bajar.

Poco a poco disminuyó la velocidad y automáticamente en su rostro se poso una sonrisa, ese era el efecto que tenia sobre ella, siempre a pesar de las mas feas condiciones que se encontraba siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa del alma.

* * *

Había estado tan absorto observando detalladamente las fotografías, queriendo capturar cada momento, así como cada historia que él no pudo compartir, cuando vio que Sango salió de la estancia. Lleno de curiosidad salió detrás de ella para ver si todo se encontraba bien. Cual fue su sorpresa al verla en el columpio balancearse como en el Kinder cuando era una niña pequeña. Así continuó un momento en silencio hasta que abrió los ojos y lo observo ahí parado viéndola. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y él le respondió con otra, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía una de sus sonrisas dedicada para él, que por muy tenue que esta fuera lo llenaba completamente 

-Te vas a enfermar- le dijo caminando hasta ella

-Tú igual- respondió volteando a ver sus pies flotando centímetros del suelo

- Me alegra saber que recobraste tu sonrisa de siempre- dijo observando el firmamento

- Y qué? te aburrieron las fotografías?- rompió el incomodo silencio que se empezaba a formar

- No para nada, ver fotos tuyas nunca me va a aburrir- aunque no la observara en estos momentos sabía perfectamente que el color rojo se había apoderado de no solamente las mejillas de Sango, si no también de todo su rostro- y más aun cuando son momentos en los que no estuve

- No creo que quisieras estar ahí- dijo comenzando a mover nuevamente el columpio

- Sango?

- Si?

- se que el tema es parte del pasado pero

- Miroku por favor- dijo sabiendo a donde iba con todo esto

- Sango por favor he escuchado, la versión de todos menos la tuya

- Miroku no le veo el caso, hace 8 años lo dijiste todo no? que yo solo era una…- se detuvo, esa era una de las razones por las que no quería recordar- lo siento Miroku yo..

- No, tienes razón te dije cosas muy hirientes pero que hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar?

- Miroku no fueron las palabras…

- Por qué no me dijiste todo lo que estaba pasando? Sango éramos novios se supone que los problemas ya no iban a ser de uno si no de los dos! Que ambos íbamos a resolver lo que fuera

- Y que querías que te dijera!- se levantó del columpio súbitamente- Miroku, Naraku me habló para amenazarme que si no salía con él, esta vez el carro que trato de atropellarte no iba a fallar?

- Si, eso me hubieras dicho

- Y luego que ibas a hacer

- pues hubiera ido a romperle todo lo que se llama cara- dijo tranquilamente como si nada

- si claro

- Qué? Creías que tan débil era?

- Miroku tenias una pierna enyesada por dios, lo ibas a agarrar a muletazos?

- No hubiera sido mala idea

- Miroku por favor!

- Ya extrañaba ver lo bonita que luces cuando te enfadas

- contigo no se puede hablar en serio- dio la vuelta y se disponía a caminar, cuando Miroku la sujeto de la mano

- Sango espera

- Que quieres Miroku

- Déjame demostrarte que yo también hubiera dado la vida por ti

- El hubiera no existe Miroku

- Tienes razón- soltó la mano de sango- Deja demostrarte que yo por ti doy mi vida- se acercó a Sango y coloco detrás de su oreja algunos listones cafés que cubrían su rostro- déjame volverte a enamorar, cautivar tu corazón como la primera vez- una mano se entrelazo con la de ella y la otra tomo suavemente su barbilla haciendo que viera directo a sus ojos - déjame cumplir mi promesa y venir a jugar todos los días contigo cuando no practiques con el violín hecho?- Sango se separo de el, y con la mirada hacia abajo se quedo callada unos instantes

- Aun no entiendes nada, verdad?- levantó unos instantes su vista, para después retirarse del lugar.

Miroku se quedo estático, aquella reacción definitivamente no se la esperaba. Tal vez alguna elevación del tono de voz, una merecida bofetada habría figurado dentro de sus expectativas, pero aquella frase de decepción e indiferencia, no.

Sabía perfectamente que era muy tonto pensar que correría a sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero alguna parte de él, después de oír los relatos de su vida en Inglaterra, y todo lo que había comentado su amigo, le habían dado aquella luz de esperanza. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido muy egocentrista de su parte, pensar que la causa de sus rompimientos con sus antiguas parejas había sido, porque aun en su corazón ella sentía algo por él.

Tomo asiento en uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse, su mirada se clavo en la obscuridad de la noche, recordando la escena que marcó el fin de toda posibilidad de regresar a los brazos de Sango, de sentir aquel cariño y calor que ella solo le hacia sentir.

_-Te ayudo Miroku – preguntó Kagome a un Miroku con la pierna enyesada _

_- No gracias- se acomodó lentamente en su lugar_

_- Y tú que tienes bestia- preguntó Kouga sentándose aun lado de Kagome, como era costumbre desde que Sango y ella se habían unido a su "grupo" hace ya varias semanas_

_- Nada, estoy preocupado por los exámenes finales eso es todo- mintió, observando su reloj por décima vez._

_Según lo que le había dicho su madre, a medio día Sesshoumaru y Sango harían escala en Alemania y desde ahí les llamarían para avisarles que se encontraban bien, en ese momento aprovecharía para despedirse bien de su hermana, aunque no era de la manera que le gustaría despedirse, pero peor era nada_

_- Ey bestia despierta!- dijo Kouga pasando una mano enfrente de su cara_

_- Que decías?- respondió sin ánimos_

_- Inuyasha me estas espantando, no esta en tu naturaleza ser tan educado_

_- Feh!- respondió tratando de regresar a ser el mismo de siempre_

_- Inuyasha- se escuchó, haciendo que el muchacho subiera la mirada, para ver quien lo llamaba_

_- Que quieres Kagura!_

_- Dije Inuyasha, no intento de guardaespaldas- se dirigió a Kouga _

_- Mira Kagura- golpeó con sus puños la mesa- no estoy de humor así que lárgate_

_- Si no que me harás?_

_- Que es lo que quieres Kagura- habló Inuyasha_

_- Quería preguntarte como siguió Sango_

_- Le paso algo a Sango!- preguntó alarmada Kagome, hacia varias semanas que ya no la veía, que ya no le hablaba… no sabia que había pasado con su amiga, y la extrañaba_

_- Si lo que viniste fue a fastidiar a Miroku - dijo Kouga poniéndose de pie- puedes irte por donde viniste y dile a Naraku, que ya no le importa mas el asunto_

_- Por que no se lo dices tú, a demás ya te dije no vengo a hablar contigo, vine a preguntarle a Inuyasha como seguía Sango y a hablar con Miroku_

_- él no tiene nada que hablar contigo_

_- Que parte de no vengo a hablar contigo no entiendes!_

_- Y que parte de lárgate tú no entiendes!_

_- No me voy a ir, sin antes hacer lo que vine a hacer!_

_- En ese caso, bestia contéstale para que se vaya y nos deje comer- se sentó y volteo a ver a Inuyasha_

_- Sango esta bien_

_- me alegra_

_- Ya te contestaron, ahora si te puedes ir_

_- aun no he hablado con Miroku_

_- Pues habla mientras más rápido mejor_

_- A solas_

_- Lo que tengas que decir, dilo en frente de todos, si no lárgate_

_- Que basura tan molesta resultaste Kouga_

_- lo vas a decir o te vas a largar- Kagura tomó un respiro y comenzó a hablar_

_- Acerca de lo que paso con Sango- el ambiente se encontraba tenso, pero tenía que decirlo, al ver así a Sango aquel día... - Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el horrible recuerdo- creo que deberías saber, que Naraku, la amenazó, en verdad ella no quería…_

_- Creo que Sango ya es grande como para dejar que la amenacen no crees?- dijo el muchacho de los ojos violeta_

_- Nunca se es demasiado grande para proteger a la persona que se ama- dio la vuelta_

_- Qué ganarías si yo te creyera?_

_- Qué perdería si lo hicieras?- se retiró de la vista de todos_

_- Hasta que se fue, maldita arpía solo viene a meter cizaña. _

_- Inuyasha que paso con Sango? – demandó Miroku_

_- Nada.._

_- Como que nada!- exclamó Kagome- si no hubiera pasado nada, por qué Kagura te preguntó por ella? Y A demás tu le respondiste!_

_- No paso nada.. _

_- Y tú a dónde vas?- preguntó Kouga a Miroku, quien estaba tomando sus muletas_

_- A que Kagura me explique muchas cosas_

_- No me digas que le creíste_

_- no lo se- apoyo sus brazos en las muletas_

_- hace dos días se encontró con Sango en la plaza al parecer se desmayó y la tuvo que llevar completamente inconsciente al hospital.. tal parece que llevaba largos periodos sin comer y la herida en su espalda se infecto… la infección llego al torrente sanguíneo..- Habló Inuyasha  
_

_- Es por eso que lucia tan mal… y ella solo decía que era por falta de sueño- Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kagome_

_- Pero no te pongas así Kagome, la bestia dijo que ya estaba mejor, no bestia?_

_- Si.._

_- Por que no me dijiste que estaba pasando con sango!_

_- Ni yo sabia hasta ayer que mi papa estaba regañando a Sango por no comer y no avisar de su herida, nadie lo noto_

_- Como que nadie lo noto! Ni Sesshoumaru?_

_- Ni Sesshoumaru! Ella llegaba y se iba directo a su cuarto, luego antes de irse a sus clases decía que le dolía la cabeza y tomaba algunos medicamentos y se dormía_

_- Pero si estaba pálida que no lo notaron_

_- Sango siempre buscaba una excusa para disculparse, como si no conocieras como es. _

_- Pero eres su hermano_

_- Entiende no le prestaba atención alguna a Sango!_

_- Bueno ya!- intervino Kouga- lo importante es que esta bien- Ya mañana la verán y todo se arreglara_

_- Ella no volverá_

_- Pero si tú dijiste que estaba bien!- exclamó Kagome temiendo lo peor_

_- Y lo esta solo que Sango se fue a Inglaterra ayer en la noche o más bien dicho hoy en la madrugada salió su vuelo. _

_- Qué!- exclamó Kagome_

_Miroku soltó las muletas automáticamente. Ella se había marchado. Ya no estaría mas con él, esta vez no iba a poder explicarle, volver a ver su sonrisa decirle que la amaba como a nada en el mundo. Esta vez se había ido para siempre y se había ido pensando que él la odiaba, se había ido después de haberle pronunciado cosas que no sentía._

_Ya no podría cumplir su promesa._

- Miroku- aquella voz lo sacó de sus memorias

- Qué pasó Kagome?

- Me preguntaba que hacías afuera, pero al ver lo hermoso de la noche supe el porque- dirigió su mirada al cielo- Kuranosuke debió haber querido mucho a Sango

- Perdón?

- Me preguntó, si desde un principio Sango hubiera quedado con Kuranosuke todo lo que paso, no hubiera pasado

- Quizás habría sido mejor que yo no hubiera interferido entre ellos dos

- no lo tomes a mal Miroku, yo también me siento celosa de Kuranosuke, él fue todo para ella, fue lo que nosotros no pudimos ser- la mirada de Miroku se clavo en la blanca nieve debajo de sus pies- Cuando lo analizó mas de cerca, aquel amor que él le demostró me siento muy pequeña…

- Se a que te refieres

- Al ver todas aquellas fotos, me hace querer ser parte de esa historia como alguna vez lo fui- Kagome volteo a ver a Miroku, una expresión de tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro del muchacho- Sabes por qué Sango, terminó con Kuranosuke y el hermano de Michael?- dijo esto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Miroku, ante la pregunta Miroku solo levanto la vista para ver fijamente en los ojos de Kagome- Creo…

- Crees..

- Creo que fue por tu culpa

- Mi culpa?

- Si, la traumaste

- La traume?

- Exacto…

-Deja ver si entendí, la causa por la que Sango, termina con sus novios es porque yo la traume?

- Exacto

- No entiendo…

- Al, principio yo tampoco, pero después de pensarlo… y que este Michael me explicara, creo que las relaciones de Sango terminaban después de algo parecido a lo que les paso, es decir, después de algún rumor de que alguno de los dos le estaba siendo infiel al otro… o mejor dicho que Sango estaba siendo infiel.

- Y tampoco ellos creyeron en ella?

- No, a diferencia de ti, ellos creyeron en Sango ciegamente, y por eso mismo ella terminó con ellos

- Cómo?

- aun no lo entiendes verdad?- aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Miroku

* * *

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Michael al ver a Sango viendo fijamente su reflejo, mientras con un brinco se acostaba en la cama 

- Nada- respondió saliendo de su trance, y caminoó hacia la orilla de la que antes fue su cama. – Al verte aquí me quiero suponer que le ganaste a Inuyasha

- digamos que algo así- dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo- Sango…

- Gracias por venir, no se que hubiera pasado… esta casa esta llena de recuerdos

- Por que regresaste Sango?- cuestionó a la castaña con una voz firme.

- Para ver a mi familia- respondió- qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Intenta de nuevo Sango

- dudas de mi?

- No, simplemente no creo que esa sea tu razón

- Entonces haber según tu cual es la razón de mi regreso?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos

- Muy fácil, mi querida Sango, la razón de tu regreso se encuentra allá abajo y se llama Miroku.

- Qué te hace pensar que el motivo de mi regreso es Miroku? Para tu información yo hace mucho que deje de sentir algo por él.

- Segura Sango?

- Claro que estoy segura

- Entonces dime por qué aun te sigue doliendo el hecho de que entre todas las personas que te conocían, él no creyera en ti?

- Tú no sabes nada

- Se mas de lo que crees Sango. Se que él problema con Kuranosuke y con mi hermano es que ellos te creyeron a pesar de todo. Y tú no querías que ellos te creyeran, TÚ QUERIAS QUE ÉL TE CREYERA!- dijo esto último enfatizándolo. Una fuerte bofetada su mejilla sintió.

- No es cierto- sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas- eso no es cierto.

- Eso es lo que has estado queriendo creer todo este tiempo no? Pero tú sabes que no has podido lograr convencer a tu corazón. Piénsalo bien Sango, este podría ser el peor de tus errores- dijo esto saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Momentos después de que Kagome lo dejo afuera, pensando en aquellas palabras, entró silenciosamente a la casa. 

¿Qué era aquello que tenía que entender¿Qué era aquello que aun no comprendía? Aun lo intrigaban esas interrogantes.

Viendo la escena que yacía ante sus ojos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro: Una escena típica de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado años atrás, Sabia que había una enorme posibilidad de que ellos dos terminaran juntos; pero en aquellos tiempos de lo que estaba cien porciento seguro, era de que los primeros en planear su boda serian él y Sango; porque a pesar de los terribles hábitos que acostumbraba tener, con la persona que quería estar era ella. Y por eso aun no concebía que teniendo un pasado juntos, una historia en común ambos estuvieran tan alejados uno del otro.

- Asshhh! Entonces has lo que quieras mujer!- dijo un Inuyasha exasperado, cruzándose de brazos y de un sentón tomando asiento en el piso.

- Eres un insensible!

- Y tú una gritona!

- Yo no grito!

- Qué si!

- Qué no!

- Ves ya empezaste de nuevo a gritar

- Es que me desesperas!

- Te desespero?- preguntó Inuyasha con un tono de aflicción. Ante la pregunta Miroku no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada- Qué se te hace tan gracioso?

- Es que, no hemos cambiado en nada, bueno al menos tú no

- Verdad que si? Sigue siendo un niño, solo que crecido

- Perdooon señorita madurez- Kagome y Miroku solo rieron

-Pareciera que no hubiera pasado el tiempo, y que estamos esperando a que Sango se termine de maquillar el grano para poder ir al cine- comentó Kagome recordando aquella vieja vivencia

- Sabes siempre creí que los primeros en casarse serían tú y Sango- dijo Inuyasha

- Creo que todos…- susurró Kagome

- Por qué tan apagados!- Exclamó Michael al llegar a donde se encontraban Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku.

- Es que recordamos viejos tiempos- dijo Kagome con un suspiro

- Pero se supone que se recuerdan tiempos lindos no malos- tomó asiento aun lado de Kagome

- Y esa marca?- interrogó Kagome al ver el tono rojizo en la mejilla de Michael

- No me digas que ya conociste las famosas bofetadas de Sango Yukishiro- dijo burlonamente Inuyasha

- Si.. tiene la mano pesadita- sobó su mejilla

- Dímelo a mi- agregó Miroku

- Miroku si quieres tanto a Sango por qué no haces algo?

- Sango ya dejó muy claro que solo formo parte de su pasado

- Y..?

- Que no le interesa tener ninguna relación conmigo

- Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues esta el hecho de la cena… así como nunca me menciono con su mejor amigo

- Pensé que era mas listo- le dijo a Kagome

- Todos- respondieron Inuyasha y Kagome en unísono

- Y yo era el despistado- añadió Inuyasha

- Miroku, por qué crees que Sango regresó?

- Para ver a su familia

- No me digas.. otro que cree la misma tontería- Kagome e Inuyasha asintieron con la cabeza- Solo déjame decirte una cosa Miroku allá arriba hay una joven que desde hace 8 años no ha podido borrar el recuerdo de cierto idiota que le destrozo el corazón y aun así soñaba que alguna vez fuera de tras de ella y le pidiera que no se fuera .Y si a eso le sumamos que ya va a ser Navidad… Buena oferta no Miroku?

- Pero si..

- Con un demonio! Sube las malditas escaleras!

- Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome

- Es que me desespera su indecisión, lo peor que le puede hacer Sango es que le aviente algo, o lo abofetee o que le cierre la puerta en la cara o que..

- Ok, ya entendimos Inuyasha, no tienes porque seguir con tus buenos deseos- expresó Kagome

- Esta bien.. deséenme suerte- pidió Miroku saliendo de la estancia

- Suerte!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

A cada paso que daba su corazón latía mucho más fuerte. Cada escalón que subía su inquietud lo abrumaba más. ¿Cuánto hacia que sus pies no se dirigían a aquella habitación que con anterioridad solían visitar con regularidad?

Ahora se encontraba enfrente de aquella puerta que desde hace muchos años no abría.

- Si has venido a escuchar que tienes razón… la tienes- dijo Sango entre toda esa obscuridad de su cuarto- Creo que la razón por la que regrese fue por él- sollozos se empezaron a escuchar en la habitación.

Por una parte Miroku quería hablar y decirle que él también la extraño, que nunca dejo de quererla, de pensar en ella; que nunca la olvido. Pero mejor opto por seguir escuchando la confesión que le hacia Sango

- Solo desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera decir o hacer para probarle cuanto en verdad me importa.. pero aun después de todo este tiempo… después de todo lo que vivimos él sigue siendo capaz de pensar tan poco de mi que duele, y duele mucho mas de lo que se puede expresar… pero creo que es demasiado tarde… lo mejor será que diga adiós de una vez y por todas…

- Y si yo no quiero que me digas adiós?- con la mano en el apagador, encendió la luz. Sango se encontraba de espaldas.

- Mi.. Miroku?- limpio rápidamente sus ojos

- Sango… perdóname yo solo..- se detuvo unos instantes y pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir antes de proseguir.- Yo solo quería que me dijeras que no era cierto, que insistieras que aquello era una mentira… no que le fueras indiferente.

- Y de que hubiera servido? Miroku tenías tan poca confianza en mí que... así lo hubieras escuchado de mí o de alguien más Me hubieras seguido odiando- Miroku camino hacia ella, tomo la barbilla de Sango entre sus dedos y con su otra mano limpio sus lágrimas.

- Nunca te odie.. nunca podría

- Pero aun así tu seguiste creyendo que yo intencionalmente podía hacer algo para lastímate profundamente. Qué es lo que se supone que yo piense?- Miroku guardó silencio- Solo deseaba que por ti mismo creyeras que yo nunca podría hacerte eso a ti, significas mucho para mi- abrazó fuertemente a Miroku hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

- Lo se…- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo- por eso es que quiero que me permitas demostrártelo Sango, déjame estar cerca de ti una vez más

- Aaah que tiernos- interrumpió Michael, haciendo que Sango se separara de Miroku y agachara la mirada

- Permiso – dijo Sango saliendo de la habitación y dirigiendose al baño

- Y ahora qué harás romeo?

- No lo se…

- Tienes que pensarlo muy bien..

- Lo se…

- Pero yo sugiero que sea afuera de la habitación porque ya tengo sueño- Miroku lo observó con desconcierto- Si es que yo voy a dormir aquí con Sango- en esta ocasión la mirada de Miroku se torno amenazante

- No te preocupes no le hare nada, digo si no lo hice en cinco años no lo haré ahora.

- Cinco años?

- Si, si cinco años. Y no es por correrte pero ya no es hora de que estés en la habitación de una hermosa señorita así que shu shu- dijo esto sacándolo del cuarto

- Déjame adivinar te saco del cuarto

- Si..- respondió Miroku dando la vuelta para ver a Sango- Lo mejor será que me retire. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches- dijo con algo de rubor en las mejillas, el cual se incremento al sentir los suaves labios de Miroku en su frente.

* * *

Por alguna razón se encontraba feliz. Bueno mejor dicho no por cualquier razón, la noche pasada a pesar de todo, había sido como un regreso al pasado, una sensación de bienestar que no sabia como explicar. Pero hacia dos días que no le veía, eso de alguna forma le preocupaba. Quizás después de todo, había malinterpretado todo y solo quería ser su amigo…

- Peor es nada- se dijo a si misma mientras cepillaba su cabellera

- Ya es de mañana?- dijo con un enorme bostezo su compañero de cama

- Si, buenos días

- Buenos días, hermosa damisela- se levantó Michael y rasco su cabeza- Algún plan para la noche navideña

- No, ninguno

- Como que ninguno!

- No… recuerda que aquí es un poquito diferente

- Que tan poquito..?

- Pues por lo general esta noche es mas… como decirlo, para parejas?

- No juegues.. y para nosotros los sin pareja? No hay amor de hogar?

- Pues si.. pero no es una cena asi woow…. Es algo sencillo

- Buu.. tendré que llamar al grupo de solteros anónimos para organizarnos y hacer algo- ante el comentario Sango comenzó a reír

- Tú no cambias- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- te espero abajo para el desayuno- Abrió la puerta para después salir por la misma.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la cocina, en la cual se encontraban todos, a excepción de Inuyasha.

- Buenos días!- saludó su papá

- Buenos días- respondió Sango con una sonrisa

- E Inuyasha? Sigue dormido?- tomó asiento en una de las sillas

- No, salió muy temprano en la mañana- respondió Izayoi- Jugo o leche?

- Jugo esta bien mamá- respondió Sango

- Yo voy!- exclamó Kohaku levantándose de su asiento al sonar del timbre

- Uy que hay de desayunar?- cuestionó Michael llegando a la cocina

- Sango te buscan!- gritó Kohaku

- Quién?- preguntó la castaña

- Yo

- Buenos días Miroku!- saludó Izayoi- Ya desayunaste?

- No, aun no señora

- No gustas desayunar?

- Esperaba a que Sango aceptara mi invitación para desayunar

- Pues yo ya estaba…

- Si va, solo deja que se arregle – interrumpió Michael

- Pero si estoy arreglada

- Debes estar bromeando, luces espantosa

- Perdón por ser fea

- Estás perdonada, ahora vete a arreglar

- Solo voy por un suéter y vuelvo- Miroku asintió con la cabeza

- Y señor Romeo, dígame porque hacía dos días que no le veíamos rondar por esta morada- inquirió Michael

- Es peor que Sesshoumaru- comentó Kohaku a su madre

- Ah no! Eso si que no! Yo soy menos autoritario que él… solo les digo que me tomó 3 años convencer a Sesshoumaru de que era gay, y de que Sango estaba en buenas manos, para que la dejara mudarse conmigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Como sea a que hora van a llegar?

- No te importa- respondió Sango llegando- Nos vamos?

- Claro- dijo Miroku

- Sango hija, llévate mi celular por cualquier cosa

- Claro mamá- contestó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba dicho aparato

* * *

El día se le había pasado rápidamente. Por la mañana como lo había prometido la había llevado a desayunar a un bonito restaurante que hacía poco acababa de abrir, el cuál Miroku afirmaba que la comida estaba deliciosa y no muy costosa; dicho y hecho, la comida estaba exquisita, del precio no sabia, ya que Miroku había pagado.

Después de ahí, se dirigieron al parque el cual con anterioridad solían visitar muy a menudo, y como vieja costumbre Miroku le compró un tulipán, pero esta vez el tulipán se encontraba dentro de una cajita de cristal, pero sin ser de cristal y a la vez no aparentando ser de plástico. En ese lugar recordaron tantas cosas del pasado, y platicaron de la vida de Sango.

Más tarde se fueron a un restaurante a comer; posteriormente se dirigieron a un concierto de violín, del cual se encontraban saliendo. "Por los viejos tiempos" había dicho Miroku, poniendo en su rostro una cálida sonrisa.

- Estuvo precioso Miroku- exclamó Sango al salir del recinto donde había sido dicho concierto- Gracias!

- Debo diferir, me gustaba más cuando tocabas tú- ante el comentario Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse- No has dejado de tocar el violín verdad?

- Para ser sincera…

- Lo dejaste?- Sango asintió con la cabeza- Ahora que haré? Todo se vino a bajo

- Por qué?

- Es que veras..- tomó aire y suspiró- será mejor que lo veas- la tomó de la mano

- A donde vamos?

- Ya lo veras- dijo apresurando el paso

- Pero…- siguió el paso de Miroku, viendo solo de reojo las luces que iluminaban la ciudad- Miroku espera- se detuvo abruptamente

- Pasó algo?

- No, solo quiero saber a donde vamos- soltó la mano de Miroku

- Es que si te digo no vas a querer ir

- Y si no me dices tampoco lo hare- se cruzó de brazos

- Confía en mi.. si?

- Mmm no lo se

- Anda si?

- Yo pensaba recorrer las calles

- Mañana lo haremos, lo prometo

- Esta bien…- dijo algo dudosa

- Entonces lo mejor será que nos apuremos si queremos alcanzar el tren- tomo nuevamente la mano de Sango y siguió corriendo hasta la estación del tren.

* * *

- Ya casi llegamos- dijo Miroku tomando la mano de Sango para guiarla por la calle

- No se porque me presto a estas cosas – oprimió mas fuerte la mano de Miroku, al ser su vista cubierta con un pedazo de tela

- Cuidado

- Miroku quítame la cosa esta de la cara…

- No. Ya vamos a llegar, espera un poco. Cuidado porque vamos a subir escalones..

- Miroku…- dijo en un tono amenazante y deteniéndose por completo.

- Sango por favor

- Quítame la venda y con mucho gusto camino

- Sango no me obligues a..

- A que Miroku?- interrogó desafiantemente

- a esto- replicó cargando a Sango. Su hombro debajo de la cintura de Sango, y sus manos sujetando fuertemente su espalda para que no se fuera a caer.

- Miroku bájame!

- No

- Bájame ahora!

- Déjame lo pienso… No- contestó mientras seguía caminando hacia su destino

- Si no me bajas me quito la venda de los ojos- amenazó

- Si te la quitas menos te bajo- Sango dio un suspiro en señal de que se había rendido

- Esta bien tu ganas, pero cuidadito y bajes tu mano porque te..

- Si lo se no tienes que decirlo.

El trayecto hacia el susodicho lugar sorpresa no fue muy largo, o al menos eso pareció, ya que en el transcurso de este ambos venían platicando o mejor dicho poniéndose al corriente de estos últimos 8 años.

- Falta mucho Miroku

- No. De hecho ya llegamos

- menos mal pensé que mis costillas acabarían por perforar mis pulmones

- Lo siento- se disculpó bajando a Sango

- Ahora si me puedes quitar la venda?

- No, aun no. Solo espera un momento- metió la mano a su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar las llaves. Al encontrarlas inserto la llave en la puerta, para después abrir la misma.

- Ahora?- Miroku la tomo de la mano y la hizo pasar adentro.

- Espera un momentito más- caminó hacia un cuarto y saco el presente que tenía para ella. – Ahora si puedes quitarte la venda- dijo al mismo tiempo en el que se colocaba enfrente de la castaña- Sorpresa!- exclamó al ver abierto los ojos de Sango

- Miroku..No debiste- dijo tomando el estuche del instrumento que Miroku le entregaba

- este algo viejo- comentó al ver que Sango abría el estuche para ver lo que había adentro

- Este precioso

- Me alegra te haya gustado, lo compre hace mucho

- Qué tanto?- preguntó sacando el instrumento del estuche

- Pues, lo compre desde antes de que te fueras. Pensaba dártelo como regalo de cumpleaños, porque siempre te quejabas de lo viejo que estaba el tuyo así que me pareció buena idea obsequiártelo, pero después paso lo que paso y.. – Sango lo calló con las notas un poco desafinadas del instrumento

- Solo le falta afinarlo y quizás unas cuerdas nuevas- replicó- o quizás la que necesite nuevas lecciones sea yo

- Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida.

- Quizás… Aquí es donde vives

- Si, digamos que me aburrió estar en mi casa

- Es muy bonito…

- Gracias.. Sango..

- Si?- inquirió volteando a ver a los ojos a Miroku

- Sabes a lo mejor sonará muy cursi, pero siempre quise que tocaras algo para mi con tu violín- Sango lo observó sin decir nada- A lo mejor ya no recuerdas ninguna melodía, pero aunque sea pudieras tocar una pieza de alguna canción, por favor?- Sango comenzó a reir- Dije algo gracioso?

- Si, digo.. no, no dijiste nada gracioso y si me encantaría- tomó el violín, cerro los ojos, lo acomodó en su hombro y comenzó a tocar una pieza que no había tocado en años, aquel fragmento de canción con la que todo comenzó: Las 4 estaciones de Vivaldi. Solo que esta vez a diferencia de aquel día, solo tocaba las partituras correspondientes a _Invierno: III Alegro_

Miroku observaba detenidamente, como sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas, y como el arco rozaba cuidadosamente las mismas. Inconscientemente se levantó y se posiciono atrás de Sango. Aquellas notas provenientes del violín eran embriagantes, hipnotizantes.

Los labios de Miroku se posaron en la parte descubierta del cuello de Sango, haciendo que la joven castaña por un momento la concentración.

- Sigue tocando- le pidió Miroku susurrándole en el oído a Sango, a lo cual ella siguió tratando de enfocarse mas a lo que hacia, aunque con cada nota que sus dedos hacían, más difícil la concentración era hasta llegar en un punto en aplicó demasiada fuerza que los pelos de la cinta del arco y una de las cuerdas reventaron. –Creo que si necesita un cambio de cuerdas- dijo Miroku besando la parte afectada por el rompimiento de las cuerdas.

* * *

Un ruido muy peculiar, la saco del país de los sueños, aun así decidió mantener los ojos cerrados y tratar de dormir nuevamente. Trato de moverse un poco pero no podía al parecer estaba aprisionada por algo…

O por alguien.

Involuntariamente una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, ante el recuerdo del día anterior.

Aquel ruido que la había despertado continuaba sonando. Volteo la cabeza para seguir ignorando el sonido.

Abruptamente abrió los ojos al reconocer aquel sonido. El celular.

Lentamente trato de ponerse de pie, pero aquel brazo que la aprisionaba la sujeto con mayor firmeza al sentir que su captura trataba de salir.

Cuidadosamente, para que no despertara, Sango le hizo cosquillas en la espalda a la persona que yacía dormida aun lado de ella. Con una angelical sonrisa, retiro su brazo de encima de ella y lo puso debajo de su almohada, para continuar durmiendo plácidamente. Al ver dicho gesto, en el rostro de Sango se dibujó una sonrisa. Después de tantos años de no verle, él seguía siendo el mismo, hasta sus gestos seguían siendo los mismos.

No queriendo levantarse, se puso de pie. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se vistió y luego tomó el aparato que causaba el incesante ruido.

- Bueno?- contestó lo mas silenciosamente

- Dónde estás?- se escucho reclamar del otro lado del auricular

- No creo que me hayas llamado para preguntar donde estoy

- Te crees muy astuta verdad?

- Para qué llamaste?

- Te necesitan

- Qué?

- Llamaron ayer en la noche- hizo una pausa para esperar la respuesta de sango, al no recibir ninguna prosiguió- te mandaron tu boleto

- Qué les pasa!- exclamó Sango

- Al parecer John..

- Debí imaginarlo. Por favor dile a Inuyasha que te de la dirección del departamento de Miroku y ven por mi

- Esta dormidito?

- Muchas gracias- repitió y colgó- No debí aceptar traer el celular de mi mamá- Se dijo a si misma dejando el aparato electrónico en donde estaba momentos antes y con un profundo suspiro dirigió su mirada hacia donde dormía el joven de cabellera obscura y ojos peculiares- Por qué ahora?

* * *

Se encontraba sentada enfrente de la mesa y redactando una carta, mientras esperaba a que llegara su amigo. La espera no fue larga porque después de unos cuantos minutos sonó el timbre. Dobló cuidadosamente el escrito que había hecho momentos antes y fue abrir la puerta

- Dónde está?- entró Michael al departamento tan pronto Sango le abrió la puerta

- Si a mi también me alegra verte- dijo cerrando la puerta- Le dejo la nota y nos vamos

- No piensas bañarte?

- Llegando me baño

- Cochina, ni creas que yo voy a andar soportando tus olores

- Entiende si me baño, voy a hacer mucho ruido, y lo voy a despertar

- Y?

- Y .. y.. además el baño no es mío

- Mejor dime que no te quieres despedir- Sango ante el comentario desvió su mirada- Y como yo te conozco muy bien, es por eso que traje esto- sacó un sobre y se lo mostro a la joven de cabellera castaña

- Qué es eso?

- Mi regalo de año nuevo para ti

- Para mi?- lo observó extrañada varios segundos

- Si para ti… es un boleto de avión para que tu romeo se reúna con usted señorita Capuleto- la boca de Sango formo un gran "ah".- Nada de ah y vaya a ver por ultima vez a su romeo, ande, ande- Sango no pudo evitar reír, mientras caminaba al cuarto donde había dejado a su "romeo" como Michael lo llamaba.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que salió de aquel cuarto, entró a este. Miroku aun seguía dormido

- Quien lo imaginaría- se dijo a si misma.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno se adentro al cuarto; cuidadosamente dejo la nota que había escrito junto con el sobre que le entrego Michael y el tulipán que él le había obsequiado la noche anterior, dejando este ultimo objeto como señal de que volvería por ella o que si él gustaba podía regresársela en persona con el boleto que le había obsequiado Michael.

Sus ojos percibieron por última vez la imagen del apuesto caballero que aun estaba dormido, sonrió y dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

- Vámonos- dijo Sango pasando de largo a Michael. Michael solo asintió comprendiendo el silencio de su amiga, y salido detrás de ella. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era más doloroso para ella de lo que quería aparentar.

* * *

Un ruido molesto osaba despertarlo. Lo peor del caso es que no se detenía.

Con los ojos entre abiertos y aun dormido estiro el brazo y tomo el teléfono que estaba en la mesita aun lado de él.

- Bueno?- replicó en un tono somnoliento

- No puedo creer que la hayas dejado ir- fue la queja de Inuyasha

- No entiendo de que me hablas- respondió en el mismo tono de sueño

- Esta vez que le hiciste!- dijo muy enfadado

- En verdad Inuyasha, no entiendo de que hablas- replicó seguido de un ligero bostezo para después ponerse en una cómoda posición.

- Sango se despidió de nosotros - Las palabras cayeron en Miroku como un balde de agua fría, haciendo que despertara súbitamente y como un reflejo salió de la cama y comenzó a buscarla.- Miroku! Miroku!

- No.. esta..- dijo regresando a su cuarto después de checar en todo rincón de su departamento

- Pues claro que no esta! No te acabo de decir que se despidió de nosotros, acaso no estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo

- Por qué Inuyasha?

- Justo para eso te hable! Qué le hiciste?

- Eso mismo quiero saber…

- Pues apresúrate porque sale en una hora su vuelo

- En una hora?

- Si en una hora! Qué estás sordo?

- En ese caso te veo en el aeropuerto- colgó. Esta vez no la iba a dejar partir tan fácilmente.

* * *

Sus piernas ya no podían más, quien iba a pensar que el aeropuerto fuera tan extenso. Definitivamente él no.

5 minutos

Eso era lo que le quedaba, para volver a ver aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, para recuperar aquella felicidad que una vez dejo ir. Pero ya no más, esta vez no.

- Porque hay tanta gente en esta fecha!- gritó- Qué es lo que hacen aquí! Todos deberían de estar en sus casas con su familia!- ante aquellos gritos la gente que caminaba dirigió su mirada unos instantes hacia donde estaba, para después ignorarlo y volver a su ajetreada vida

- Gritando no vas a llegar a ningún lado

- Lo se, pero… Por qué! – apretó fuertemente el tulipán que tenía en su mano derecha, mientras dejaba caer la caja en la cual había estado guardada dicha flor, que el día anterior le había obsequiado a Sango

- Tranquilízate! Encontraremos la sala de abordo

- Inuyasha tenemos 5 minutos, 5 MINUTOS, sabes lo que es 5 minutos! 300 segundos!

- Que estamos perdiendo por tus tonterías, no me sorprende porque no se despidió de ti- dijo indignado ante el tono usado por su amigo

- Lo siento- tomó aire, recogió la caja y volvió a correr

- A donde vas?- preguntó Inuyasha

- No se, a donde me lleven mis piernas

- Baka

* * *

- Inuyasha necesito que me ayudes- le susurró a su amigo

- Como?

- Necesito que distraigas a la señorita del mostrador, mientras yo me meto

- Estas loco! Nos van a llevar a la cárcel

- Entonces yo la distraigo y tu vas por Sango

- Me niego

- Inuyasha quieres a tu hermana de regreso, si o no!

- Esta bien.. como la distraigo?

- Pues no se pídele información sobre algo un vuelo o yo que se

- ésta bien- dijo Inuyasha resignado- Señorita me podría dar información para un vuelo a Hong Kong

- Claro mire.. oiga! No puede pasar!- grito al ver a Miroku meterse- Seguridad!

- Es un idiota no se pudo haber esperado- dijo al ver que la señorita iba corriendo tras su amigo, seguido por unos guardias de seguridad.

* * *

- Que nervios!- exclamó Michael abrochándose su cinturón de seguridad

- No exageres ya has viajado en avión en varias ocasiones

- Si, pero no con una fugitiva en el amor

- Definitivamente tienes que dejar de ver novelas- replicó Sango, tomando uno de los folletos que estaban atrás del asiento enfrente de ella.

- Estarás bien?- dijo con un suspiro

- Claro, que si

- No lo decía por ti, lo decía por el Romeo dormilón

- Gracias por tu preocupación

- No te pongas celosa, sabes que te quiero- dijo abrazando a la castaña

- Gracias..

- Uuu genial ya vamos a despegar- exclamó con tal emoción que parecía que en su vida se había subido a un avión

- Al fin- suspiro Sango

- Atención pasajeros, les pedimos por favor que abrochen su cinturón de seguridad porque el avión ya va a despegar, en la parte de arriba se encuentran las mascaras de oxigeno las cuales...- súbitamente la aeromoza se calló

- Que es lo que sucede?- preguntó Michael al sentir que el avión se detuvo abruptamente

- No lo se. Iré a preguntar- se desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y camino hacia donde estaba la aeromoza, quien estaba platicando con una de sus compañeras-Disculpe

- Si, le puedo servir en algo?

- Mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos porque se detuvo el avión?

- Lo que sucede es que al parecer alguien esta obstruyendo la pista.

- Obstruyendo la pista?

- Si, pero no se preocupe seguridad lo esta persiguiendo

- Persiguiendo?- conforme le explicaba más la señorita lo que acontecía, más carecía de sentido lo que decía

- Si, al parecer es un buen corredor

- Buen corredor?

- Muchachas, ya alcanzaron al loco de la pista

- Ya escucho señorita lo mejor es que tome asiento, en unos momentos volveremos a despegar

- Si..- respondió Sango aun no entendiendo nada

- Y bien que paso?- pregunto Michael cuando la vio llegar a su lugar

- Al parecer un loco se puso a practicar atletismo en la pista- Michael la observó extrañada- Si, la misma cara puse yo

* * *

- suéltenme!

- Señor no se resista, o nos obligará a usar medidas extremas

- Qué no entienden nada?

- Usted es el que no entiende nada!

- Arriba de un avión hay una loca

- Una loca? –inquirió el oficial esta vez prestando atención a lo que le decía el joven

- Si! Es necesario que la bajen del avión

- Y en que avión esta?

- No, lo se

- Acompáñeme- replicó el oficial no creyendo lo que le decía Miroku

- En verdad la señorita esta loca! No pueden dejar que salga así del país no en ese estado, es un peligro para el avión, que digo el avión… para la nación!

- sabe el nombre de la susodicha

- Si, se llama Yukishiro Sango

- Da alerta a todos los pilotos para que registren si en alguno de los aviones, hay una tal Yukishiro Sango

- Y si si existe?

- Pues la bajan

- Si señor – respondió tomando y prosiguió a seguir la orden impuesta

- Ahora veremos si es cierto lo que dices

- Usted cree, que de no ser cierto le estaría diciendo esto?- inquirió Miroku seriamente

* * *

- Queridos pasajeros lamentamos esta ligera interrupción pero debido a que se nos ha informado de un problema con uno de los pasajeros tendremos que revisar sus pasaportes, espero nos comprendan y cooperen para así reanudar el vuelo lo más pronto posible- Se escucho en todo el avión

- Disculpe que sucede?

- Al parecer se nos informo que una loca- dijo esta ultima palabra susurrándola- ha abordado uno de los aviones, y es de extremo peligro

- Ya veo… - dijo Michael

- no entiendo como es que dejan subir a personas así, es más salir del país

- Tiene toda la razón señorita. Y con mucha pena pero me podría entregar su pasaporte

- claro, aquí lo tiene- dijo Sango entregándoselo

- Aquí esta el mío también

- no es necesario señor, nos informaron que esta persona es mujer

-Ahh.. eso se llama discriminación- se cruzó de brazos y volteo hacia la ventanilla. Ante tal reacción la joven no pudo evitar reírse

- En un momento le devolveremos su pasaporte

- Si, gracias- respondió la castaña, viendo como se alejaba la aeromoza- Aun no entiendo como dejan pasar a personas así,

- He leído que muchas veces esas personas son muy listas, y a primera vista no parecen estar locas- comentó Michael

- Pero como no las tienen hospitalizadas o algo así, como permiten que anden por las calles como si nada

- A lo mejor se escapó

- Peor aun, que seguridad hay en este país!- replicó indignada- En mis tiempos había más seguridad!

- Suenas como mi abuelita- dijo riendo

- Anda búrlate, pero es verdad!

- Disculpe señorita

- Si?

- Nos podría acompañar por favor- ante esto todos los pasajeros voltearon a ver a Sango

- Qué sucede?

- Acompáñenos por favor

- No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digan que sucede

- Le suplicamos que no haga esto más difícil y nos acompañe

- le dije que de este avión no saldré hasta que me diga que es lo que sucede

- Por favor señorita hágale caso a mi compañera, y no arme un alboroto

- Ya les dije no me voy! Yo pague por mi boleto!

- Señorita…

- Tu no te quedes ahí viendo, has algo!

- Qué es lo que sucede?- inquirió Michael

- Es usted amigo de esta persona

- Eso depende

- Como que depende!- exclamó Sango levantándose de su lugar

- Se esta exaltando la loca, será mejor que le llames al piloto- susurró una de las aeromozas a la otra

- Yo no estoy loca! Un momento.. Ustedes creen que yo soy la loca!

- Sucede algo?- Inquirió una voz más grave

- La pasajera mentalmente trastornada no quiere bajar del avión

- Yo no estoy loca! Ustedes están cometiendo un error

- Por favor señorita le suplicamos que baje

- Pero por qué voy a bajar, si yo pague por mi boleto!

- Le suplicamos que baje, esta haciendo que este vuelo se retrase!

- No me voy a bajar!

- Señorita se lo pedimos de la mejor manera

- No-me-voy-a-bajar

- Hable a seguridad

- Sango creo que va enserio, lo mejor será que bajes

- hágale caso al joven, por favor baje del avión

- No lo haré

- Sango..

- Quien es la persona reportada

- Ella señor oficial

- Señorita por favor baje del avión

- No lo hare! Tengo derechos

- Señorita haga lo que le pedimos, no nos obligue a bajarla

- Intente ponerme una mano encima y vera!

- Lo sentimos señorita pero- la sujeto del hombro y la levanto

- Me esta lastimando suélteme!

- Y nos acompañara?

- No!- los policías la observaron con enojo- pero de igual forma me van a hacer bajar del avión así que no tengo de otra- se arreglo su vestimenta y abandono el avión.

* * *

- Ella es la joven?

- Tú!- dijo Sango señalando a Miroku, a lo cual Miroku agito la mano en señal de saludo

- Es o no es?

- Si, ella es

- Como te atreves a decir que estoy loca!- inquirió soltándose del oficial

- Eso es obvio, a primera vista se ve que estas loca por mi..

- Yo te voy a…- antes de que pudiera hacer algo el policía volvió a sujetarla de ambas manos

- Esto quiere decir, que ella no esta loca

- No le acabo de decir, que en efecto ella esta loca por mi?

- Ya veo... Llévenselos!

- Pero a mi porque!-reclamó Sango

- Por ser su cómplice!

- Pero, si yo…

- Cállese, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra

- Genial, genial, genial- dijo Sango caminando

* * *

- Me alegra que no te hayas ido- dijo con un suspiro

- Sáquenme de aquí!- sujeto los barrotes fuertemente, y después de sacudirse un poco, pegó su frente en ellos

- Pensé que tú y yo…- observó fijamente sus manos

- Al parecer nos tendrán aquí por largo tiempo- dio un suspiro y caminó hacia donde estaba Miroku. Tomando asiento aun lado de él recargo su cabeza en su hombro- Qué pasa?- preguntó al sentir la seriedad con la que estaba Miroku.

- Eso me gustaría saber, por qué te ibas a ir?

- Ah! Por eso estas así- se levantó y regresó a donde estaban los barrotes- Miroku sabes que mi vida no esta aquí si no en Inglaterra- dijo deslizándose por los barrotes hasta tocar el suelo

- Lo se, pero al menos pudiste haberte despedido

- Y lo hice! Te deje una carta… - juntó sus rodillas a su pecho y hundió su cabeza en ellas

- Una carta

- Si… aun lado de la flor

- Y qué decía la carta?- se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba Sango.

- si no la leíste y la perdiste, no es mi problema

- Anda dime que decía- tomó asiento aun lado de ella

- Si quieres saber encuéntrala y léela- dijo aun sin despegar su frente de las rodillas

- Dime… por favor- le susurró al oído, causando un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de Sango a la vez que el color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

- No…- dijó con la voz entrecortada

- Anda- mordió la oreja de Sango causando que aquel color rojo ahora se dispersara por todo el rostro de la joven

- Ashh esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso

- Esta bien, ahora dime

- Pues básicamente decía que me iba

- Y..?

- Y… pues nada más

- Sango….

- Ok, que iba a regresar por mi flor

- aja?

- aja qué? Eso es todo

- Claro, Sango recuerda que te conozco desde niña, se la cara que pones cuando dices mentiras

- Yo no digo mentiras!

- Esa misma cara pones, así que dime que más decía

- Que no te despertaba porque te veías muy lindo dormido

- Crees que me veo lindo durmiendo?- ante el comentario Sango solo agacho la mirada- Yo creo que tu te ves mas linda- añadió poniendo un brazo alrededor de Sango, pegándola mas a él.

- Que tiernos y si los dejamos el día ahí?- ante la voz ambos se pusieron de pie

- Ni te atrevas- dijo Sango amenazadoramente

- Pero si se ven muy cómodos, o tú que piensas Inuyasha

- Creo que una noche ahí no les haría nada mal

- Sácanos de aquí!

- Palabra mágica?

- Por favor

- Claro será un placer… de hecho Sesshoumaru esta pagando su fianza

- Sesshoumaru!- exclamaron Sango y Miroku en unísono

- El mismo… resultó ser que…

- Iba llegando cuando vi que se los llevaba la policía- dijo una voz fría y serena acompañado de un oficial, quien se dirigía a abrir la celda en la que estaban

- Muchas gracias- exclamó Sango con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Nada de gracias, apresúrate si no tu vuelvo saldrá- Sango asintió con la cabeza, para después dar la vuelta y ver a Miroku

- Cuídate

- Tú también- agacho la vista al suelo, tomó aire y volvió a clavar sus ojos con los de Miroku. Dedicándole una sonrisa se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios- recuerda que tienes una promesa que cumplir- sujetó la mano de Miroku y prosiguió- Así que regresare para que la cumplas- soltó la mano y caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo.

No mirando hacia atrás salió de aquel lugar, prometiendo regresar y terminar una historia para darle comienzo a otra.

* * *

**N/A:** wooow este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y como ven pues bien aquí acaba tooodo esto xDD que les pareció… se que quedo algo como inconcluso, pero es que si le seguía iba a poner un melodrama, y pues mejor que así se quede xD. 

Muchos se preguntaran que paso con el boleto que Michael compró; pues esperemos que Miroku lo encuentre entre todo el relajo que tiene por cuarto y se reúna con Sango, porque si no tendrá que esperarse hasta que regrese…

Qué mas, qué mas? Ah! Si respecto a lo de Navidad según mi super fuente nipona esa fecha es muy celebrada por las parejas, más que algo en familia, pero si estoy en un error, es decir alguien que ya haya estado allá (como mi super fuente xD) dígamelo porfis.. También mil disculpas si comentí algún error con lo del violín ya que a pesar de que me gusta mucho el instrumento, no se muy bien acerca de notas o de cómo se rompen las cuerdas xDlo poco que se, viene de mis clases de música en la primaria, y fueron datos muy básicos con respecto al instrumento. En fin creo que ya estoy desvariando, así que mejor me paso a retirar, espero les haya gustado el pésimo final y siga leyendo sus bellos comentarios! Nuevamente mil gracias por estos.. dos o tres años? De duración del fic, Muchísimas gracias por tenerme paciencia y por mostrarme tanta calidez, y simpatía a través de sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho mucho! No saben cuanto significan para mi… jeje creo que ya me puse de cursi, bueno minna cuídense! Los quiero mucho y espero seguirlos leyendo por aquí!

Ja-ne!


End file.
